Karaoke ManKin!
by NyDelizann
Summary: Capi 11 UP!-no.No se crean de que por que hice el cap.11 y un Oneshot asi de rapido, el cap 12 va llegar en cuestion de horas, no señor ¬¬U.Creo que las cosas se estan poniendo medio feas en la historia. Que pachara?? Reviewss!!!!!!!!
1. Sing 4 Fun!

Karoke ManKin!  
Capítulo I: " Sing 4 Fun!"   
-----------------------  
Mi primer fic de Shaman King!! ^-^  
Tiene de todo un poco, asi que no se sorprendan de ver las cosas   
mezcladas ;).Aclaro, aunque creo que es obvio:  
  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
A: Amidamaru (el pobre aparece solo una vez XD)  
An: Anna  
H2: Horo Horo  
P: Pirika (prefiero "Pirika", a "Pilika", dunno why..)  
R: Ren Tao  
Ry: Ryu  
J: Jun Tao  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
..: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
Y creo que eso es todo ^-^  
----------------------------------------  
  
Un dia cualquiera, en algun lugar de por ahi..{Por que no ser mas especifica??  
Por que no tengo ganas -_-}  
  
/En un karaoke del centro de la ciudad..Alguien canta../  
  
" Cielo y Tierra juntos van, y una musica daran, cosas hay muy reales y otras mas   
son solo un mitooo!!"  
  
M: Ya, Yô..Bajate de ahi!  
  
Y: Dejame, esto esta divertido ^-^  
  
/De repente alguien mas se sube al escenario../  
  
"..nuevas vidas naceran y otras mas terminaran y eso se repite en un ciclo infinitooo!!"  
  
P: Agh! Hermano, baja de ahi ya mismo!! Debes acabar con tu entrenamiento!!  
  
H2: No quiero!  
  
/En una mesa un poco alejada, dos personas observaban..Una de ellas se levanta  
y camina hacia el escenario..Mientras que un hombre se sube de un salto al mismo y  
toma uno de los microfonos, como si estuviera posesionado!/  
  
" Enn ell mundo, aaa lgoo haayy profundo, cuando ya lo inevitaable llega..La   
vida te pueda dar otra oportuuniidaaad de seeeeeeeerrr!!"  
  
R: Agh, ustedes tres dan vergüenza ajena....  
  
Ry: Oh, vamos..  
  
H2: Ya tuvo que hablar el amargado!   
Por que no te subes tu, eh??  
  
R: Y-Yo?  
  
Y: Si. Vamos, Ren, únete al grupo ^-^!  
  
/Una mujer se acerca por detras de Ren y lo empuja../  
  
J: VE!  
  
R: AHH!!  
  
J: Luces!  
  
/Ren quedo en medio del escenario, y las luces se enfocaron en él../  
  
R: Hermana, que demonios estas haciendo!?-__-U  
  
J: Callate y canta!  
  
/Silencio.../  
/Mas silencio.../  
  
R: / Gota de sudor y cara de " Esto no da ¬¬"/  
  
H2: Vamos, Ren. Canta!  
  
R: -///-  
  
Y: Ren, yo se que tu puedes ^-^  
  
R: -////-  
  
/Ren tomo timidamente el microfono y abrio un poco la boca..¿¿Sera que   
si estaba por cantar??{Esta no me la pierdo! ^O^}../  
  
J: Musica!  
  
R: /muy timidamente../"...Los poderes se conjuntaran, y la luz a todos  
mostraran , el Shaman observa y su justicia tendraa.."  
  
Y: " ..Esa espada que posees sabras, que no es solo un arma mas, dos mundos  
con ella uniraaas.."  
  
H2: "Ambos muundos él..."  
  
Ry: " Mantendraa en unnionnn."  
  
R: " ..Su luz traeeraa"  
  
Y,H2,Ry,R: " Resuureccioonnn!!!"  
  
A: /Aplaudiendo../Muy bien, Amo Yô! Cantaron muy bien!  
  
An: -_- Bajense los cuatro!  
  
Y: Pero, Annita..  
  
An: QUE SE BAJEN , DIJE!!  
  
/Como desobedecerle a Anna?? Bajaron del escenario../  
  
H2: (Yô..Pense que a ella no la habiamos invitado..)  
  
An: Por supuesto que no! Se escaparon de la casa..A mitad de la mañana!!  
Tuve que acabar con la limpieza YO SOLAA!!  
  
M: (Aigh, esto se va a poner feo.. )  
  
P: Muy bien dicho, Anna!! /Mirando a HoroHoro con ojitos llorosos/  
No te imaginas como me preocupe por ti cuando vi que esta mañana no estabas!!!  
  
H2: Ay, ya Pirika..  
  
Ry: Solo vinimos a divertirnos un poco..Tampoco es para tanto.  
  
An & P: SI LO ES!!!  
  
An: Yô, Manta y Ryu, ustedes dejaron docenas de tareas sin cumplir!!  
  
P: Y tu hermano..Se supone que quieres ser el proximo Rey Shaman, cierto?  
Entonces por que no cumples con el entrenamiento!!??  
  
H2: Bueno, si cada vez que quieras que vaya a hacerlo, solo me llamaras, en  
vez de agarrarme con la red y arrastrarme por el piso como  
a un pescado, tal vez lo haria..  
  
P: Hermano.._  
  
/De pronto, todos se percataron de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien../  
  
Y: Oye, ren...  
  
R: Si?  
  
H2 & Y: Que haces tu aqui?  
  
R: Que que hago yo aqui?..Bueno,..Como explicarlo /Mira primero a Horo Horo, y despues  
a Yô, y termina mirando al piso../  
  
M: Que!?  
  
P: Que es lo que veo??  
  
M & P: /Señalandoa Ren y mirandolo con carita de malos,Asi---¬v¬,  
dicen en tonito burlon../ Se esta poniendo colorado!   
  
R: -///- Pero que es lo que estan diciendo ustedes dos!?  
  
M & P: Nada! ^-^  
  
J: Yo lo traje..  
  
M: Jun Tao!  
  
An: Y tu que haces aqui?  
  
J: Si yo lo traje, es porque vine con él y vine por que..Hey! A ti que te  
importa!? Este es un lugar publico ¬¬ . Puedo venir si yo quiero..  
  
An: -_-..Eso es cierto..  
  
H2: Pero hay algo que no entiendo..QUE HACES AQUI, PIRIKA!!??( Se supone que deberias estar  
en el campamento haciendome la comida ¬¬)  
  
P: Vine con Anna, A BUSCARTE; TONTO!!!  
  
Ry: Que? Pense que ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien..  
  
An & P: Tuvimos que venir en bus..Todo sea con tal ahorrar dinero -_-  
  
Y: /se da vuelta y mira a Ren../ Oye, te sucede algo?  
  
R:....../estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos../  
  
Y: Ren, me escuchas?  
  
H2: Espera, Yô..Dejamelo a mi!  
  
/Horo Horo se acerca maliciosamente a un Ren muy concentrado en lo que sea  
que estaba pensando, y pensaba en golpearle la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar, pero../  
  
R: NOOOO!! FUERA! FUERA YA! COMO PUEDO PONERME A PENSAR EN ALGO SEMEJANTE!!?? x////x  
  
H2: AHHH!! /Horo Horo se asusto por el grito completamente inesperado de  
Ren, y cayo al suelo../  
  
H2: /Parandose../ OYE! Que demonios te pasa!? Casi me matas del susto¬¬!!  
  
R: x_x.. Pero que fue lo que acabo de hacer!?....  
  
J: Ren..  
  
Y: /Se le acerca preocupado../Te encuentras bien, Ren?  
  
R: -///-  
  
H2: /acercandose a Ren/Ahora que lo preguntas, Yô,...Ren, has estado   
raro ultimamente..Estas enfermo, o algo??  
  
R: -///-  
  
Y: Ren..  
  
H2: Vamos Ren, di algo!  
  
R: -/////- Ya dejenme en paz..  
  
Y: Huh?  
  
H2: Ah..Listo. El Ren de siempre ya esta de vuelta! ^-^  
  
M: Que acaso eso te alegra?  
  
H2: -//- Metete en tus asuntos, Manta..  
  
/ Algo toma a Horo Horo del brazo con fuerza../  
  
P: A casita voy, y contenta estoy ^-^..  
  
H2: PIRIKA!! YA SUELTAMEEE!! ~O~  
  
P: NO! Es hora de volver con el entrenamiento!  
  
2: Ohh..Adios chicos T.T   
  
M: Adios!  
  
Y: Nos vemos mañana! ^-^   
  
Ry: Ah, si..Ya es hora de irme.. Adios!  
/Ryu se va del lugar/  
  
R: Jun, vamonos de aqui../comienza a caminar hacia la salida../  
  
J: Si../lo sigue../  
  
/Y ya se fueron los dos ^-^/  
Y: Adios!^-^   
  
M: Hasta mañana!  
  
/Horo Horo, Pirika, Jun, Ren y Ryu ya se habian ido del lugar y../  
  
Y: / se la da vuelta/ Bien, vayamos a casa..Me estoy muriendo de hambre!  
  
M: Si, yo tambien..  
  
/ Pero al avanzar unos pocos pasos, ambos chicos chocan con algo..  
An: HEY!  
Bueno, bueno..Se chocan con "alguien"; mejor? ¬¬  
An: ...Mejor ¬_¬/  
  
Y: /con una expresion de inocencia y santidad increibles en su rostro ^-^/A-Anna..Que sucede?  
  
An: Que es lo que van a hacer mañana??  
  
M: Solo nos vamos a reunir...  
  
An: Estoy hablando con Yô ¬_¬  
  
Y: Es solo eso, Anna. Solo nos vamos a reunir, nada mas ^-^  
  
An: Mmh...No te creo -_-  
  
M: Pero si es la verdad, Anna!  
  
An: / le lanza una de sus miradas mortales a Manta/...Ire a comprar unas cosas. Vayan a la casa  
y preparen la cena. La quiero servida para cuando llegue.  
  
/Anna toma sus cosas y se va del karaoke sin decir ultimas palabras. Yô y Manta tambien salen,   
pero toman un rumbo diferente y van hacia la casa. Durante el camino../  
  
M: /Suspiro de absoluto alivio / Por suerte, Anna no se entero. Verdad, Yô? ^^  
  
Y: Si. Tienes razon, Manta. Si se hubiese enterado de lo que haremos mañana, de seguro ya  
estariamos encerrados en algun calabozo, jijiji ^-^  
*Continurará!^^*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MWAJAJAJAJAJ! ^O^. Los he dejado con la intriga de lo que haran mañana!Ay, pero que mala soy ^^.  
(La verdad, es que ni yo se que es lo que haran mañana -_-U).  
Este es uno de esos fics que uno termina haciendo porque ya no soporta el aburrimiento y quiere   
matar el tiempo, asi que no se como acabara ^^U  
Bien, como soy nueva para ustedes, simplemente los voy a advertir: estoy mas pirada que una   
cabra @o@! A mis chistes solo los entiendo yo, y un 99.9% de lo que digo en el dia carece de   
completa logica, sentido y/o razon. Nunca se sabe de que soy capaz de escribir (ni sikiera yo lo  
se ¬¬U)  
Como dije al prinicpio, este es mi primer fic de SK, por lo que estoy mas que contenta, por que   
con lo que adoro la serie ^O^.. No se esperen encontrarse con personajes como Lyserg y demas,   
por que yo todavia no los conozco v.v ( aunque ya estan por pasar los caps nuevos en la tv ^w^!!)  
Aviso ahora y para simepre: mis comentarios al final de c/u de mis fics son eternamente largos, y  
por lo general, escribo cosas que ni 5 en comun con el fic en si (tenganme paciencia ^-^'). Ahora  
si, a hablar del fic:  
La cancion que cantan los chicos, (y quien no lo sabe)es el opening de la serie, en español(ahora si;   
ya le arregle la letra ^^U)  
Tratere de respetar lo mas posible las personalidades de los personajes (aunque son parecidos a   
mi en cierta forma,asi que creo que no habra problema ^^)  
  
Otra vez me ha quedado muy largo el final -_-*. Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero no puedo  
escribir menos; solo más y más. Mejor me voy despidiendo..  
Ah, cierto..Que si no, por ahi despues Takei me hace juicio ¬¬: ninguno de  
los personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente¡_¡), y son propiedad de su  
autor.  
  
Bai Bai!   
  
Ann-chan ^-^  
" Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!" ( mi frase; otro dia la explico; si es que me  
dan ganas :P)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Tomorrow what?

Karaoke ManKin!  
Capítulo II: " Tomorrow what?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
A: Amidamaru  
An: Anna  
H2: Horo Horo  
P: Pirika (prefiero "Pirika", a "Pilika", dunno why..)  
R: Ren Tao  
Ry: Ryu  
J: Jun Tao  
K: Kororo   
B: Bason  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
..: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El dia de mañana ya habia llegado, y ya no era el dia de mañana, sino el dia de hoy { si estare   
con ganas de decir incoherencias-_-}. Y lo que iban a hacer este dia necesitaba de cierta   
cooperacion por parte de alguien que definitivamente NO QUERIA COOPERAR...  
  
H2: Vamos, hermana! Tienes que ayudarnos!!  
  
P: Para que? Para que te vayas de fiesta por ahi y dejes de lado tus obligaciones??No pienso   
hacerlo ¬¬  
  
M: Por favor, Pirika..Solo sera por esta tarde, si?  
  
Y: Ademas, es posible que tambien venga Ren, y quiera divertirse en paz y tranquilidad,   
no lo crees?  
  
P: Que?....Mmh..No lo se..  
  
H2: Vamos, Pirika! Solo tienes que decir que lo haras; y hacerlo, claro..No es mucho, es solo por  
hoy; trata de comprender, si?   
  
P: .....  
  
H2:/Horo Horo se le acerca de rodillas a Pirika y pone cara de pobrecito/ Por favor? ¡o¡  
  
P: Agh, de acuerdo, lo hare -__- Pero no te hagas ideas raras ¬¬  
  
Y: Ideas raras?  
  
M: (Que quiso decir con eso??)  
  
H2: Je, esas ideas raras ya me las habia hecho hace rato, hermanita ^-^  
  
P: Sigue asi y no hare nada ¬//¬  
  
/ En ese momento, alguien abre la puerta../  
  
An: Yô..Tienes visitas../pega la media vuelta y sale de la habitacion/  
  
M: Uh? (Ultimamente, Anna se ha estado comportando de forma extraña..)  
  
Y: ....  
  
H: Yô..Quien crees que sea?  
  
Y: No tengo idea, pero ire a ver.. ^-^   
  
/Yô sale del cuarto seguido de los demas y se encuantra con Jun Tao../  
  
Y: Jun..  
  
M: Jun Tao, pero...  
  
Y: Que es lo que se te ofrece? ^-^  
  
J: A mi, nada, gracias.  
  
H2: Eh?  
  
J: Disculpen, pero debo irme. Adios! ^-^  
  
/Jun Tao se corre, mostrando a un Ren muy confundido../  
  
R: Hey! Hermana, espera! No te..vayas..  
  
/..demasiado tarde, porque Jun ya habia desaparecido../  
  
Y: Uh? Pero si es Ren...  
  
M: Ren!? Que haces aqui??  
  
H2: Y que hacias escondidito detras de tu hermana?? Te damos miedo? ^o^  
  
R: /enojado/Aigh, ya callate! /realmente enojado/Y yo no estaba escondido detras de mi   
hermana, tonto!! Solo..estaba parado detras de ella..Eso es algo totalmente distinto ¬¬  
  
H2: Si, si. Como digas../se da la vuelta para ver a Pirika/Entonces..Lo haras?  
  
P: ......  
  
/Manta e Yô se dan la vuelta tambien, esperando la ultima respuesta de Pirika../  
  
P: /Levanta la vista/.. o//o.. /vuelve a mirar al piso/..Si; lo hare..  
  
Y: Ah, que bien!  
  
M: Entonces ya podremos salir! ^-^  
  
H2: Que bien, salgamos de una buena vez! ^O^ Vamos Kororo..  
  
K: Si  
  
Y: Bien, Amidamaru..Vamos^^  
  
A: Si, como usted diga, Amo Yô!  
  
P: Yo..Yo mejor voy a hacer mi parte../sale corriendo del cuarto/  
  
R: A-A donde vamos?  
  
Y: Vamos..  
  
H2: De campamento! ^O^ ..Que dices, Ren? Aun quieres venir con nosotros??  
  
R: ..Ire..Pero solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer para hoy ¬//¬  
  
H2: /se le acerca a Ren y le da palmadas en la espalda/ Siempre el mismo amargado...  
Pero es una suerte que decidas venir con nosotros ^o^!  
  
M: Y eso porque te anima tanto, eh??  
  
H2: Y eso a ti que te importa, enano!! ¬o¬+   
  
/Yô, Manta y Horo Horo toman sus bolsos, y caminan sigilosamente hasta la salida de la casa de   
los Asakura, seguidos por Ren, para que Anna no se dé cuenta; y por milagro logran salir. Pero   
a los segundos, Anna nota su ausencia y comienza a ir detras de ellos, pero Pirika intenta   
cumplir con su trabajo../  
  
P: Hola, Anna! A donde vas??  
  
An: Pirika, que haces aqui?  
  
P: Mmh..Vine de visita..Por?  
  
An: ...Por nada. /Anna sigue avanzando, pero Pirika le impide el paso../  
  
P: Y..Como estas?  
  
An: B-Bien, pero..Podrias quitarte del medio? No me dejas pasar..  
  
P: Pero si no me has dicho a donde vas..  
  
An: Ire a buscar a esos irresponsables.. Escaparse asi de la casa; son unos cobardes...  
/ Como Pirika seguia sin quitarse de su camino, Anna la esquiva por la derecha. Pero Pirika la   
alcanza y otra vez no la deja pasar../  
  
An: Y ahora que quieres?  
  
P: ...Sabes?Por estar tan lejos de casa, no puedo hablar con mis viejas amigas, y hay algo  
de lo que necesito hablar con alguien...Hablaria con mi hermano, pero él se reiria en mi cara,  
o me daria la espalda; no se como reaccionaria si se lo cuento; y..estaba pensando, si tal vez  
tu podrias..si tu tal vez podrias ser ..una buena amiga y escucharme..   
Ademas, yo se a donde van los chicos. Despues de escucharme podrias ir a buscarlos, no te parece?  
  
An: Y si se van del lugar al que crees que han ido?  
  
P: Créeme. No se iran de alli..  
  
An: Mmh..De acuerdo; entremos a la casa..  
  
/Mientras tanto, los chicos ya habian llegado al lugar donde armarian su campamento. Era un   
pequeño bosquecito cerca de la casa de Yô y algo alejado de la ciudad. Era un lugar muy   
tranquilo, perfecto para descansar../  
  
Y: Manta..Me pasas mi bolso?  
  
M: Eh? Si..Aqui tienes.  
  
H2: A ver Kororo..Me ayudas con esta bolsa de dormir? Este maldito cierre no se quiere abrir..  
  
K: Sí.  
  
A: Amo Yô, esto se ve muy bien. Es la primera vez que estoy en un campamento solo para   
descansar..  
  
Y: Bueno, simepre hay una primera vez. Verdad, Amidamaru?  
  
/Todos estaba muy entusiasmados y armando la carpa, preparando las bolsas de dormir, y armando la  
fogata..Bueno, casi todos, porque Ren estaba apartado de los demas, apoyado sobre un arbol,   
de brazos cruzados. Su mirada era seria y solo observaba atentamente como el resto del grupo   
armaba y preparaba todo../  
  
H2: Ay! NO HAY CASO!! Este maldito cierre no abre! ..Y como voy a hacer para dormir cuando   
caiga la noche?? ¡_¡  
  
R: Eres un inutil..  
  
H2: Eh? Que dijiste?? Porque no vienes y lo abres tu, niño perfecto!!??  
  
/ Ren camino hasta donde estaba Horo Horo luchando con el cierre de la bolsa de dormir. Se   
agacho, tomo el dichoso cierre y con suma delicadeza y paz interior { creanme cuando les digo  
que a veces se necesita de paz interior para abrir un cierre caprichoso ¬¬} logro abrir el   
cierre.../  
  
R: Listo..  
  
H2: /con cara de enojado/Eso no es justo!Porque tu pudiste abrirlo y yo no??   
  
R: Fuiste tu el que me llamo " niño perfecto"; cómo una persona " pefecta" no va a poder   
abrir un simple cierre??   
  
H2: Ja, yo pude haberlo abierto solo..Tu solo pudiste abrirlo porque yo ya lo habia aflojado ¬¬  
  
R: No; no pudiste abrirlo por que sos " defectuoso" ¬v¬ . Admitelo, eres un inutil..  
  
H2: Pero por quién me tratas?? AQUI EL UNICO INUTIL ERES TU! Y ademas de inutil, miedoso!!   
Por que te escondias detras de tu hermana!? A quien tenias miedo de ver, eh!?  
  
R: YO NO SOY UN INUTIL!! Y MUCHO MENOS, MIEDOSO! Y..Y yo no tenia miedo de ver a nadie¬¬  
  
M: Entonces..Tenias miedo de ver a alguien a quien si querias ver??  
  
R: EH?? Que tipo de pregunta es esa!? Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido ¬//¬  
  
Y: Bueno..En realidad si.  
  
H2: A ver, explica que yo tampoco entiendo..  
  
Y: Bueno, si alguien tiene miedo de ver a otra persona, directamente ni va a verlo, cierto?  
  
H2: Si..  
  
Y: Pero si alguien si quiere ver a alguien, y lo va a ver, pero despues se arrepiente, y le entra   
el miedo de no saber que hacer, lo mas probable es que se vaya o que se esconda..verdad? ^-^  
  
M: A eso me referia yo v_v..  
  
H2: Ahá! /se le acerca a Ren y lo mira con cara de complice/ A quien querias ver, pícaro? ¬v¬   
  
R: Que!? A-A nadie! Yo no iba a ver a nadie! Y ya no te me acerques tanto, quieres? -//-  
  
Y: Mmh? Ren..Tienes calor?  
  
R: Que QUE!? +///+ P-Por que lo preguntas, Yô?   
  
Y: Porque estas muy colorado..  
  
H2: Si, es cierto../pone su mano derecha sobre la frente de Ren/ Mmh..Me parece que tienes   
fiebre,Ren..  
  
R: Bueno, ya; ya! Quitame las manos de encima!!/ Ren empieza a forzejear con Hor Horo para que lo  
suelte/  
  
H2: Pero que diablos te pasa!? Deja de moverte tanto Ren!!  
  
M: (Estos dos no tienen arreglo -__-U)Que vamos a hacer con ellos dos, Yô?..Eh..? /Mira para la  
derecha, mira para la izquierda; mira para el frente/ Yô!  
  
R: Bason!  
  
B: Si, señorito Ren!  
  
H2: Si quieres guerra la tendras, mocoso malcriado! Kororo!  
  
K: Si!  
  
/Yô va hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos y se planta justo en el medio de la pelea../  
  
Y: Amidamaru! Posesiona esta espada!  
  
A: Si!  
  
Y: Cuchilla de Buda!!  
  
/segundos mas tarde../  
  
H2: x__x  
  
R: @___@  
  
Y: Listo; asi ya no pelearan mas, jijiji ^-^  
  
M: (Ay, Yô...) No crees que te pasaste un poco?  
  
A: No, joven Manta. El Amo Yô hizo lo correcto. De no haberlos detenido a tiempo, los daños   
hubieran sido mayores..  
  
M: Si, creo que tienes razon..Pero me parece que quedaron inconcientes.  
Que haremos con ellos mientras estan asi, Yô?  
  
Y: Mmh..Con todo lo ocurrido, nos olvidamos de que Ren no trajo   
absolutamente nada y...  
  
M: Es cierto!  
  
H2: Agh..Que fue lo que me paso?..  
  
A: El Amo Yô y yo tuvimos que detenerlos..  
  
R: Uhh..Mi cabeza me da vueltas @_@   
  
Y: Se esta haciendo de noche.. Vamos a sentarnos alrededor de la fogata, quieren?  
  
/Todos asientieron, pero Horo Horo se metio dentro de la carpa a buscar algo../  
  
Y: Que bien se siente estar calentitos frente al fuego^-^  
  
M: Si, creo que nunca antes lo habia hecho ^-^  
  
R: ....Es lo mismo que estar parado frente a la hornalla encendida de   
alguna cocina -__-  
  
M: Si, como digas Ren ^-^U  
  
H2: He llegado ^O^!  
  
Y: Bien..Y que fuiste a buscar??  
  
H2: Esto..  
  
/De la bolsa de plastico que Horo Horo sostenia, saco una botella.../  
  
M: Pero si eso es..!  
  
R: Solo tenemos 13 años, Horo Horo. Eso no nos sirve para nada ¬_¬  
  
H2: Eso lo dices por aburrido :P!  
  
Y: Pero es cierto, Horo Horo..Que haremos con todas esas botellas de   
cerveza?  
  
H2: Pues lo obvio..Las tomaremos! ^o^  
  
R: Y para que quieres que tomemos tanta cerveza?  
  
H2: Para divertirnos un rato, Señor Amargado ¬¬  
  
R: No me llames asi, inconciente ¬¬+  
  
H2: Mmh..Creo que ya hemos peleado suficiente por hoy..Toma,   
bebe un poco, si? ^w^  
  
R: Que..? Para que quieres que tome cerveza!?  
  
H2: (Para emborracharte, tonto ¬v¬..)  
  
R: o///o (Que que..!?)  
  
/ En ese momento, Yô se acerco a la bolsa de Horo Horo y saco una de las  
botellas../  
  
Y: Mmh..Veamos..  
  
/La destapó y empezo a tomar con todo { wow! O_o}/  
  
M: YÔ! Que haces? DETENTE!  
  
/Yô deja de tomar y se limpia la boca con la manga de su camisa../  
  
Y: Hay que vivir la vida, Manta..Ademas, yo estare atado a Anna por el  
resto de mi vida -__-; si no hago esto ahora, no volvere a tener la   
oportunidad..  
  
M: Bueno, si. Lo ultimo es cierto pero..No tienes en cuenta las   
consecuencias??Amidamaru, dile algo!  
...Amidamaru?  
  
Y: Les dije a los demas que se fueran de paseo ^-^.  
  
M: Que? O sea que ni Amidamaru, ni Bason, ni siquiera Kororo estan aqui??  
  
Y: Exacto ^-^ ../Mira a Horo Horo sentado al lado de Ren, intentando  
hacerlo tomar de la botella/... Por qué..?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wii! Listo y acabado el segundo capi de K-MK! Debo admitir que por el momento me esta saliendo  
como a mi me gusta ^-^ . En cuanto a lo ultimo, no se de donde salio -x-. Que Horo Horo  
llevara cerveza al campamento ni me lo hubiera imaginado. Y la excusa de Yô para tomar es-a mi  
forma de ver- muy válida, porque dudo que Anna le deje hacer algo asi ¬¬  
Y que habra pasado con Anna y Pirika??...Ni idea.  
El ultimo pensamiento de Yô no esta completo; el resto de lo que cruza por su linda cabecita  
sera revelado en el cap. 3 ^o^ ( como me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente con la intriga ¬v¬).  
Me encantaria revelar cosas del proximo capitulo, pero es que ni yo se de que tratara, porque  
me salen en el momento ^^U. Aunque un par de cositas ya estan planeadas de antemano; pero esas  
son cositas que no se pueden-ni deben- ser reveladas antes de tiempo ^-^  
No me gustaria tener que revelar la "verdadera" clasificacion de este fic, porque como dije en el  
cap.1, es una mezcla de todo (y no pienso decir a que me refiero con " todo" :P). Por que? Porque   
me parece que lo estoy haciendo demasiado facil, y es mas facil aun darse cuenta de como va  
la cosa :P  
Eso es todo por ahora ^-^, que lo disfruten!  
  
Bai Bai!   
  
Ann-chan ^-^  
" Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
PD: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; todos son propiedad de su autor  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. So Many Bottles Around Us!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capítulo III: " So Many Empty Botles Around Us!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
A: Amidamaru  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
K: Kororo   
B: Bason  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
{me habia quedado en el pensamiento de Yô, no?Bueno, esto es lo que mi adorado niño  
estaba pensando =^-^=:}   
Y: [Por qué..? Por qué él debe ser tan molesto..y él tan serio??  
Por qué él es tan apartado, y él tan insistente?? Y..Y por qué ninguno  
de los dos mira para este lado??]  
  
/..Y al acabar su pensamiento, Yô siguio tomando de su botella. En frente a Yô, estaban un par de  
niños un..tanto? inquietos ^^U../  
  
H2: Vamos, Ren! No seas cobarde!/le acerca su botella de cerveza-que ya estaba casi vacia^^U-/  
  
R: No es ser cobarde! Es ser responsable!/ aleja a Horo Horo como si se tratara de una mosca../  
  
M: Horo Horo! Deja ya en paz al pobre de Ren, si? Si él no quiere tomar es su decision..  
  
R: Exact-  
  
H2: NO! Ren va a tomar porque yo quiero!!/le acerca la botella con mas insistencia../  
  
R: Pero..IDIOTA! QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIR ESO!!??/se pone de pie, muy enojado {enojadisimo O.o}/  
  
H2: Pues..Yo soy Horo Horo y con eso ya me basta para obligarte ^o^!  
  
R: Pues a mi NO ME BASTA!! NO TIENES NINGUNA AUTORIDAD SOBRE MI!! Y no puedes obligarme a   
nada, tonto ¬v¬  
  
M: Amigos, por favor -__-Uu {al pobre de Manta no le dan ni 5 de atencion ^^u}  
  
H2: Ah, si? Y por que??  
  
R: Porque..YO SOY REN TAO, DE LA DINASTIA MAS PODEROSA DE TODO EL   
MUNDO!! MWAJAJAJAJA!!/risa demencial -__-UU/  
  
H2: Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto...Hagamos un trato; si tomas un traguito chiquito de   
mi botella, no te molestare por el resto del campamento, y no te volvere a obligar   
a tomar..nunca. Si? ^.^  
  
R: /mira la botella y sonrie maleficamente ¬v¬/..De acuerdo.  
  
H2: ^w^. Sabia que aceptarias.. Toma/le pasa su botella/  
  
R: /la recibe y sonrie maleficamente¬v¬..otra vez^^/..Listo.  
  
H2: Listo qué, si no tomaste nada!?  
  
R: Tonto..La botella esta vacia ¬v¬  
  
H2: No hay problema /pega un salto hasta la bolsa, saca otra botella y vuelve a donde estaba Ren/  
Toma, cumple el trato con esta botella^o^  
  
R: AIIIGHHH!! Que no quiero tomar, TONTO!! [Yo pense que con lo de la botella vacia iba a poder   
engañarlo ¬¬+]  
  
/A todo esto, Yô seguia tomando. Tomaba despacito, pero de que tomaba, tomaba. Manta se dio  
cuenta y en vez de perder el tiempo tratando de salvar a los insalvables {e insufribles, para   
completar ¬¬U}, decide intentar hacer de la conciencia de un Yô con miras a ser futuro miembro  
de algun grupo de alcoholicos anonimos {aunque no tanto como HoroHoro, pero eso ya es   
otro tema ^-^}/  
  
M: /con cara de preocupado/Yô..Hasta cuando piensas seguir tomando?  
  
Y: /deja de tomar y mira a Manta por unos segundos../No quiero dejar de tomar..  
  
M: Que QUE!?Por favor! Tienes que volver a ser el Yô sano de antes!  
  
Y: Tranquilizate, Manta. Es solo por esta noche, en serio ^-^ {si, claro ¬v¬..}  
  
/Mientras tanto, Horo Horo y Ren seguian su riña.../  
  
H2: Pero que se supone que debo hacer para que aceptes tomar aunque sea un traguito!!??  
  
R: Nada! Ni te gastes, porque no pienso tomar ni siquiera un traguito! Mucho menos de tu misma  
botella!!/se da la vuelta, enojado y resentido, para darle la espalda a Horo Horo../  
  
H2: Mmh..Veamos [debe haber una forma de convencerlo...Ya se!] Ohh, Re--n..  
  
R: /dandose vuelta/Que quieres?  
  
H2: Eres CUTE, Rencito! *^O^*  
  
/Ante la verdaderamente enorme sorpresa de que Horo Horo lo llame asi {sólo YO lo llamo asi¬¬},   
Ren sólo atinó a abrir su boca tan grande como sus ojos, bajando completamente su guardia..  
Rapido y veloz como..el Tren Bala de Japon?^^, Horo Horo se acerca mas a Ren y muy sorpresivamente  
le emboca la botella en la boca, y tira al pobre al piso, obligandolo a que tome; no  
sin antes sentarsele encima para que no se pueda escapar, claro ^^/  
  
R: /en el piso y luego de haber acabado involuntariamente toda un botella el solito en cuestion  
de minutos/ @x@  
  
H2: /Se le sale de encima y Ren se pone de pie../ Y? Te gusto??^x^  
  
R: No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida..MALDITO SEAS HORO HORO!!................  
.........si, me gustó¬//¬  
  
H2: O.O En serio?? Pense que no..Pero bueno..Quieres hacer fondo blaco??^w^  
  
R: No se que es pero..No tengo otra cosa que hacer..  
  
/Manta, en la otra punta del campamento, y con cara de pura resignacion, mira a Yô como toma, y  
a los otros dos, tomando mas botellas para hacer fondo blanco..Él ya habia hecho todo lo que  
estaba a su alcance {y convengamos en que su alcance no es mucho que digamos ^-^Uu}/  
  
M: Ire a buscar a los demas {entiendase, Amidamaru & Cía.}. Tal vez si los encuentro, puedan   
ayudarme../Pega la media vuelta y se va../  
  
/Yô, que ya habia terminado su primer botella de cerveza, se estira un poco y toma otra botella  
mas. Mientras, Horo Horo y Ren ya habian empezado a hacer fondo blanco. Por alguna extraña razon,   
siempre empataban, y ya iban por la cuarta o quinta revancha../  
  
R: /Comienza a tomar mas lentamente, y desvia su mirada hacia un costado...Y despues de unos   
segundos, para de tomar, y se queda viendo a..{a quien!?}..a Yô. Se queda mirando como el joven  
tan bonito tomaba su ya segunda botella con tanta tranquilidad como con la que duerme {..no sera  
que si esta dormido??Digo, no? Uno nunca sabe..}/  
  
R: °¬° {---Cara de embobado/baboso..Yo pongo la misma cara cuando me quedo viendo a Yô ^^}  
  
/Horo Horo, que vaya a saber uno porque, desde hacia rato que no le quitaba el ojo a Ren, se dio  
cuenta de su "nueva y extraña" actitud../  
  
H2: /Mira a Ren..Mira a Yô..Mira a Ren..Mira a Yô..Mira a Ren..Mira a Yô... ...Y al fin   
Horo Horo logro atar ciertos cabos sueltos, armo el rompecabezas con las pocas piezas que tenia../  
  
H2: [..Sera que..tal vez..No, eso no puede ser posible...A Ren- A Ren le gusta..LE GUSTA YÔ!?!?  
Pero eso, no parece ser todo...Yô esta tomando; él no haria eso, cierto?..No, no lo haria..Pero   
ahora si lo esta haciendo...Dicen que el alcohol ahoga las penas, pero que penas puede tener Yô   
para tomar tan lenta y tristemente?..Algo le debe estar pasando...]  
  
/Yô sigue tomando "lenta y tristemente", mientras Ren sigue viendolo con la misma cara de   
embobado^^. Horo Horo seguia sumergido en sus pensamientos../  
  
H2: [Pero...Aigh, que a Ren le guste Yô es raro...Tan raro que hasta me da cosita; casi como   
asquito XP. Dos hombres juntos? No encuadro bien la cosa....Pero por que a Ren le gusta Yô? Ren,  
el chico mas serio y frio que conozco, enamorado de..de Yô!?..Y ademas, que tiene Yô!? Primero,  
la tiene a Anna, que no es muy buen partido, pero una novia es una novia..Lo que me hace acordar   
que quiero tener novia T__T-pero a eso lo dejo para mas tarde-. Y ahora resulta que en la red   
tambien cayo Ren!!?? No entiendo porque; Yô es solo un vago que se la pasa durmiendo o escuchando  
musica¬¬..Que tendria para ofrecer Yô, como para que Ren se fijara en él de esa forma!!??]  
/Horo Horo para de tomar, y sigue pensando, pero ahora esta medio como un poquito alterado^^../  
[ Pero..Por que me pongo asi..]/Horo Horo deja de pensar y mira un poco el panorama.../  
  
/Yô hace un pare para tomar aire despues de tomar tanto, ademas, ya habia acabdo su segunda   
botella ^^U. Pero al levantar la vista, se da cuenta de que Ren lo estaba mirando {con la cara  
de embobado que ya dije antes..}../  
  
R: °¬°....o///o /Mira para un costado de golpe./  
  
Y: Ups, lo siento...Se que no debo beber tanto, pero es que con algo me debo mantener ocupado.  
Perdoname por mi mal comportamiento, si? ^-^  
  
H2:/con la misma alteracion de hace unos instantes^^U/[Sigo sin entender...Por que me pongo asi?  
Ni que a mi me gustara Yô o algo parecido¬¬....Pero..Y si tal vez, solo tal vez, a mi llegara a  
gustarme..no se..Yô?No, Yô jamas podria gustarme..Demasiado simple para mi¬¬...Ren?No!   
Ren jamas podria gustarme!! Pero porque me imagino algo semejante!!??Ademas...Ademas, a mi hermana  
le gusta Ren; si a mi me llegara a gustar Ren estaria...como traicionandola..]  
  
/Pero algo impide que Horo Horo siga discutiendo consigo mismo. Manta se aparece entre unos   
arbustos, seguido por los espiritus../  
  
M: Bien, ahi los tienen. Ahora les toca a ustedes ser ignorados, porque estos tres no paran de   
tomar por mas que se los pida y se los pida...  
  
A: Amo Yô, por favor. Deje de consumir esas bebidas alcoholicas! Le haran mal!  
  
B: Señorito Ren, tomar cervezas no lo haran mejor shaman, ni nada por el estilo! No es bueno  
para su salud!  
  
K: -  
  
H2: Ya, no digas nada, Kororo. Ya me imagino cuales serian tus palabras..  
  
Y: Amidamaru? Que hacen aqui??  
  
A: El joven Manta nos trajo de vuelta. Nos dijo que ustedes se habian puesto a beber, y que no   
querian parar..  
  
Y: De acuerdo, Amidamaru. Dejare de beber {pero solo por hoy ¬v¬, supongo..}Ya puedes quedarte   
tranquilo, si?  
  
R: Tu tambien, Bason..Ademas, yo nunca quise tomar, me obligaron¬¬+/mirada mortal a Horo Horo/  
  
A: De acuerdo..  
  
B: Si asi va a ser, volveremos a nuestro paseo..  
  
/Minutos despues, los espiritus acompañantes ya se habian ido para continuar con su paseo,  
y los chicos ya tenian sueño {mas todavia, los que habian estado bebiendo ^^U}...Pero habia un  
pequeñisimo e insignificante detalle../  
  
M: Si mal no recuerdo, Ren no sabia que vendriamos de campamento, asi que él no tiene ni ropa  
para cambiarse, ni bolsa de dormir para pasar la noche..  
  
R: Es-Es cierto! No me habia dado cuenta de eso..  
  
M: Mmh..Entonces, alguien debera compartir su bolsa de dormir contigo.../todos miran a  
Manta con mucha extrañesa {no los culpo ^^}/Pe-Pero a mi no me miren! Mi bolsa de dormir es de  
mi mismo tamaño!...Ren jamas entraria en ella¬¬U  
  
R: Cierto...Ademas, no quisiera dormir con un enano¬¬  
  
M: -___- Si, yo tampoco quisiera dormir contigo, Ren..  
  
/Ren queda en el medio de los otros dos candidatos a compartir sus bolsas de dormir con él../  
  
R: /Mira a Horo Horo../  
  
H2: ..../rojo como un tomatoe y ecahndose hacia atras en una negativa total/  
Q-Que? Yo!? No! No y No!! Yo con Ren no pienso dormir!!   
Eso Jamas!!!!No no no no no!! NO QUIERO!!XO  
  
/Resignado, Ren mira hacia el otro lado; el ultimo que queda es Yô. El chico de los eternos   
auriculares naranjas estaba tan distraido, pobre...Cuando se da cuenta de lo que la mirada de Ren   
significa, Yô se sonroja y mira al piso..Pero despues de unos segundos, levanta su mirada  
y con su ya tipica sonrisa y cara de buenos amigos le dice:/  
  
Y: Esta bien, Ren. Si quieres, puedes dormir conmigo. Compartiremos mi bolsa de dormir ^-^ ..  
  
R: {Wow! El chico acaba de inventar el tono de rojo mas intenso del mundo O_o. Y con su propia  
cara!} °///////////°  
  
H2: [Q-Q-Que QUE!!?? No! Como pude ser tan tonto!!??...No me hubiera imaginado que Yô invitara   
a Ren a dormir con él!!..]  
  
M: Bien, pero con que dormira Ren?No trajo nada de ropa..  
  
R: Ah, por eso no hay pro-  
  
Y: No hay problema! Yo traje mis dos pijamas..El que es mio por que me lo compre yo{y yo me pregunto:con   
que dinero?? Oo}; y el otro que me hizo Anna el mes pasado ^-^ . Yo usare el pijama que me hizo Anna,   
para no hacerla enojar; toma, Ren. Usa el mio ^-^  
  
R: °///° Gr-Gracias...  
  
M: Bien, si ya esta todo, vayamos a dormir!  
  
H2: Si, a dormir -___-+ / y mientras camina, va pateando una de las tantas botellas que hay   
tiradas en el piso../  
  
+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+...+:::+  
  
/Mientras tanto, en la pension de los Asakura, Pirika y Anna siguen hablando../  
  
P: ..y eso es todo v///v  
  
An: Eso es todo? Y porque no se lo cuentas a tu hermano?  
  
P: No! Horo Horo jamas..Mi hermano jamas lo aceptaria..Ademas, Ren nunca me ha mirado, ni siquiera   
una vez...Sabe que mi hermano existe, pero no debe tener ni idea de que yo tambien existo ¡.¡   
  
An: /tan fria como siempre¬¬/Ren Tao y Horo Horo viven pelandose...Y es posible que tu hermano no  
lo quiera ni ver si se entera de que a ti te gusta ese presumido.   
Pero es tu hermano; debes decirselo..  
  
P: No puedo...Jamas podria..Por dos razones..  
  
An: Cuales son esas razones?  
  
P: Eh? Bueno, la primera es que creo que mi hermano ya sabe que me gusta Ren..  
  
A: Y la segunda?  
  
P: ...Creo que...Creo que a mi hermano tambien le gusta Ren!  
  
An: Que? Eso no puede ser posible..  
  
P: Si puede ser posible...Por que lo es; basta con dedicarle la suficiente atencion como para darse  
cuenta...Pero lo peor de todo es que...Me siento terrible, porque se que estoy enamorada de   
alguien que ya tiene dueño ¡o¡  
  
An: Dueño? Estas diciendo que Ren tambien es raro?  
  
P: Si ¡_¡...Y a que no te imaginas quien es el dueño del corazon de mi amado Ren...  
  
An: No, quien?/sigue siendo igual de fria¬¬ {pero yo le tengo una pequeñita sorpresa para que se  
le valla lo de fria ¬v¬...}/  
  
P: /Empieza a lagrimear; ....y ya esta llorando¬¬. Se lanza a los brazos de Anna, que apenas  
logro atajarla, y sigue llorando en sus brazos../...Anna! El dueño de/snif/..el dueño de mi  
amado Ren es /snif!/..Es..ES YÔ!!! T___________T  
  
An: X____X QUE QUE!?!?!?!?!? /Y ahora, como nunca antes se habia visto, Anna estaba roja como la  
luz de pare de algun semaforo, sacando humo de la cabeza, y en su mirada, obvias ganas de   
cometer homicidio..Anna estaba..CELOSA!{ya dije yo que le iba a cambiar la temperatura a esta   
chica ¬v¬}/  
  
/Anna entonces, hace una especie de "Flashback Mode" y se acuerda de todas las ocasiones que   
involucraran a Ren y a su "futuro esposo" Yô, y el témpano que llevaba dentro se le deshizo. Anna  
cayo en cuenta de que era muy probable de que los sentimientos de Ren sean correspondidos por la  
unica persona que le importaba../  
  
An: [Y ahora...que es lo que voy a hacer..? Si Yô corresponde los sentimientos de ese mocoso..  
QUE SERA DE MI!? ~O~]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MWAJAJAJAJAJA!! Sufre, Anna! SUFRE!!...Ay, que mala soy ^U^ . Si; soy Anti-Anna.  
La niña sera muy importante para que Yô logre ser el Shaman King, pero de que no la soporto,   
no la soporto y se que muchos comparten mis sentimientos ¬v¬...Tambien soy   
Anti-Relena Peacecraft, pero esa es otra historia ^-^. Muchas sopresas, muchas...  
Muchas confusiones/confesiones tambien ^-^ ( y las que estan por venir!!). No me gustaria adelantar   
algo de este fic, porque la verdad, que hasta yo me sorprendo ^o^, pero se que en algun futuro no   
muy lejano va a hacer acto de presencia, mi estimada Tamao Tamamura ( ella tendria que ser la   
futura esposa de Yô; no Anna!! ¬¬)...Este fic va a ser un completo desastre..Hasta yo me estoy   
mareando con todas las relaciones que van a haber! Hasta ahora, voy contando 3 relaciones de   
amor platónico, y 2 de amor correspondido; 3 de celos, y 2 de lazos familiares ^-^..Pero ya no   
digo mas!  
Pero hay algo que no me cierra...Por que Horo Horo,viniendo de una tribu Ainu, y respetando tanto  
a la naturaleza y bla bla, por que se le dio por llevar cerveza, tomar a lo loco, y acabar pateando  
una de tantas botellas, en vez de tirarla a un cesto de basura para vidrios??Que acaso este chico  
no sabe nada de Ecologia y Reciclaje!?  
Y ahora, otra vez con la intriga (si, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo: me encanta dejar a la gente  
con la intriga ¬v¬), en el proximo capitulo, Yô y Ren dormiran juntos!!, en la misma bolsa de   
dormir, que encima es individual y no de esas que son para dos personas..Van a estar apretaditos   
los dos, en una bolsa de dormir, toda la noche! XDDD..Y encima les esta llegando el verano,  
por lo que va a hacer calor ¬v¬..Ay, pero que mala soy. Y Horo Horo? Que hara mi principe de  
la nieves frente a semejante situacion de incomodidad!? Si no fueran las 9:11 PM, y mi pizza  
grande de muzza y jamon no estuviera por llegar, ya mismo me pondria a escribir el capi.4; pero  
mañana me tengo que levantar temprano, a las 11, para ver el Maraton de Shaman King, con el   
pre-estreno de dos capitulos nuevos!!!! Y en la propaganda, vi a Manta, con Moske haciendo la  
posesion de objetos!!! OoO!! Esa si que no me la pierdo!! El collar de Anna ahora es blanco, o   
me parecio a mi?? Y que son todos esos bicharracos enormes que montan Ren, y no vi bien quien mas??  
Que fue lo que le hizo el peluquero a Elisa en la cabeza!! Quien haya sido el autor de ese corte  
merece que le corten la cabeza¬¬...Ya, ya..Tranquila, toma aire; respira!...Demasiada emocion;  
vengo esperando por el sabado de mañana desde hace meses!!!Definitivamente, demasiada emocion @.@  
  
Bai Bai!  
  
*Ann-chan* (feliz y contenta, feliz y contenta, porque mañana va a ver el maraton de SK!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
PD: Gracias por los reviews! Me dan animos para continuar ¡.¡ . Rally, ya me lei unas cuantas  
cositas tuyas; escribes de re-güeno (no, no es que sea media bruta...Es que soy bruta entera XDD) 


	4. Midnight Trouble!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capitulo IV: " Midnight Trouble!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
A: Amidamaru  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
K: Kororo   
B: Bason  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/ Mientras Anna aun no se recuperaba del shock que le dio Pirika con aquel chisme, los  
chicos ya estaban instalados dentro de la no muy grande carpa, listos para dormir..  
Horo Horo quedo en una punta, Manta en el medio, y Ren e Yô, en la otra punta del interior  
de la carpa../  
  
/Todo estaba en completo silencio; solo se escuchaba el ruido de algun que otro insecto,   
pero nada mas que eso...Bueno, tal vez algo mas que eso../  
  
Y: /Todo acurrucadito y con los ojos cerrados, seguramente dormido ¬¬../  
  
R: /Mirando a Yô {y supongo que agradeciendole a todos los dioses por semejante oportunidad XD}/  
*¬*(..Yô..)  
  
Y: (Eh..? /abre un poco los ojos/ Si? Que pasa, Ren? =.= ){---cara de dormido ^^}  
  
R: (Eh!? Na-Nada...No quise..despertarte v//v. Sigue durmiendo..)  
  
Y: /se acomoda un poco, y acaba dando para el lado de Ren. Lo mira con esa carita de bueno  
que tanto encanta a cualquiera ^///^/(..Te sucede algo? Si es asi, puedes contarme...Si quieres)  
  
R: (Que!? No! No me pasa nada, en serio *///*...)  
  
Y: (A mi si me pasa algo.... .... Tengo calor ^-^U)  
  
R: (x///x..Si es por mi, puedo dormir afuera; no me molestaria [Bueno, en realidad si, pero que  
mas da?¬///¬])  
  
Y: (No; no es por ti, Ren...Se acerca el verano; ..y sabes que viene junto con el verano, Ren??)  
/Mira al otro shaman con una enorme sonrisa y satisfaccion en su rostro^^/  
  
R: (*////* ..No; no lo se..)  
  
Y: (Pues...Llegan mas noches claras y despejadas...En verano, las estrellas se pueden ver mucho  
mejor ^-^)  
  
R: (-///- Estrellas?...Solo querias hablar de..estrellas? [Creo que me ilusione   
demasiado pronto ¡_¡])  
  
Y: (Bueno, no precisamente...En realidad, si hay algo de lo que me gustaria hablar....Pero creo   
que ni siquiera podria hablar de eso conmigo mismo;...es algo que me tiene muy confundido ^-^)  
  
/Yô y Ren continuaron hablando en voz baja; discutian. Ren queria saber a que se referia Yô con  
"eso", pero Yô no terminaba de convencerse para contarle a Ren. Tanto susurro no dejaba dormir  
a Manta. El pobre estaba justo en el medio, al lado de ellos../  
  
M: [-___- Por que no se callaran! Quiero dormir ¡.¡..... ...... Momento!] (Hey! Horo Horo!)  
  
H2: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
M: (Horo Horo! DESPIERTA!!)  
  
H2: ZZZZZZZZZ...Ñam, ñam..( Eh?..Ah, eres tu..Que quieres?? =_=)  
  
M: (Te cambio de lugar, si?)  
  
H2: [Cambiar de lugar? Eso significa que Manta estara en mi lugar, y yo en el lugar de Manta..  
Je, seria una buena oportunidad para vigilar que esos dos no hagan cosas raras¬¬](..De   
acuerdo^x^)  
  
/Lo mas sigilosa y silenciosamente posible, Horo Horo y Manta cambiaron sus lugares../  
  
M: /en el lugar que era de Horo Horo/ [ Mucho mejor..Desde aqui, casi ni se los escucha^-^]  
  
H2: /en el lugar que era de Manta/ [Uh?..Pero si esos dos estan hablando..!! Quiero saber de   
que estan hablando!]/ Se corre hasta el extremo de su bolsa de dormir mas cercano a la bolsa   
compartida, y se tapa hasta la nariz.Quiere espiar../  
  
/Dentro de la bolsa compartida, la discucion continuaba../  
  
R: (Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Yô...Me diras, si o no!? -_-+)  
  
Y: (De acuerdo, te dire.......Lo que me tiene confundido, es...algo ^-^)  
  
R: (-.-||| Ah, si? No me digas...Vamos, dime!!)  
  
Y: (^-^.../Se endereza y queda mirando el techo de la carpa/..Ren...Alguna vez,..te has enamorado?)  
  
R: [x/////x..Yô?] (Adonde quieres llegar con esa pregunta?¬///¬)  
  
Y: (Es que...creo estar enamorado de alguien; ..pero no estoy seguro...Porque si asi fuera, no  
sabria como llevarlo adelante...Mucho menos con Anna dando vueltas por todas partes u.u)  
  
R: (Estas..enamorado? Y no es de Anna!? O.o...Vaya sorpresa..)[Pero entonces...de quien!?]  
  
/Nadie lo sabia, pero Horo Horo seguia escuchando, ahora con mas atencion que al principio../  
  
H2: [Asi que Yô esta enamorado..Pero si no es de Anna,...Si no esta enamorado de Anna, ENTONCES  
DE QUIEN!!?? oO]/En su necesidad de saber mas, Horo Horo se acerca mas a la bolsa de dormir   
vecina, pero../  
  
R: /con cara de enojado/ (Espera un momento, Yô..)  
  
Y: /con cara de sorpresa/ (Eh?..Si, claro)  
  
/Con mucho cuidado Ren toma su lanza y apunta a../  
  
R: No te muevas ni un centimetro mas, gusano!!  
  
H2: x.x..Ren?  
  
R: No, tu abuelita! Que esperabas, imbecil! Que pretendes con acercarte tanto, eh!?  
  
H2: Pretender?? o//O..Nada! Yo no pretendo nada [Yo no pretendo nada, yo no   
pretendo nada. En serio que yo no pretendo nada..{--autosugestion ^-^}..Bueno, ya; que   
yo si pretendo algo ¬v¬U]...Ya, Rencito. Cambiale la mira a tu lanza, si?? ^^Uu, que la   
expctativa de vida que espero para mi no es la misma que la que tu podrias darme¬¬U   
  
R: Como..C-COMO ME LLAMASTE!!  
  
H2: Ohhh, ya veo. Asi que te molesta que te llame asi, eh? ¬v¬..Y dime, como vas durmiendo con  
Yô, Rencito? Es "acogedor"?? Te sientes seguro a su lado?? Tienes planeado meter la mano en sus   
pantalones mientras él duerme??? Abrazarlo quizas? Llenarlo de besos por toooda la cara??  
O tal vez, tu idea de "haber dormido bien" incluye acciones mas "placenteras"????¬v¬  
  
R: O/////////////////////////O...YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!!!~O~ NO TE SOPORTO!!!! YA NI SE QUE FUE LO QUE   
SE ME CRUZO POR LA CABEZA CUANDO PENSE QUE TU- [Ouch...No debi haber dicho eso-.- .]  
  
M: [Solo hay absoluto silencio; si, eso es. Solo puro, completo y unico   
silencio =.= {--mas autosugestion^^}...Aunque, si presto mas atencion...Tal vez podria contarle de  
esto a Anna y ella me perdone algunos quehaceres ¬v¬]/decide escuchar atentamente, y no quejarse./  
  
H2: Que yo que?? Pensaste que yo que!? DIME POR FAVORRR!!! Si? *u*(me muero de la curiosidad!)  
  
R: Que!? NO ME MIRES ASI!! -//-.   
  
/Ren vuelve a apuntar a Horo Horo con su lanza, y una expresion en su rostro nunca antes vista.   
Se pone de pie y mira de reojo a Yô. Entre tanta palabreria, el joven se habia puesto de pie sin   
siquiera ser notado. Pero su mirada estaba perdida, era una mezcla entre indignacion, ignorancia  
y sorpresa. Ren corrio la vista y la dirijio a Horo Horo, ahora totalmente enfurecido./  
  
H2: /poniendose de pie/..Mira, Ren. No se por que me miras con esa cara, pero si fue por algo  
que dije, perdoname ^v^.  
  
R: TONTO! IDIOTA! IMBECIL! INUTIL, TARADO, ESTUPIDOOOO!! ME ACABAS DE HACER PASAR EL MOMENTO MAS  
VERGONZOSO DE TODA MI VIDAAA!!! JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!!! /dando un golpe con su lanza/  
  
H2: /esquivando el golpe de Ren/HEY, YA TRANQUILIZATE!! LO SIENTO, SI? No debi haber dicho todas   
esas cosas; estuve fuera de lugar..Pero por favor, NO ME MATES!!~O~   
  
/Ren estaba por dar otro golpe, ahora sin la mas minima intencion de fallar, cuando de repente,  
siente una presion en su pecho. Un calor en su espalda lo detiene por ese momento, y su golpe  
falla. La mirada de Ren quedo detenida en el rostro de Horo Horo, que lo miraba con cara de no  
creerlo..Un par de brazos rodean el cuerpo de Ren, haciendo que este suelte su lanza, dejandola  
caer. El joven chino aun no cae en cuenta de lo que sucede; esta como hipnotizado, con la mirada   
en blanco. Pero aun estando asi, pudo ver las distintas y cambiantes expresiones que aparecian en  
el rostro de Horo Horo, a medida que pasaban los segundos. El shaman del norte habia abierto   
tanto sus ojos, que si los abria mas, se les salian de la cara. Ren no comprendia que era lo que   
estaba ocurriendo...Y unas palabras llegaron a sus oidos; pudo sentir el tibio aliento que las   
acompañaba en su cuello. Aquella presencia, aquel cuerpo, hacian mas presion contra el suyo; le   
rogaban que se detuviera../  
  
'Ya basta...No sigas..por favor.'  
  
/Segundos mas tarde despues de las palabras, de la voz, Ren es jalado hacia atras../  
  
R: Yô..*////*  
  
/Yô responde tomando a Ren por un brazo, acercandolo mas a él, y lo abraza {*////* SWEET!!!}.  
Y lo acerca mas y mas hacia él; acercandose al rostro del confundido Ren../  
  
Y: No quiero que pelees; que peleen...No me gustan tus reacciones violentas..Prefiero estar en  
los momentos en los que todos estan contentos y sonrien; no me gustaria volver a estar en medio  
de una mas de sus tantas peleas...  
  
R: Yô..*/////*. Por que..? No-No entiendo *///*  
  
H2: [oO..Oo..Esto se esta poniendo raaro..Nunca habia visto a Yô asi; mucho menos a Ren con   
esa cara oO...Y ese acercamiento es muy-....NOOOO!!!! TONTO, TONTO, TONTO! Tengo que impedir  
que eso ocurra Ò__Ó..PERO YA!!]  
  
*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*  
  
/Los labios de ambos jovenes estaban cada vez mas cerca..Y mas cerca; tanto, que respiraban el aire   
del otro...Solo habia milimetros de distancia entre ambos. Estaban decididos a hacerlo, no importaba  
si ella estaba ahi. Lo harian en su propia cara../  
  
'Yô..Yo..'  
  
'No digas mas, mi querido Ren...Solo dame lo que mas deseo...'  
  
/ Estaban tan cerca, demasiado para su gusto. Ella queria impedirlo, pero no podia; no podia gritar.  
Y al fin, el beso cobró vida con el contacto de los labios de los chicos tan enamorados../  
  
An: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YÔOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NO LO HAGAS!!! YÔ!!!!!!!!!REN, MALDITO BASTARDO!!!  
ME LAS PAGARAS!!!!!!! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO, YÔ!!! ~O~ Yô-  
  
P: ANNA! ANNA! DESPIERTAA!!  
  
An: EH!? Pirika!?...[Era solo un sueño? No; una pesadilla!...Pero..parecia tan real..Yô ¡_¡]  
  
{N/A: Como despues se hizo muy de tarde, Pirika se quedo a dormir en la pension Asakura ^^}  
  
P: Te encuentras bien, Anna? No hacias mas que gritar y dar patadas por todas partes!  
  
An: Si..Creo que estoy bien...[Por que habre tenido semejante pesadilla??]  
  
P: Parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla...De que era?? Y que tenia que ver Ren en tu mal  
sueño!?  
  
An: Estaban Yô, y Ren....apunto de..  
  
P: Apunto de que??  
  
An: Y yo estaba ahi...Y aun asi, no le importo ¡.¡  
  
P: Que cosa no le importo?? Aquien no le importo!?  
  
An: Él tenia pensado hacerlo, en mi propia cara....Ni siquiera volteó a mirame ¡_¡  
  
P: Pero de quien esta hablando!? (Yo quiero saber -__-!)  
  
An: Y ese maldito miserable...Como se atreve! ò__ó...En cuanto lo vuelva a ver, juro que lo mato!!  
  
P: PERO DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO!? QUE FUE LO QUE VISTE EN TU PESADILLA!? Y QUE TIENE QUE VER   
REN EN TODO ESTO!!??  
  
An: /toma a Pirika de su ropa, levantando su otra mano en un puño muy amenazador/  
Estaban Yô y Ren, apunto de besarse; DE BESARSE!!...Y yo estaba ahi, y ni se dieron   
cuenta ¡-¡..Y yo queria gritar para evitarlo, PERO NO PODIA GRITAR!!...FUE HORRIBLE!!!  
(Y fue todo por tu culpa ¬¬)  
  
P: Mi-Mi culpa?? Y yo que tengo que ver!?   
  
An: Fuiste tu la que me metio en la cabeza eso de que a Yô le gusta Ren!!  
  
P: Oo..Que?!...Ah, no! Esa no fui yo!! Yo solo te dije que a mi me gusta Ren, que a mi hermano   
le gusta Ren, y que parece que a Ren le gusta Yô. Jamas, JAMAS!, dije que a Yô le gusta Ren.  
No se de donde sacaste esa idea tan ridicula...(Y ya suelta mi ropa que es nueva¬¬)  
  
An: (Es nueva? No parece -.- ..) [Yô..]  
  
*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*  
  
H2: [Tengo que evitarlo si o si!!]....  
  
Y: /mirando directamente a los ojos de Ren/ Prometeme que no volveras a pelear por tonterias..  
  
R: /completamente perdido en los ojos de Yô {*.* Y quien no!?}/ Pero, Yô...Él dijo todas esas  
horribles cosas..Yo; no podia quedarme asi...  
  
M: /De pie sobre su bolsa de dormir/ [Uy! Esto si que esta interesante! Anna me perdonara los  
quehaceres de toda una semana; tal vez mas!! ^.^]  
  
H2: [Ya..no lo soporto mas...No lo aguanto mas...] NO SE BESEN! NO SE BESEN! POR FAVOR, NO LO   
HAGAN!! NO QUIERO QUE SE BESEN, NO QUIERO!!! NI QUE SE ABRACEN, Y MUCHO MENOS QUE DUERMAN JUNTOS!!  
NO LOS QUIERO VER TOMADOS DE LA MANO, NI SENTADOS UNO AL LADO DEL OTRO!!!NO QUIERO QUE SE VEAN  
A LOS OJOS CON ESAS CARAS DE "PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADOS"!!! Y SI SE LLEGAN A HACER MIMITOS ME TIRO  
DEL PRIMER PUENTE QUE VEA!!! CON SOLO VER TODO ESE RUBOR EN SUS MEJILLAS ESTANDO TAN CERCA  
EL UNO DEL OTRO ME DAN GANAS DE...de...DE RAPTAR A REN Y LLEVARMELO MUY MUY LEJOS PARA QUE EL  
APROVECHADO DE YÔ NO LE PONGA NI UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA!!!! ~O~   
  
Y: X__X..Que yo soy un aprovechado?  
  
R: X___X..Y que me quieres raptar para llevarme adonde!?  
  
M: -x-...Horo Horo..Creo que acabas de decir mucho mas de lo que deberias haber dicho..  
  
H2: x.x...Ups. [UPS,UPS,UPS!!!]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Je,je,je!!!!! 'Ta bueno, ne? A mi me gusta mucho como me esta quedando (lo cual es muuy raro¬¬.)  
Yo solo tenia la idea de que Yô y Ren iban a hablar y por eso Manta y Horo Horo iban a acabar   
cambiando sus lugares; pero se me fue un poquito la mano, y me salieron cosas que ni yo me esperaba,  
como la pesadilla de Anna (y aun le esperan mas, je je je ¬v¬).  
Mmh..Ademas de Tamao estaba pensando en incluir a Lyserg..Porque ya vi el marton de SK!!!  
Y los capitulos nuevos que pasaron, fueron los dos donde aparece el chico ingles tan bonito y   
que tanto me ha encantado (y es que con esos ojazos verdes taan hermosos, me dejo KO! *//*..No  
se como Ryu pudo confundirlo con una niña ¬¬U). Raro, pero despues de ver a mi ahora adorado Lyserg  
practicar su radiestecia con su cristal, se me dio por intentar que tal me salia a mi; ya que  
tengo un collar con un péndulo y ciertos poderes sobrenaturales, por que no? ^-^ . Y si!  
El pendulo se mueve para donde yo le pido; poquito, pero se mueve ^.^!( No, no estoy loca..Es en  
serio ¡o¡). Pero ya; eso nada con mi fic tiene que ver ¬¬U..  
Wai! Yo no sabia que seria tan capaz de poner a Ren en esas situaciones! Y Horo Horo se quemó  
el solito ^w^ (que se quemó el solito, significa que se delato a si mismo, para el que no lo  
sepa ^^)...  
Ultimamente estoy muy inspirada con este fic; tanto, que creo que me olvide de otros dos que estan  
casi terminados ¬.¬U...Casi, porque todavia no los termine :P..Y tengo miedo de sufrir, otra vez,   
otro de esos malditos bloqueos de escritor ¬¬+ (es que siempre se me dan cuando mas   
inspirada estoy-__-)  
Hmm...Creo que voy a acabar subiendo este fic de a dos capitulos..Asi que si tardo mucho en subir  
aunque sea uno, es porque todavia no termine el que le sigue XD...  
Uh! Me estan llegando nuevas ideas! Mejor las escribo antes de que se me escapen *^.^*  
Espero les haya gustado tanto como me gusto escribirlo a mi ^-^  
  
Bai Bai!  
  
*Ann-chan* (Feliz y contenta por que ya conocio a Lyserg!! Y ya lo adora y todo ^w^!!..Y por que  
estoy escribiendo en tercera persona?? Si estoy yo solita O.o...Cosa rara..)  
  
" Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams"   
  
PD: REVIEEWWWWWSSSS!!! ONEGA----I!!! Aunque sea para decir que nos les gusto..Sean sinceros..¬_¬U  
(bueno, tampoco muuy sinceros porque si no me van a destrozar -__-U) 


	5. I Always Wins!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capitulo V: " I always Wins!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/Eran las 6 de la mañana en el campamento de los jovenes shamanes. Habian pasado solo cinco   
horas, cinco horas desde tan embarazoso momento. Yô no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido; decidio  
no prestarle mucha atencion a lo dicho por Horo Horo, por que considerando toda la cerveza que   
se habia tomado ¬¬U..Manta tambien habia quedado dormido; por mas que quisiera seguir escuchando  
para despues irle con el chisme a Anna, es solo un niño y el sueño le habia ganado. Pero../  
  
R: /Sentado sobre la bolsa de dormir de Yô, con Yô dormido detras de él/...Dime.  
  
H2: / Acostado en su bolsa de dormir de espaldas a Ren/zzzzzzz  
  
R: No te hagas el dormido, Hoto Hoto¬¬  
  
H2: Que no es Hoto Hoto; y si ya sabes mi nombre, no me molestes con eso¬¬  
  
R: Quiero que me digas..  
  
H2: Que te diga que, Ren?..Ni se te ocurra preguntarme por 23° vez por que dije lo que dije¬.¬..  
  
R: ...Por que dijiste todo eso!!??  
  
H2: .....Ya no sigas preguntando lo mismo, quieres!?  
  
R: /subiendo el tono de voz/ Pero es que necesito saber! Necesito saber por que reaccionaste de  
esa manera, si lo unico que Yô me decia era que no debia pelear por tonterias!  
  
H2: /acurrucandose mas en su bolsa de dormir/ Parecere tonto, pero no lo soy, Ren...  
  
R: A que te refieres con eso, idiota!? /se pone de pie/  
  
H2: /poniendose de pie, aun dandole la espada a Ren/ No me llames idiota, idiota! Tu no tienes ni la  
menor idea de lo que cruza por mi mente; y sigue soñando si esperas que yo te lo diga!  
  
R: Agghh! No te soporto! Parece que hubieras nacido solo para hacer de mi vida un infierno!  
Si no es molestandome con idioteces, es faltandome el respeto! Y la lista de tus agresiones hacia  
mi es aun mas larga, tonto!!  
  
H2: ......No naci para hacer de tu vida un infierno, Ren...Se que a veces soy muy molesto..  
  
R: ..realmente insoportable ¬¬..  
  
H2: ..que casi nunca te dejo acabar lo que dices cuando hablas, y anoche te hice pasar un mal momento,  
lo se....Perdoname, quieres? Creo que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol cuando dije todas esas   
barbaridades...  
  
R: [ Horo Horo me esta pidiendo perdon? A mi??]...Suenas raro: que te pasa?  
  
H2: .........  
  
R: Oye, te estoy hablando! /Toma del brazo a Horo Horo y lo hace dar la vuelta/ ......!!  
  
/ Horo Horo estaba con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo, completamente mudo...Pero eso no   
era todo../  
  
H2: /levantando la cabeza, pero aun con la mirada baja/ Que quieres que te diga? Aprovecha tu tiempo  
ahora, porque no estare con ganas de hablarte por mucho tiempo...  
  
R: ...Solo..quiero que me digas por que dijiste todo eso..Y que es lo que te sucede ahora..  
  
H2: Hm..No se porque lo dije; solo recuerdo que estaba enojado y que no lo soportaba mas..No  
se que fue lo que me paso.... Y ahora; ahora me molestas tu.  
  
R: Que!? Yo?? Y yo que te hice!? Deberia ser yo el que este molesto contigo! Despues de lo que  
me hiciste pasar, ya deberia haberte cortado en pedazitos con mi lanza!!  
  
H2: /levantando la mirada, con ojitos raros/ Y por que no lo hiciste?? Tal vez hasta me hubieras  
ahorrando el pasar este mal rato...Pero ya no pelearas conmigo, cierto? No; no lo haras.  
El viejo Ren ya estaria por cortarme la cabeza por haberlo llamado "idiota", pero el nuevo Ren   
ahora tiene mas contencion, o me equivoco!?  
  
R: Mas..contencion? A que te refieres con eso??  
  
H2: /señala a Yô/ Él; Yô...Yo te he dicho muchas veces cuando peleabamos, que no me pegaras...  
Pero una noche cualquiera, Yô te dice que no pelees y ahora eres un santo!? Admitelo..  
Si Yô te lo pidiera, lamerias sus sandalias¬¬..  
  
/se escucha un bostezo detras de Ren../  
  
Y: Fuuuaaa....Ya basta los dos, no me dejan dormir...Y que dices sobre Ren lamiendo mis sandalias,   
Horo Horo? =.=  
  
R: [Esto..es el colmo!!!] YA ES EL SEGUNDO MOMENTO MAS VERGONZOSO DE TODA MI VIDA QUE ME HACES   
PASAR, HORO HORO!! AHORA PROBARAS EL FILO DE MI LANZA!!!   
  
/Ren toma su lanza y se prepara para armar guerra, pero Horo Horo ni se mueve../  
  
H2: [A ver si tengo razon..]  
  
Y: Ya basta, Ren!..Pense que anoche habiamos acordado que no pelearias mas por ese tipo de cosas..  
/se levanta y sonrie/ ^-^  
  
R: Eh..!? S-Si, Yô...Lo siento -///-U  
  
H2: [Lo sabia!Lo sabia!Lo sabia! Ren se pierde cada vez que él le habla o lo mira ~-~..]  
(Es patetico)  
  
/Yô da un par de pasos y llega hasta Horo Horo/  
  
Y: /apoyando su mano sobre un hombro de Horo Horo/ Ya, tanquilo Horo Horo ^-^ ..Se que algo debe estar  
pasandote, pero no te preocupes. Puedes contarmelo cuando quieras, y si puedo, te ayudare, si?  
  
R: [Ahh...Yô es siempre taan bueno *///*..Pero por que no esta consolandome a mi XO?]  
  
H2: Sueltame..  
  
Y: Eh..?  
  
/Horo Horo se saca la mano de Yô de encima de su hombro bruscamente, y da un paso atras..  
Ren solo observa confundido, al igual que Yô../  
  
H2: /con cara de super enojado/De ahora en adelante, habra guerra, Yô Asakura...  
  
/Horo Horo mira de reojo a Ren, pero este le esquiva la mirada../  
  
H2: Bien, como quieras...Solo espero que cambies tu desicion; si es que puedes ¬¬. Adios.  
  
/Inesperadamente, Horo Horo sale corriendo de dentro de la carpa/   
  
R: Y a este que le pasa??  
  
Y: .../mira el interior de la carpa/ Oye, Ren..  
  
R: Si?  
  
Y: Donde esta Manta?  
  
R: /mira por todos lados/ ..No se; de tan enano que es ya lo perdimos..  
  
/De pronto, Yô y Ren son interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador proveniente del exterior de la carpa;  
el grito de una...mujer??/  
  
R: Que sucede!?  
  
Y: No se! Vayamos a ver!  
  
/Yô y Ren salen corriendo de la carpa, para encontrarse con una escena realmente...terrible?,  
espantosa?..No; realmente patetica¬¬/  
  
Y: /mira a uno /Manta?../mira al otro/ ..Horo Horo? Que sucede??  
  
R: Bien, quien de los dos grito como niña??  
  
M: Fue Horo Horo!! Fue él!  
  
H2: Ah, gracias Manta..Con amigos como tu¬¬+..  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
/Sin que nadie lo supiera, detras de unos arbustos, dos figuras desconocidas observaban muy atentamente.../  
  
An: Como el maldito ese le haya puesto un dedo encima a mi Yô, te juro que me las va a pagar!!!  
  
P: Ya, Anna. Por cierto, porque estamos espiandolos?  
  
An: Yo estoy aqui desde hace una hora...Lo encontre a Manta dando vueltas por ahi, y él me conto  
de varias cosas que ocurrieron anoche..Y-Y ese maldito de Ren :O!!  
  
P: Bueno, ya. Recuerda que a mi me gusta ¬¬U..Ah! Casi lo olvidaba..Cuando venia para acá  
recibi un mensaje de-  
  
An: Espera! Quiero ver que pasa!!  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
/ Manta trataba de explicar las cosas{ Horo Horo grito como niña por haber visto una simple arañita XDDD}, pero   
cada vez que lo intentaba, de alguna manera Horo Horo lo hacia callar../  
  
Y: Y entonces que ocurrio? No comprendo muy bien..  
  
M: Es que sali y me encontre con-  
  
H2: LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA! LALA LA LA LAAAA!!  
  
R: /levantando la mano en forma de puño/AIGH, YA CALLATE! Dejalo hablar que yo tambien quiero saber!!  
  
Y: / se le acerca a Ren y le toma la mano con la que amenazaba a Horo Horo/ Ya basta, Ren!  
Cuantas veces mas tendre que decirte lo mismo!? No me gusta que pelees..con nadie!  
  
H2: (Ja! te salvaste por que vino tu amorcito a defenderte ¬v¬+)  
  
R: (Esperate a que Yô no este para detenerme y ya veras, imbecil ¬v¬..Y) Y que dijiste!?  
YÔ NO ES MI AMORCITO!! x////x Y NO VINO A DEFENDERME, TONTO!! Hasta cuando vas a seguir con  
lo mismo!? Que no te basto con lo de anoche????  
  
H2: ( Nop ¬v¬)  
  
/ En ese momento se escuchan un par de voces, y se mueven unos arbustos..Yô se da cuenta../  
  
Y: Que..Quien anda ahi!?  
  
M: Que sucede Yô??  
  
H2: Alguien esta detras de esos arbustos, puedo sentirlo..  
  
/Ren solo da unos pasos al frente y queda parado detras de Yô../  
  
H2: /mira a Ren de reojo/..Que haces ahi detras? Ven mas al frente...(o es que tienes miedo de que sea  
un monstruo?? Niño miedoso ¬v¬)  
  
R: No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aqui (y el niño miedoso eres tu; gritas como mi hermana ¬v¬)  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
P: Anna, que haremos? Ellos ya saben que estamos aqui!  
  
An: Calmate...Solo saldremos de este escondite y los llevaremos de vuelta a la casa..  
  
P: Pero como? Estan en su semana libre y no tienes nada con que amenzarlos..  
  
An: Anna Kyouyama siempre gana ¬v¬  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
Y: No tengo todo el dia, salgan quienes quiera que sean!  
  
/ Como si nada, de detras de los arbustos sale Anna, seguida por Pirika, y caminan hasta donde  
esta Yô../  
  
M: Pero si es..  
  
Y: A-Anna!  
  
An: /con cara de mala/Que significa todo esto?  
  
H2: Pi-Pirika?? Oh, por favor dime que no eres aliada de Anna!! [lo unico que hace falta es que   
me haga hacer el mismo entrenamiemto que Anna le hace hacer a Yô T.T]  
  
R: Que no lo ves, niña? Solo somos un grupo de hombres disfrutando de un campamento hasta que se  
aparecio el cuco ¬¬  
  
P: Ren..[Ren *¬*!]  
  
/Anna se saca a Yô del camino y llega hasta Ren. Le dirije una de sus mas mortales miradas asesinas../  
  
An: Tu te callas, metido! /de sorpresa le da una trompada a Ren, que deja al chico en el suelo!!  
{Ohh! Si que esta brava la chica Oo}/  
  
M: Anna! Pero porque lo hiciste!?  
  
/Horo Horo da unos pocos pasos hacia Ren, pero ve como su hermana se le estaba adelantando;  
y como Yô ya les habia ganando a ambos../  
  
H2: [No es justo-__-+]  
  
P: Te-Te lo tienes merecido! Eres un metido, Ren! {esta disimulando ^.^}   
  
Y: /en el piso, al lado de Ren/ Ren! Te encuentras bien?? {sumamente preocupado ^-^}  
  
R: Si..Estoy bien. Ella es solo una niña; y golpea como tal ¬.¬+ /se pone de pie, ayudado por Yô/  
  
An: Bien, ahora supongo que nos iremos a la casa...PERO YA! /Mira a Yô/  
  
/Yô se da vuelta y mira a Anna realmente enojado. Sabia que Anna no era una chica facil de  
comprender, pero no entendia el por que de ese golpe. Sólo mira a la chica, esperando una muy  
buena respuesta../  
  
Y: Por que lo hiciste, Anna?  
  
An: Porque quise (y ese tonto se lo tenia bien merecido). Ahora vayamos a casa!  
  
Y: Nosotros no iremos a ninguna parte, Anna...  
  
M: Oh Ohh...[Tengo un mal presentimiento]  
  
H2: [ A que aqui se arma guerra!]  
  
P: Impone tu palabra, Anna! Haz que te respete!!Ejerce tu cargo como la futura esposa del Rey Shaman !!  
  
An: /despues de haberle tirado una piedra por la cabeza a Pirika/ No me digas lo que debo hacer!!  
Ahora...Vas a ir a casa por que yo te lo ordeno Yô!!  
  
Y: Obligame :P   
  
P: Ohh! Te saco la lengua, Anna! Que haras, que haras??  
  
An: (Quieres mas piedras dentro de tu cerebro?)  
  
P: No -x- .Ya, me callo..  
  
An: De acuerdo, Yô. Como quieras...Quedate con estos animales; le dire a los demas que-  
  
M: A los demas? Te refieres a-  
  
An: QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS!...Como sea, Amidamaru y los otros espiritus se pondran muy tristes   
al saber que sus shamanes no quisieron ir a rescatarlos ¬v¬...Adios.   
  
Todos: QUE QUE!?   
  
R: TIENES A BASON ATRAPADO!?!?  
  
H2: Bason? A quien le importa! Que hay de mi pequeño Kororo?? No le has hecho nada, cierto?? T.T  
  
Y: Pobrecito Amidamaru T__T...Vale, voy yendo al rescate -.-U. Tu ganas, Annita...  
  
An: /mirando triunfante a Pirika/ (Te lo dije. Anna Kyouyama siempre gana!)  
  
P: Bueeno../toma a Horo Horo de las patitas y se va cantando/ A casita voy, y contenta estoy,   
porque contigo voy a estar mejor...  
  
H2: Oye, hermana...Quieres que te mande a un curso practico de como tratar a tu pobre hermano   
como a un ser humano normal?? (que yo no soy algo para arrastrar ToT!!)  
  
M: Oye, y esa cancion de donde la escuchó?  
  
H2: Eso es lo peor, Manta...La escribio ella misma..Y eso que no la conoces entera!  
(Esa cancion es mi verdadera sentencia de muerte T.T)  
  
Y: Annita..Que le hiciste esta vez al pobre de Amidamaru..  
  
An: Ya veras ¬v¬ [Ya veras, Yô...YA VERAS! ¬v¬]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahi lo tienen..Otra vez dejo todo en el suspenso ¬v¬..(es que la intriga del que pasara es el nexo entre   
cap. y cap. ^-^!)  
Siento como que este capitulo me quedo medio flojo..Pero es que ya estoy en la segunda semana de clases, y me  
estan dando duro las materias ¡.¡ (eso le quita las ganas a cualquiera¬¬. Aunque no dejare de hacer este fic!  
Eso si que no!!)..Je, la cancion que Pirika canta (ya habia comenzado a cantarla en el cap. 1..) si  
existe. La escribi y todo; se llama "La Cancion de Pirika para Arrastrar a Horo Horo".  
Algun dia la niña del norte acabara de cantarla ^-^U..  
Raro, que Yô le haya sacado la lengua a Anna y que Anna haya ido a espiar a los chicos..Pero todo  
tiene sus razones (Anna esta celosa¬v¬)  
  
Anna: No lo estoy!¬¬  
  
Ann: Que si lo estas!!!¬v¬  
  
Anna: Que nooo!! ¬¬+  
  
Ann: A mi nadie me gana argumentando, niña! Y mas respeto a tus mayores!!¬v¬+  
  
Anna: Mayores? Cuantos años tienes; 30?  
  
Ann: NOOOOO!! Sólo tengo 16 ToT..Mala¬¬ (Yô acabara quedandose con Ren ¬v¬)  
  
Anna: No si yo puedo impedirlo!!!¬¬+  
  
Ann: No si yo puedo impedir que tu puedas impedirlo!!!!¬o¬+  
  
Yô: Y hasta aqui llegan sus lineas, porque ambas se han agarrado a los golpes ^-^Uu  
Ottroooo Teemaaaaa! Reviews:  
  
*Rally: Tienes razon. El castigo de Tamao en tu fic si es medio tonto; pero ya quiero ver que   
sucede cuando se pongan a jugar al Rey! ^o^ ..Y con eso de que si este fic tuviera YôxAnna   
seria tu fic IDEAL, ya lo dije (creo) Eso JAMAS!!! Como habras visto, no me llevo muy bien   
con la "prometida" de MI adorado y amadisimo Yô (porque el niño es SOLO MIO!!!).Y a proposito¬¬..  
Que es eso de que en el cap.5 de "Cuando las chicas se juntan", Horo Horo le diga a Ren "Rencito"??  
Solo yo puedo llamarle asi -.-  
  
Horo Horo: Y yo ^o^!  
  
Ann: Ya no te metas! /empuja a Horo Horo fuera de escena/  
  
Horo Horo: AUCH! MALA ¬.¬+  
  
Ann: JA! Quien te manda??¬.¬  
  
Por lo menos dame credito, que yo bautize al niño asi, y en ninguno de los caps de tu fic le  
llaman "Rencito" ^-^..O bueno, llamalo como quieras, ya que ni que yo fuera Takei ^^U  
  
*Candymaru: DÔMO ARIGATÔ!!! TUT...Son reviews como los tuyos los que me dan animos para seguir  
escribiendo ^-^. Espero te guste este nuevo capi; pero ya dije..creo que me salio mas o menos v.v   
  
*jocky-misao: Horo Horo celoso?? En serio?? No me digas! Y cuando se ha puesto celoso el niño??XDD  
Vale si; no se la banca el pobre...  
  
*Hemkei: Sorry, pero a mi no me gustaria tener que hacer de este fic un YôxAnna -__-+, te guste o no  
el pairing. Y esto tampoco va a acabar siendo un YôxTamao. Vale, si, que la del pelo rosa me cae  
mas güena y simpatica que Anna (y a quien no??), pero la unica que se metera con Yô aqui SOY YO!!  
Bueno, y tal vez Ren XDDD   
  
A ver, veamos: Quien quiere que aparezca primero?? Tamao o Lyserg??? Es que no me decido ¬.¬U  
  
Y a este capi lo voy a subir solo porque quiero ver sus respuestas a la pregunta anterior para ver   
como lo sigo. Odio ser tan indecisa XDD..  
Y otra vez me llegan mas ideas oO..Mejor las anoto ya mismo! (sera que mis ideas son mensajes  
divinos?? por que la verdad que yo tenga buenas ideas y en tan buena cantidad, ya es milagro Oo)  
  
Bai Bai!  
  
*Ann-chan* (mas que feliz y contenta por que ya estan pasando los capis nuevos de SK por FK!! Y hoy vi a  
Hao..Oh, Hao *¬*..CUTE CUTE!! Sera el malo, pero lo de wapo no se lo quita nadie XD!)  
  
" Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
Pd: lo mismo de 100pre= REVIEEEWWWSSSSS!!! Please!!!!Onegai!! Dôzo!! Por favor!! Por fis?  
(ya doy lastima con solo mendigar reviews -.-Uu) 


	6. You'll see!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capitulo VI: "You'll see!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
A: Amidamaru  
B: Bason  
K: Kororo  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/Iban en fila, uno detras del otro, siguiendo a la cabeza del grupo. Ni siquiera podian   
lamentarse, porque de hacerlo, sufririan las consecuencias...Parecian unos cuantos condenados  
detras de su verdugo. Anna era la que iba al frente y daba las ordenes; y detras de ella, Yô,  
Horo Horo, Ren y Manta la seguian; no tenian otra opcion. Nadie sabia con presicion lo que la  
perversa Anna le habia hecho a los espiritus acompañantes de los jovenes shamanes../  
  
H2: Cuaaantoo faaaltaa??? -o-  
  
An: Falta lo que se me canta! Ya calla y sigue caminando¬o¬  
  
H2: (Bueno, si te pones asi ¬¬)  
  
R: (Maldita sea, y a mi quien me mando a meterme con esta gente tan anormal¬¬U)  
  
H2: Ohh..Kororo ¡___¡ (Que te habra hecho esta bruja?)  
  
Y: (Amidamaru ¡_¡...Pero Anna no podria..no seria capaz...)  
  
An: Soy capaz de todo lo que hecho, y mucho mas, Yô..Asi que deja de lamentarte ¬.¬  
  
Y: Bueno ú__ù. Como digas, Anna..  
  
H2: Cuaaantoo faaaltaa??? -o-  
  
R: Hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo, tonto! Has estado viviendo en esa casa por semanas,  
y aun no sabes cuanto se tarda en llegar??  
  
H2: A ti no te hablo¬¬+...Hermana, falta mucho??^^  
  
P: No, ya llegamos..  
  
/Efectivamente, ya estaban todos frente a la puerta de la casa. Por haberse pasado todo el camino   
quejandose, ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta de que ya habian llegado.../  
  
An: /camina hasta la puerta y poniendose de frente a la misma, da un par de palmadas../  
  
H2: Eh..? Hasta que a esta ya se le zafo un tornillo y le aplaude a la puerta! Oo  
  
R: Si. Es raro -_-..  
  
Y: Annita, que haces??   
  
An: Espera y veras ¬.¬  
  
Y: ......  
  
H2: ......  
  
P: ........  
  
R: ......y?  
  
An: ù_ú+..Ejem / aplaude de vuelta/  
  
/La puerta se habre y aparece../  
  
R: Y..Y eso!?  
  
H2: Hmm ja..JAJAJAJA!! ^()^  
  
Y: A-A-A...AMIDAMRU!!?? Que haces vestido asi?? °O°  
  
A: A-Amo Yô!! Eh..Bueno, yo..Es que estaba..Emm..°///°  
  
An: Por que te tardaste tanto en abrirme la puerta¬¬!?  
  
A: Es que, señorita Anna, vera que...Estaba ayudando a Bason en la cocina -///-  
  
R: ....-_-Bason? En la cocina!? Y que hacia Bason en la cocina contigo??  
  
A: Estabamos....preparando la cena v.vU  
  
R: Que que!? BASON COCINANDO!!??/mirada fulminante a Anna/ Como te atreviste!!!????  
  
An: Facil...Atreviendome¬.¬  
  
H2: Pero...Si Amidamaru y Bason cocinan...Que hace Kororo??  
  
An: Limpia el baño¬.¬  
  
H2: Que !!??Como fuiste capaz de poner al peque de Kororo a limpiar el baño??   
(Eres cruel, Anna T-T)  
  
R: Claro...Que no se te ocurrio que ese espiritu podria perderse por el excusado??  
  
H2: Insinuas que Kororo es pequeñito e insignificante!!?? ÒoÓ  
  
R: No fui yo el que lo dijo¬.¬...  
  
Y: Pero si yo aun no entiendo...Que hace Amidamaru vestido asi?? -.-  
  
An: Pense que asi se veria mejor..  
  
Y: Pero Anna...era necesario tener que vestirlo con delantalcito rosa y   
puntillitas solo para que cocinara la cena??-.-U  
  
An: /mirando a Ren de reojo/(Espera a ver como quedo Bason ¬v¬..)  
  
R: [Y a esta que le pasa?? Primero me golpea y ahora me mira de esa forma ¬¬...No me gusta nada..]  
  
/Todos entran en la casa y se sientan, listos para comer. Y el que sirve la comida es../  
  
B: Buenos dias..  
  
M: Pero si ese es el uniforme de Anna Miller's!!  
  
R: QUEEEE!? BASON!?!? QUITATE ESO PERO YA!!!! °O°Uu..  
  
B: Pero..Señorito..Si me quito esto, me quedare sin nada!  
  
R: Ah..Si, cierto. Entonces; no te quites nada -x-...  
  
H2: JAJAJAJAJA!!! JAJAJAJAJA!!! Que gracioso!!!  
  
An: Horo Horo...Vete a limpiar el baño con tu espiritu ¬¬  
  
H2: Eh!? Pero..y que hay de mi comida!? ó.ò  
  
An: No comeras hasta que dejes la casa reluciente ¬_¬  
  
H2: /se da la vuelta y mira a Pirika, que estaba de lo mas bien, tomando un té/Hermana T.T..  
  
P: /deja de tomar el té/...Ve y limpia! /sigue tomando su té/{Pocas palabras y un mensaje muy   
claro^^U}  
  
H2: Buuuu...Por que a mi nadie me apoya T__T??  
  
/Y Horo Horo se va a rastras hasta el baño para acompañar a Kororo en la ardua tarea de cumplir   
con las ordenes de Anna..Mientras, en el comedor, los demas comian y charlaban.../  
  
Y: /sentado en su lugar y comiendo../ Aghna..Deghedias segh mash güena com Amigamadu..  
  
An: Primero, termina con la comida que tienes en tu boca, y despues hablas ù.ú  
  
P: /y sigue con el mismo té {de mas lerda que es para tomar ¬.¬}/ Cierto..No se debe hablar con   
la boca llena..  
  
R: /Apoyado contra la pared, en un ricon del cuarto/ Es que este tonto no sabe nada de modales¬¬  
  
Y: /traga lo que venia comiendo y mira a Ren/ ^-^...Ven, Ren! Sientate con nosotros a comer^^  
  
R: No hay lugar ¬//¬  
  
P: [Uy..Esta es mi oportunidad!^.^] ..Ren, hay dos lugares libres. Puedes sentarte a mi lado si  
tu quieres ^^.....Ren?/Mira para todos lados/  
  
R: /sentado entre Yô y Anna/Gracias, pero ya encontre lugar, Pirika..  
  
An: Y quien te dijo que podias sentarte aqui!!??  
  
Y: Anna, no te pongas asi..Despues de todo, Ren es un invitado ^^  
  
An: (Invitado las que no tengo¬¬+)  
  
/Manta, desconcertado y completamente descolgado del tema, mira a todos sin entender nada..Pirika   
tenia cara de pobre miserable fracasada, Anna se las tenia contra Ren, e Yô sólo hacia de   
mediador entre ambos-aunque sin mucho exito-/  
  
P: [Por que se fue a sentar en ese lugar??? Pudo haber venido a mi lado, pero no! Decidio   
ponerse al lado de Yô...Eso confirma mis sospechas T-T] T-T  
  
An: / levantando mas y mas el tono de voz/Quitate de ahi!!  
  
R: /poniendose de pie/ Y si yo me quiero quedar en este lugar?Que haras; pegarme!?  
  
/Horo Horo caminaba por uno de los pasillos..Aun no habia dejado la casa "reluciente"   
precisamente, pero ya habia acabado con la limpieza. Estaba por llegar al comedor cuando escucho   
toda la palabreria del pleito../  
  
H2: (Eh? Y ahora que pasa??)/se asoma por la puerta/  
  
/Manta, tratando de salvar su vida, estaba arrinconado en un rincon {frases tontas si las hay y   
por lo visto son todas de mi autoria ¬¬Uu}, Anna y Ren estaban por agarrarse a los golpes y el   
pobre de Yô solo estaba en el medio, tratando de arreglar un poco las cosas, mientras Pirika  
seguia con la cara de pobre miserable fracasada../  
  
H2: Pirika...?  
  
R: Tu no eres nadie para decirme donde puedo sentarme y donde no!!  
  
An: Pero esta es mi casa y aqui mando yo!!! Si no vas a seguir mis reglas, mejor vete!!  
  
Y: Ren! Anna! Ya basta, no peleen mas!!   
  
R y An: /mirando a Yô/ No te metas!  
  
Y: Bueno...(Pero que conste que al menos lo intente ú_ù)  
  
P: Por que...fui tan tonta..Yo sabia, YO SABIA QUE NO DEBIA DECIRLE A ANNA ACERCA DE REN Y DE YÔ!!!  
Tonta, tonta!! Soy una tontaa!!  
  
/Silencio total; inmovilidad total en todos los presentes/  
  
An: [Tonta¬¬U....Ahora pensaran que estoy celosa de Ren cuando no es asi¬¬+]  
  
R: -////-  
  
Y: Que..dijiste, Pirika!? x////x  
  
H2: QUE QUÉ!!?? /Sale corriendo hacia Ren y acaba colgado del cuello del chico/ Noo!! Por favor dime que   
no es cierto!! Vamos, Rencito! Dime que no es cierto que Yô y tu estan saliendo!! Debe ser una mentira..  
Pura imaginacion de mi hermanita, si?! Tu nunca te pondrias de novio con Yô, verdad????   
Serias incapaz de hacerme algo asi!! TOT  
  
/Silencio../  
/Mas silencio.../  
/Mucho mas silencio.../  
  
P: °x° [Yo y mi gran bocota --Uuu]  
  
M: (Escuche bien, o Horo Horo no quiere que Yô y Ren sean..novios??)[Pero si eso es imposible!  
Realmente imposible ^^U]  
  
/En un momento de "ira-furia-vergüenza absoluta", Ren toma a Horo Horo de sus ropas y lo lanza  
contra una de las paredes de la habitacion, dejandolo medio K.O./  
  
H2: x_x  
  
R: Ya es el TERCER momento mas VERGONZOSO que me haces pasar en TODA MI VIDA!!! ¬o¬++  
(Sin mencionar que lo que dijiste no tiene sentido -_-U)  
  
Y: [Ren..y yo? Novios!? Ja, eso si seria raro -.-U]  
  
P: / corre hasta donde Horo Horo y ayuda a ponerlo de pie/ Estas bien, hermano?  
  
H2: x.x Mas o menos..  
  
Y: /se acerca hasta el pobre de Horo Horo/ Horo Horo...  
  
H2: Si..?  
  
Y: Por que crees que Ren nunca se pondria.."asi" conmigo?  
  
H2: Eh..? Facil, los dos son hombres..Eso no esta bien -.-  
  
Y: Sin embargo, tu dijiste que Ren no seria capaz de hacerte algo asi como ponerse de novio conmigo, cierto?^^  
  
H2: Y que hay con eso?  
  
Y: Te molestaria que Ren estuviera conmigo de esa manera?  
  
An: [Yô...Prefiero no estar para seguir escuchando esas preguntas¬¬]/da la vuelta y sale del cuarto. {Nadie lo   
noto¬v¬. Si sere mala..}/  
  
H2: Claro que si me molestaria!   
  
R: Ah, si? Y por que!?  
  
H2: Eh!? Pues, por que..Bueno, es que...En realidad....Como decirlo?? A veces yo...No se con que  
palabras explicarlo.....Hay momentos en que...  
  
Y: No era que estabas en guerra conmigo, Horo Horo?  
  
R: Cierto; eso es lo que dijiste esta mañana-_-  
  
H2: Ah..Eso, si...Lo que quise decir es que....(Que fue lo que quise decir? Ah, si..)[Ya recuerdo..]  
En ese momento estaba enojado por algo que ya ni recuerdo; olvidense de eso, si?^^U  
  
Y: De acuerdo ^-^  
  
R: Como puedes declararle la guerra a alguien y ni siquiera acordarte del porque??(Eres un tonto¬¬U)  
  
H2: Di lo que quieras, no me molesta  
  
R: Ah, entonces si no te molesta...te dire...Cual sera tu nuevo nombre?? {Nota: Ren esta disfrutando el elegirle   
un nuevo "nombre" a Horo Horo ^^U}  
  
P: Su nuevo nombre??   
  
R: Listo! De ahora en adelante te llamaras...Kaguya!  
  
H2: Kaguya??  
  
M: Eh? Si Kaguya es el nombre que se le da a la Reina de las Nieves!  
  
H2: Eh!? Pero si yo no soy Reina..Mucho menos mujer!!  
  
R: Mmh..Quejate toodo lo que quieras.. Para mi eres niña y punto.  
  
P: Pero Ren...Kaguya no va con mi hermano -.-  
  
Y: Si, es cierto; ese nombre no le pega ^-^  
  
R: Mmh..Entonces..Seras..La Princesa Horo Horo!/se imagina a Horo Horo vestido de princesa,   
con vestido, coronita y todo/Ja..Jajajajajaja! Jajajajaja! Pe-Pero que..Jajaja..Que graciosoo!!  
jajajaja!!  
  
H2: Y a este que se le cruzo por la cabeza?? -_-U   
  
M: La..  
  
Y: ..Princesa..  
  
P: ..Horo Horo???  
  
M, Y y P: JAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
M: Princesa??Jajajaja  
  
Y: Jijiji...Ese nombre si le va!^O^  
  
P: Jaja! Me parece que tendre que prestarte algo de mi ropa, "hermanita"!! ^O^  
  
H2: -x-...NO SE BURLEN!!  
  
/Todos se quedaron callados...Pero cambiaron sus expresiones cuando vieron entrara Anna a la   
habitacion../  
  
Y: Anna..?  
  
M: Y cuando saliste de este cuarto?  
  
An: Cuando Yô comenzo a hacer preguntas estupidas ¬.¬  
  
H2: Ves, Yô? Ni siquiera tu prometida te presta atencion ¬v¬. Por que Ren habria de querer estar  
contigo?   
  
P: Hermano...Deja de "auto-quemarte", involuntaria e inconcientemente, quieres?...  
  
M: Y ahora que haremos..?  
  
R: Mmh..Me estoy aburriendo..  
  
Y: Entonces juguemos a algo!^-^  
  
H2: Yo se! Yo se!  
  
An: Lo unico que tu puedes saber, es que no sabes nada..Tonto¬¬  
  
H2 (Hare de cuenta que no escuche eso¬¬+)..Juguemos al "Digalo con Mimica"! {Esto va para Rally:  
Te pensaste que tambien iban a jugar al Rey?? "Digalo con Mimica" tambien puede ser un juego 'divertido' XD}  
  
R: Y eso para que?  
  
H2: Pues para pasar el rato entretenidos -.-  
  
P: Bien! Armemos equipos!^^..Hermanito, Anna..Vengan pa'ca!/ Pirika toma a ambos de las manos y  
los jala hacia ella/  
  
Y: Bueno, en ese caso, nos tocara a nosotros armar equipo, cierto?^-^ /Mira a Ren y a Manta/  
  
M: Si! Arreglemos quien juega primero!  
  
/Yô se acerca a Anna {No, no va a pasar nada XD}. Ambos saben lo que deben hacer../  
  
Y y An: Piedra, Papel o Tijera!  
  
R: Quien ganó??  
  
An: /un poco desanimada/ Gano Yô...  
  
Y: Si! Nosotros elegiremos el nombre de la pelicula que deberan hacer ustedes!^-^  
  
/Mientras Anna, Pirika y Horo Horo se iban hasta un rincon de la habitacion, Yô, Ren y Manta,  
decidian el nombre de la dichosa pelicula../  
  
P: (Cuanto mas se tardaran?)  
  
/En ese momento, Yô se acerco a Anna y le propuso algo que no era normal en el juego../  
  
An: Que quieres?  
  
Y: Bien, veras, Anna...Ya tenemos el nombre, pero..  
  
H2: Pero que?  
  
M: Deberan pasar de a dos a hacerlo, y el que quede, debera adivinar solo! A que es novedoso^^  
  
An: Pirika, Horo Horo...Ustedes pasaran al frente; yo puedo adivinar sola [No le veo el sentido el  
estar parada como una tonta haciendo el ridiculo¬¬]  
  
R: Bien, entonces...Vengan ustedes dos, les diremos lo que deben hacer..  
  
P: (Hermano...Tengo miedo..)  
  
H2: (Ya, Pirika..Que tan mal nos puede hacer jugar un poco??)  
  
{Ni se imaginan ¬v¬}  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uh...Y yo que pense que en este capi iba a poder ponerlo todo..Pero bueh v.v  
El principio esta medio como descolgado..Ah! Para el que no lo sepa, el uniforme de Anna Miller's  
que menciona Manta (y que se supone, esta usando Bason), es el uniforme de un restaurante de  
sandwiches y demas cosas de ee.uu. que hay en Japon ^^; es un uniforme muy onda  
mesera^^  
Otra vez Horo Horo se quemo solito ^.^Pirika dijo lo que no dabia decir, y ahora Horo Horo es  
princesa (no se a que se debe eso; solo me imagine a Horo Horo vestido como una princesa, y lo siguiente  
que recuerdo es que estaba tirada en el piso, matandome de la risa XDDD)  
Y no se si este cap me salio muy corto...Tal vez sea solo mi imaginacion ^^  
  
Bien, ahora pasemos a los reviews, por que mi hermano es peor que un maldito demonio salido de las llamas del  
mismisimo infierno, y ahora me esta picando para que le deje usar la maquina -.-+:  
  
Rally: Y ya van dos votos para Lyserg! Veremos ya despues quien queda^^  
  
Maru Kazegami: Lo mismo digo! Pero ya ves...Anna es capaz de cualquier cosa, no solo de pegarle  
a alguien, sino tb de hacerlo pasar una enorme vergüenza! Pobre Amidamaru..  
  
licca: Cortarme la cabeza?? Vale, pero luego tendras que llenarmee la boca con ajo, y clavarme  
una estaca de madera en el corazon, por que soy una vampiro, y con cortarme solo la cabeza, no lograras nada XP!  
Y si! Es un YoxRen!! (en parte^^)  
  
licca (otra vez): Vamos, intentalo! Intenta descuartizarme, degollarme, si quieres, hasta puedes covertirme en puré..  
Vamos, que esperas! No te tengo miedo!! Intenta hacerme sufrir mas de lo que la vida me hace sufrir! A que seguro que  
no puedes ¬v¬!! Y para que te hagas una idea; a mi no me cae bien Anna, pero sus metodos son muy parecidos a los mios:  
intenta ponerme un solo dedo encima y ya veras a donde te mando ¬o¬+!! ( te puedo asegurar que no va a ser a lavar los platos¬¬)  
  
(Despues de esto, aclaro: no me amenazen de muerte; no sirve, porke yo ya me mori hace rato largo  
y la muerte no me asusta por que convivo con muertos toditos los dias¬¬)  
javito: Videos, si! *.* ..Pero ve a saber si mi hermano me los deja bajar¬¬ (que para males, es mi hermano menor! Pero el muy  
aprovechado pega fuerte y es mas alto que yo ¡_¡)  
  
jocky-misao: Horo Horo?? Confesarse???? IIE!!! Que para eso falta ^-~...pacienciaa..  
  
Yoh-Asakura: Ji, gracias! Si que lo terminare, pero solo que no se cuando XDD. A la mayoria de mis proyectos los palneo hasta  
el final, pero este es un fic completamente espontaneo; las ideas me viene a la mente, las anoto, y cuando estoy falta  
de inspiracion las releo^-^. Asi que no se cuantos capitulos tendra este fic, o si falta mucho  
o poco para que se acabe ( por como voy, hay para rato laaargoo X3)  
  
Y eso fue todo ^w^! Se que dije que en este capi iban a aparecer o Lyserg o Tamao, pero si lo sigo hasta que alguno de los dos  
aparezca se me hace muuuy largo x__x..Apareceran en proxs. caps. eso seguro^^  
  
Bai Bai!  
*Ann-chan* (con ganas de ver a Iron Maiden Jeanne, por que ya falta pokito para que se aparezca-y de ella solo se su nombre ¬¬U-)  
  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
Pd: Dejen reviews, please!! Y diganme mas o menos, hasta que capitulo piensan que llegara esto,  
por que no me hago a la idea de que tan largo me quedara oO.. 


	7. Don't Say It With Words?

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capitulo VII: "Don't say it with Words?"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/Mientras Anna se quedaba sentada en un extremo de la habitacion, Manta llevaba a Horo Horo  
y a Pirika donde estaba Yô/  
  
H2: ( Bien, Yô. Que pelicula debemos hacer??)  
  
Y: (Jiji..Bien,es esta..)  
  
An: Apurense que no tengo todo el dia!¬¬  
  
M: Listo! /empujando a Horo Horo y a Pirika al frente/Pasen, pasen..  
  
/Horo Horo discute algo casi en silencio con Pirika, y despues se dirije a Anna. Le muestra su   
mano; mas precisamente, su dedo índice../  
  
An: Bien, una palabra. Sigue..  
  
/Pirika se pone a un lado de Horo Horo y abre los brazos en forma de tijera. Asi: ./  
  
M: (Conociendola a Anna, dudo que adivine ^x^)  
  
An: Tu te callas, Manta. Y eso que se supone que es??Algun bicho raro??  
  
/Para completar, Horo Horo pone su cabeza entre los brazos de su hermana, y Pirika comienza a abrirlos   
y cerrarlos/  
  
An: Ya se.  
  
Y: Bien, Anna. Dilo.  
  
R: Pero debes estar segura; solo tienes una oportunidad..  
  
An: Es " Un monstruo comiendose la cabeza de Horo Horo"!  
  
H2: No tonta!!  
  
P: Ahora perdimos por tu culpa T.T  
  
An: /Golpea en la cabeza a los hermanos del Norte./ Ya, silencio! ..Entonces, cual era?  
  
Y: "Cocodrilo"!  
  
An: Ah..Que emocion. Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno..  
  
H2: Eso es todo??  
  
An: Si, algun problema¬¬?  
  
P: No, no! Para nada ^x^Uu  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
Y: Anna seguro se vengara de nosotros en este turno ^^U  
  
R: Entonces, quienes pasaran??  
  
M:...No se. Que dices, Yô?  
  
Y: Mmh..Pasaremos tu y yo, peque^^  
  
M: Que!? ...Bueno, si tu lo dices ^-^  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
An: Pasen los proximos.  
  
/Yô y Manta se ponen de pie y van hacia el "rincon" de Anna/  
  
An: (Yô?.. Mas les vale no hacer trampa¬¬)  
  
Y: (No haremos trampa, Annita.)  
  
M: (Y que nos tocara hacer a nosotros??)  
  
An: (Es..)  
  
/Despues de escuchar el nombre de la pelicula que debian hacer, Yô y manta pasaron al frente.  
Mientras que Anna ya saboreaba la victoria; Ren debia adivinar el solo../  
  
R: Mas les vale ser claros y no andar con vueltas, entendieron?  
  
/Manta muestra su mano derecha abierta, mientras que Yô le mostraba su dedo índice../  
  
R: ...Cinco palabras, y va la primera? De acuerdo,sigan..  
  
/Manta muestra los cinco dedos de su mano, mas dos de su otra mano; Yô pensaba detras de   
su amigo../  
  
R: ...Siete?/Al ver el gesto de aprobacion de Manta, se asegura/Bien, entonces la primer   
palabra es "Siete". Que mas?  
  
/Yô mira por todo el cuarto, y termina señalando un almanaque colgado en la pared../  
  
R: ..Almanaque?/Yô le insiste señalando el almanaque../Ehh..Dias?..No, no son dias..Eehm, meses?  
/Yô le sonrie y le sigue insistiendo con el almanaque../[Tiene que ver con un almanaque, pero no   
es ni "dias" ni "meses"..Entonces es..]....Años!  
  
/Yô hace un gesto de aprobacion y se señala su propia cabeza../ Siete Años..(Y eso que haces,   
Yô?...Que piense?)  
  
An: Ya basta. Ren, solo di las palabras que adivinas; no le preguntes..Eso es trampa¬¬  
  
/Paso seguido, mientras Ren pensaba, Manta junto sus manos y empezo a caminar por donde podia  
con Yô imitandolo por detras../  
  
R: (Esta esta un poco dificil...Veamos..) Siete Años...Hm, ya dejen eso, parecen monjes rezando..  
/De pronto, Ren abrio los ojos bien grandes/ Siete Años...Monjes...Yo la vi! Como era??? Ah, si..  
"Siete Años en el Tibet"!  
  
M: Siiii!!!   
  
Y: Adivinaste, Ren!  
  
/Manta se acerco a Ren para felicitarlo; Pero Yô se le tiró encima y lo abrazó../  
  
R: Y-Yô o///o! Que..Que sucede? Tampoco es para tanto..¬///¬U  
  
Y: Es que..Es la primera vez que le ganamos a Anna en algo TuT!. No lo puedo creer; es tan   
emocionante!  
  
M: [Pobre Yô..Vive tanas cosas bajo la fria mirada de Anna que hasta ganarle en un juego lo emociona..]  
  
An: De acuerdo, ganaron..Y que? Sigamos..  
  
R: (Oye, Yô..Tenngo una muy buena para hacerles¬v¬)  
  
/Ren les contaba su idea a Yô y Manta, y el grupo contrario no se decidia sobre quienes serian los  
proximos en pasar al frente../  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
P: Por favor, Anna. Esta vez quiero adivinar yo ^o^  
  
An: No. Si quedas tu para adivinar, quedariamos Horo Horo y yo para pasar juntos, y eso no me gusta -.-  
  
H2: Ay, ni que te fuera a morder ¬¬  
  
An: Que dijiste?¬¬  
  
H2: Quien? Yo?? No, nada..  
  
P: Bueno, ya esta. Pasan ustedes y yo adivino ^o^  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
R: Espero que ya esten listos!  
  
/Anna y Horo Horo caminan hasta la otra punta de la habitacion donde Yô les dice que pelicula  
deberan hacer../  
  
Y: (Cualquier queja, fue idea de Ren,si? Yo no tuve nada que ver ^^U)  
  
H2: (Pero..Por que!? T.T)  
  
An: Deja de lloriquear y ven al frente.  
  
/Horo Horo arrastra sus piernas hasta el "frente"../  
  
An: Bien, Pirika..Presta mucha atencion por que solo lo hare una vez; te quedo claro?  
  
P: Porr supuesto!^o^  
  
M: Comienzen!  
  
/Anna muestra seis de sus diez dedos {de las manos, se entiende ¬¬U}, para continuar mostrando  
solo dos./  
  
P: (Seis palabras..las dos primeras?)Sigue.  
  
/Anna se señala a ella misma {ególatra¬¬} mientras Horo Horo -aun lloriqueando- se pone de   
rodillas y comienza a "alabarla"../  
  
P: (Eh?) Tu? /Anna lo niega con la cabeza/..Ella?..La?. Si, es La...Y tu que haces, hermano?  
  
H2: [No sé. Por que no adivinas??] -x-  
  
P: Mmhh...La..Diosa? Por que la alabas como si fuera una diosa, no?..Pero no. Anna no es  
ninguna diosa..La..La..La..Reina?/Horo Horo asiente emocionado/. Bien, "La Reina.."... La Reina que??  
  
/Acto seguido, Anna señala a los otros chicos; al grupo entero../  
  
R: Sigue intentandolo, Anna. Dudo que puedas hacerlo bien..Aunque ya quiero ver cuando llegues   
la palabra "C"..  
  
An: Si quieren que juege a esto, no me molesten¬¬  
  
R: ¬¬..Sigue, que ya me callo.  
  
P: La Reina de...Ellos?/Horo Horo lo niega con la cabeza/ ...de los chicos?? / Anna lo niega/  
...La Reina de los hombres??? /Horo Horo y Anna siguen negando/..Es que no se me ocurre nada T.T  
...La Reina de ..todos?  
  
/Tan grandes fueron las expresiones mudas de felicidad de Horo Horo, que Pirika supuso que iba por   
el buen camino..Ahora Anna señalaba a los chicos solamente../  
  
P: A ver..La Reina de Todos..los chicos ^^U?  
  
An:. [-_-*.. Me va a volver histerica¬¬] / niega con la cabeza/  
  
P: ..Ellos? Los?Si! Bien; La Reina de Todos Los..de todos los que?? oO  
  
R: (Je je je...Aqui viene lo bueno ¬v¬)  
  
/ Ren ya sabia lo que se venia; como no saberlo si él lo habia planeado. Era su "venganza", o parte de  
ella. Horo Horo lo habia hecho pasar los tres momentos mas vergonzosos de tooda su vida, y ahora  
le tocaba pagarlas. Pero el plan de Ren no seria inmediato, no señor; iba a ser lento y repetitivo,  
cosa de que él pudiera disfutarlo casi tanto como cuando uno rebobina la cinta de video hasta su parte   
favorita una y otra vez; y Horo Horo aprenderia de una buena vez por todas que con Ren Tao nadie  
se mete../  
  
/Anna miro por todo el cuarto, y detuvo su mirada en Yô. Se le acerco muy despacio y le hablo   
al oido.. {raro que yo este escribiendo esto -.- ...Pero no se hagan ilusiones ¬v¬!}/  
  
An: (Yô..)  
  
Y: /sorprendido/ (A-Anna?)  
  
An: (..Préstame tu cinturón.)  
  
Y: /muy sorprendido/ (Q-Qué?? Para que lo quieres???)  
  
An: (Tú solo damelo. Ya veras para que lo necesito..)  
  
Y: /suspira, sin mas remedio que obedecer/ (De acuerdo; pero tan pronto como acabes de usarlo, me lo   
devuelves, si?)[Que si no, se me caera el pantalón T.T..Ay, que vergüenza sería T.TUu]  
  
/Ren seguia saboreando la inminente victoria a largo plazo, pero al girar su cabeza por enésima  
vez para ver a Yô, quedo más helado que..Que un helado {es que no se me ocuerre algo que este mas   
helado que, bueno, que un helado -.-U}. Anna le hablaba al oído al bonito de Yô, y él se sacaba su  
cinturón!!Como si Anna no le hubiera buscado suficiente guerra en lo que iba del dia, ahora encima esto!?  
Definitivamente, esa chica seria un gran obstáculo en cierta parte de su plan../  
  
/Pero el juego debia continuar. Ahora que Anna ya habia conseguido un elemento "vital" para hacer  
la última palabra de la pelicula, la última que le faltaba adivinar a Pirika para ganar; Anna estaba segura  
de que podria demostrarles a todos que ella podia ganar un simple juego. Claro, ganar dependia de  
una muy distraida Pirika, y Anna ya estaba elaborando varios metodos de castigo en caso de que esta no  
adivinara y la hiciera perder../  
  
Y: /sosteniendose el pantalon/[Para que querra Anna mi cinturón??]  
  
R: /asesinando con la mirada a Anna-que ni lo notaba-/ [Para que quiere el cinturón de Yô!?!?]  
  
M: [Mmh..Estan muy cerca..Tal vez si adivinen..Pero me pregunto como hara Anna para hacer la   
ultima palabra?..]  
  
P: Bien, estoy lista! Cual es la ultima palabra??  
  
/Anna ata el dichoso cinturon de Yô al cuello de Horo Horo y lo trata..bueno, como siempre trato a medio  
mundo --U. Arrasatrándolo, ordenándole, en forma muda, claro, que hiciera los mil y un quehaceres de la casa,  
hasta que le lamiera sus sandalias -y aunque Horo Horo no quiso hacerlo, tuvo que fingir que si lo estaba   
haciendo-. El pobre shaman del norte hasta ligó unos cuantos golpes por parte de la malvada sacerdotisa..  
Todo muy cruel y despiadado..Y Ren, con una sonrisa de orja a oreja. La primer fase de su plan, de humillacion   
de Horo Horo, esta vez por parte de Anna, ya estaba completo/  
  
P: Ay, por que tratas a mi hermanito de esa forma tan cruel y horrible!? Lo tratas como si fuera  
un pobre desgraciado; un miserable escalvo, un-un ToT.../dos neuronas de Pirika hacen *contacto*/  
..un condenado^O^! La Reina de Todos los Condenados!!  
  
M: Si, es esa! Adivinaron ^^  
  
/Pirika y Horo Horo festejaban su triunfo a los saltos, mientras Anna le devolvia el cinturón a Yô/  
  
R: Si, si. Ganaron, y que? Hay que seguir..  
  
An: Ya tengo la pelicula..Sólo falta que se decidan, a ver quien de ustedes pasan al frente..  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
M: Quienes pasaran al frente esta vez, Yô?  
  
Y: Mmh.. Como este juego me encanta, creo que pasaré de nuevo ^^  
  
M: Entonces pasan tu y Ren, si? Por que hasta ahora, Ren solo ha adivinado; nunca paso al frente..  
  
R: Que sea como ustedes quieran; ya que juego a esto contra mi voluntad..  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
P: Hey, apuren que no tenemos toda la eternidad para esperarlos!  
  
H2: Tranquila, Pirika. Es sólo un juego..  
  
An: Pero debemos ganar..  
  
P: Cierto! Ganar es lo unico que importa!  
  
H2: (Desde cuando piensas asi, hermana??) [Nooo!! Lo de Anna es contagioso! Pobre de Pirika..  
No! Pobre de mi T.T..]  
  
An: Y?  
  
M: Listo, Anna..Pasaran Yô y Ren..  
  
/Yô y Ren..Tres mentes se paralizaron en el sonido de ambos nombres juntos; en la idea de ambos chicos,   
juntos. Anna pensó lo mas rápido que pudo el nombre de otra pelicula menos comprometedora que la que ya   
tenia prevista. Pirika largo en llanto, pero por dentro, para no armar escandalo; y Horo Horo se hizo el  
distraido mirando el techo; cuanto menos viera de la escena, mejor../  
  
Y: Aqui estamos. Dime el nombre de la pelicula, Anna ^^  
  
An: Eh!? El nombre de-de la pelicula?? Espera...[No les puedo dar esa pelicula para hacer; otra que  
sea mas facil he inocente..Ya se, esa estara perfecta; despues de todo, solo es un barco hundiendose..]  
Es esta.../murmullos/  
  
R: E-Esa!?  
  
An: Si se niegan a hacerla, lo tomare como una rendicion y quedaran descalificados, lo que me hara   
ganadora a mi..  
  
R: (Y quien te dijo que podias hacer las reglas??)  
  
Y: Tranquilo, Ren. Sera muy facil ^^  
  
R: Pero, Yô..Es que de esa pelicula, sólo hay una escena realmente conocida por todo el mundo y-y..  
  
Y: De acuerdo, Ren../mira la ventana de la habitacion; ya estaba oscureciendo/..vayamos afuera para hacerla mejor^^  
  
An: Apurense..[Afuera? Y para que tiene que ir afuera para hacer como que un barco se hunde??]  
  
/Entonces, Yô y Ren salen afuera de la casa y se dirijen hasta la ventana del cuarto../  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y ya me conocen, hasta aqui dejo este capi. Antes que nada: MIL PERDONES POR HABERME TARDADO TAAANTO TOT!!!  
Pero que conste que la culpa es de la escuela ¬.¬*, y de los profesores, que no paran de tomar pruebas y pedir  
trabajos practicos ¬o¬** (por que tendre que ir a escuela privada?? Los profes nunca faltan T.T..Y nunca hay paro..  
y tengo dos materias a contraturno..y-y..Quiero que vuelvan las vacaciones ToT!!).  
Realmente, este capitulo me salio muuy flojo..Primero, no tenia ideas para hacerlo. Despues, que si ya las tenia,  
me faltaba el tiempo para hacerlo, y cuando tuve el tiempo para hacerlo, no tenia ganas por que la escuela ya me tenia  
cansada y bien harta de escribir --U..  
Volviendo al fic, y a este capitulo, ademas de ser el peor que me ha salido de todo el fic, esta basado en un hecho real^^  
Con mis amigas, nos juntamos un par de veces, y cuando ya estabamos tan aburridas que hasta vernos las caras nos quitaba las  
ganas de cualquier cosa, nos pusimos a jugar al "digalo con mimica", y las dos veces hicimos las mismas peliculas^^U.  
Dos de las que nosotras hicimos, estan en este fic ^^. Ahora lo unico que les pido es que si son de los que siguen este fic,  
tengan un poquito de paciencia, por que con lo de la escuela, no doy mucho abasto; no alcanzo. Y lo de la escuela, no es excusa  
vacia, es en serio ¡__¡. En sólo el primer mes de clases, ya tomaron tres pruebas de tres materias, dos trabajos practicos,y otro   
que ya viene en camino, nos dan temas nuevos en todas las materias (que son como 12 -.-. Doce materias en solo 5 dias, diganme   
como es posible!?!?)Materias en contraturno todos los dias, menos los Martes, y los lunes tengo gimnasia de 5 a 6 de la tarde, justo   
cuando ya esta oscureciendo . No nos tiene piedad ToT!! Pero mejor dejo de lamentarme -.-Uu  
  
Reviews!!(No, no los pido; los respondo -.-U)  
  
Candymaru: Muchas gracias, y espero que este te guste ^^U  
  
Kaori Kshin: Si, el otro dia encontre una page con las letras en español y ya lo arregle^^  
Bai Bai!  
*Ann-chan* (Muriendose a causa de estudio en exceso, pero reviviendo gracias a su dinero{no es que sea avara o codiciosa; es que me   
encanta como brillan las moneditas nuevas de 10 centavos *v*, y lo bien que se ven los billetes cuando estan todos juntos XDD}, y   
gracias a los capitulos nuevos de Shaman King, de Inuyasha, y al estreno de Digimon 4 XDD)  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
Reviews!! (Bien, ahora si. Los estoy pidiendo ^^U) 


	8. Anything Could Happen!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capítulo VIII: "Anything Could Happen!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/Yô y Ren ya estaban afuera de la casa, detras de la ventana de la habitacion.  
Dentro, Manta-que era el que debia adivinar en este turno-, Pirika, Horo Horo y   
Anna esperaban a que los otros dos shamanes hicieran lo suyo../  
  
An: Apurense, que se esta haciendo tarde y hay que preparar la cena!  
  
M y H2: [Querra decir "y TIENEN que preparar la cena" T.T]  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
R: Pero Yô, no entiendo...Por que tenemos que estar aqui afuera para hacer esto???  
  
Y: Tu bien lo dijiste, Ren. Sólo hay una escena realmente conocida por todos de esa pelicula..  
Sabes cual es, no?  
  
R: Que!? Bueno, si; claro que lo se! Pero..No estaras queriendo decir que..!?  
  
Y: Ya, que no es para tanto. Creo que con poner las manos sobre la ventana sera suficiente ^^  
  
R: [Cierto! Es asi de facil! Y yo de que me preocupaba??]/suspiro de alivio/..Tienes razon;  
hagámoslo.  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
P: Se estan tardando mucho..  
  
An: Ya se apareceran; no tienen mucho que pensar..  
  
H2: Pero que haran esos dos??  
  
M: No se, Horo Horo. Por que no te lo imaginas?  
  
/Y Horo Horo se lo imagina../  
  
H2: Nooo!! (Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi T.T !??)  
  
P: /se le acerca a su hermano y lo codea/ (Oye, hermano..Que fue lo que te imaginaste??)  
  
H2: Que? Quien!? Yo?? Nada, nada! Que podria imaginarme yo sobre esos dos??? Absolutamente nada!  
En serio, no me hice ninguna idea ^^Uuu..Créeme ^^Uuu  
  
P: Ahá..[Ya somos dos T.T..!]  
  
/Se escuchan unos ruidos y ven que se aparece Yô, sonriente como siempre, por la ventana,  
haciendo gestos para que esperen un poco mas../  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
Y: Bien, Ren. Ya lo tengo planeado.  
  
R: Dime..  
  
Y: Yo le dire a Manta que es una sola palabra; despues me agachare y pondremos nuestras manos sobre   
el vidrio...Supongo que entendera, aunque tal vez tarde un poco ^^  
  
R: De acuerdo..  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/Yô se pone de pie y da un par de golpes en la ventana para llamar la atencion../  
  
An: Ya era hora   
  
M: Bien Yô, ya estoy listo!  
  
/Yô muestra su dedo indice, con lo que da a entender que se trata de una pelicula con un titulo de una  
sola palabra../  
  
M: Ya entendi; sigue ^^  
  
/De pronto, Yô se agachó rapidamente../  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
R: Ya?  
  
Y: Si, ya ^^  
  
/Ren y Yô comenzaron a poner sus manos en el vidrio de la ventana, casi igual que en la dichosa   
pelicula, pero../  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
H2: Y eso?  
  
M: Que se supone que estan haciendo? No entiendo oO  
  
An: (Ay, no --Uu) [Estan haciendo "esa" parte de la pelicula --+..Ya veran cuando los agarre!]   
  
/Se escucha otro ruido y../  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/Despues de bajar su brazo para no acalambrarse, Ren quiso alcanzar nuevamente la ventana, y al  
parecer estaba muy debajo de la misma, y se apoyo sobre un par de cajas que habia alli; pero  
tal vez no se apoyo lo suficientemente bien y tropezo, cayendo donde no queria {o tal vez, donde si  
queria; quien sabe ^-^}../  
  
/Estaban cara a cara. La vergüenza de ambos era tanta, que ninguno se habia percatado de que el otro  
tambien estaba mas rojo que un tomate../  
  
R: Yo solo-solo me apoye mal y cai! Eso fue to-do..Eh?  
  
/Ren quedo boquiabierto al ver como con su mirada clavada en la suya, Yô iba cerrando lentamente sus  
ojos../  
  
R: [Que hace? ..Sera que!? No; eso es imosible! Pero..]...Huh? Yô?  
  
Y: ZZZzzzz..  
  
R: -_-Uuu (Esto ya es el colmo..Sólo esta dormido.)  
Bueno..Como dicen, si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles..  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/Hacia ya unos cuantos minutos que ni Ren ni Yô se aparecian por la ventana para seguir con el juego../  
  
M: Que les habra pasado?  
  
An: Ya me canse de esperar ..  
  
P: Vayamos a ver!  
  
H2: Si, vayamos a ver!   
  
/El grupo sale de la casa, y van hacia donde se supone que debian estar los dos chicos../  
  
/Al llegar, a los cuatro se les cae la boca hasta el piso..Sabian que si o si se iban a encontrar con   
los dos shamanes, pero definitivamente ni se esperaron encontrarlos asi; era una escena realmente..  
KAWAII! Ambos jovenes estaban muy dormidos; Ren estaba todo acurrucadito muy al lado de Yô, y este.  
tambien dormido, lo estaba abrazando. Una escena realmente muy, muy pero MUY tierna *^-^*....  
Aunque ciertas personas no pensaban igual que la narradora -.- ..../  
  
M: Je, no me sorprende ver a Yô dormido..Pero de Ren es toda una sorpresa, verdad chicos?....Chicos?/se da vuelta/  
  
An, P y H2: ò_____ó+++  
  
H2: [Yo sabia, lo sabia ò__ó !!]  
  
P: [No es bueno dejar a estos dos solos..NUNCA!!]  
  
An: .../Se acerca a los dos jovenes shamanes dormidos, y les da unas cuantas patadas para que reacionen/  
..DESPIERTEN!!!  
  
Y: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! /cae al suelo/..Que sucede!?  
  
R: OUCH! Mi cabeza! ESO DOLIO, BRUTA!  
  
An: Hare como que no escuche eso.. Yô, explica lo que acabo de ver  
  
Y: Pero que quieres que explique?? Solo nos quedamos dormidos ^^U  
  
P: Pero mira como se quedaron dormidos!  
  
/Pirika saca una foto de su Polaroid {que vaya uno a saber donde tenia la maquina y cuando saco la foto Oo} y  
se la estampa en la cara al aun medio dormido de Yô..Ren se le acerca por detras para ver../  
  
/Silencio total...Por detras pasa uno de esos arbustitos secos de las peliculas del Lejano Oeste../  
  
/Al ver la foto, Ren estalla en una griteria monumental declarando a viva voz que Anna le habia puesto algo al   
té para dormirlo en el momento menos indicado, que él no duerme en esa posicion de "todo acurrucadito" desde   
que era un nene chiquito, que mataria a Yô por haberlo abrazado, que él no era raro ni nada de eso, y le insistia   
a Pirika que en esa foto él NO SE PARECIA A UN OSITO DE PELUCHE...El joven chino REALMENTE estaba histerico -.-U/  
  
P: Que si te pareces..  
  
R: QUE NOOOO!!! YO SOY UNA PERSONA DE CARNE Y HUESO!! NO UN OSO DE FELPA RELLENO DE ALGODON!!!  
YÔ! AYUDAME QUIERES!? O acaso tu honor de hombre no esta en juego por culpa de esta fotografia!?!?  
  
/Todos se callaron para escuhar la respuesta de Yô../  
  
Y: Mmh..Nop, mi honor de hombre no esta en juego; a mi esta foto no me molesta. Ademas...  
  
/Aún con la foto en su mano, los ojos de Yô cambiaron para volverse más enternecedores y bonitos..  
Y miraba la foto...Y la seguia mirando; y seguia mirandola con esos ojitoss tan llenos de cariño y ternura..  
Haciendo que los demas se le acercaran con expectativas por lo del "Ademas..." que el chico habia dejado   
inconcluso../  
  
R: /muy curioso/..Ademas que?  
  
Y: Ademas...En esta foto te ves precioso, Ren! *^o^*  
  
/Varios de los presentes desearian no haber esperado por esa respuesta.. Pirika y Horo Horo, con ojitos llorosos,  
se miraron entre si, para acabar abrazados y al llanto vivo, mientras que Anna se golpea la frente en un intento   
forzado de no matar a nadie, pensando que tal vez sera mejor descargarse con su almohada{pobre almohada ;_;} ; y Manta,   
con cara de " Y quien se murio aqui?" miraba para todos lados preguntando que pasaba; claro que no recibia ninguna respuesta..  
Y Ren...Hecho piedra, que mas! XDD/  
  
/Primero Horo Horo lo llama "Rencito", y ahora Yô admite que se ve "precioso". Tanta fue su confucion que...se desmayó XDD.  
Asi fue. El shaman mas frio y supuestamente "malo" de todos los protas se desmayó...  
Tuvieron que entrarlo a la casa entre Horo Horo, que lo tomo por los pies, y Yô, que lo tomo por los  
brazos..  
Una vez dentro, Ren parecio volver en si../  
  
R: Eh..? Que-Que me paso..?  
  
An: Te desmayaste cuando MI Yô dijo te veias precioso en esa foto¬¬  
  
R: Ah, si..Ya recuerdo (..Y no tienes por que remarcar que es TUYO ¬¬+)  
  
An: Yo remarcare lo que yo quiera remarcar; ademas, es la verdad /se le acerca a Yô y lo abraza {Agh, ni yo me   
creo lo que estoy escribiendo --U}/El es MI prometido, y yo seré SU esposa, y cuando Yô se convierta en el  
Rey de los Shamanes, él me dara todos los lujos ...Tienes algun problema con eso?  
  
R: /mira para otro lado y pone cara de indiferente/ Di lo que quieras, a mi no me importa lo que   
ustedes hagan de sus vidas [Ademas, YO me convertire en el Rey de los Shamanes..Y cuando eso ocurra,   
la hare desaparecer de la faz de la tierra..Jajaja..Mwahahahaha]..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
/Ren reia de una forma tan demencial que a todos les caia una GRAN gota por sus cabezas {Gota de la Vergüenza,   
que le dicen XD}/  
  
An: Deja de reirte como un idiota, y sigamos con el juego   
  
/Yô se acerca a Anna -que ya no lo estaba abrazando para no levantar "sospechas"-Él sabia que la chica tenia una   
personalidad bastante fuera de lo comun, pero que ahora ella quisiera seguir jugando, ya era preocupante../  
  
Y: Anna..Te encuentras bien?  
  
An: Por supuesto que me encuentro bien. Que te piensas, que estoy enferma?? Sólo quiero acabar con todo esto  
antes de la cena (que por cierto, tu prepararas)  
  
Y: Bueno..Yo solo decia ^^Uu (y por que yo?? T.T)  
  
P: Si vamos a seguir, todos..vuelvan a sus puestos! {a la chica realmente le emociona este juego -_-Uu}  
  
/Todos estaban volviendo a sus "puestos", pero.../  
  
H2: Momento!  
  
P: /se da la vuelta/..Que pasa, hermano??  
  
/Horo Horo estaba cruzado de brazos, muy serio y pensativo...Daba miedo -.-Uu/  
  
H2: Propongo un cambio!  
  
M: Que?  
  
P: Un cambio?  
  
An: Mmh..suena interesante..Habla.  
  
H2: Pero../mira para un lado y para el otro, con una mirada fulminante/ Si les digo, el   
cambio se hara SI o SI!  
  
Y: Huh? No hay problema! Un cambio puede hacer de este juego algo mas divertido aun ^^  
  
H2: Propongo...Cambiar lugares con Ren!  
  
/Silencioooo.../  
  
P: [Oh, mi hermano es tan bueno! Ahora Ren estara en mi mismo equipo *v*!!]  
  
An: [Perfecto; justo lo que necesitaba!..Aunque tendre que soportar a ese malcriado..  
Pero todo tiene su precio..]  
  
H2: BIEN! Ahora que ya lo dije el cambio se tiene que hacer..  
  
/Horo Horo, dispuesto a hacer el cambio de puestos, se acerca a Ren y lo toma de la mano, para   
llevarlo al grupo de Anna. Todo iba bien durante los primeros pasos: Ren no dio queja alguna, ni se  
resistio a que Horo Horo lo llevara de la mano {algo MUY raro si tomamos en cuenta el caracter   
de Ren -.-}. Pero a pocos pasos del rincon donde estaba Anna y su hermana, Horo Horo paro en seco.  
Ren ya no caminaba detras de él, y por mas que le tiraba del brazo con fuerza, Ren no se movia; ni se  
quejaba../  
  
H2: [Agh! Por que no te mueves!?] /gira su cabeza/ (Que demonios..!?)  
  
An: OO ...¬¬+ Yô, suéltalo.  
  
Y: Me rehuso v____v .   
  
/Todo la habitacion estaba casi en la penumbra; lo unico que alumbraba el lugar era una miserable lamparita   
que colgaba del techo, y un poco de luz de Luna que atravesaba la ventana. En un extremo del  
cuarto estaban Anna y Pirika, en el otro extremo, Yô y Manta; y en el medio de la habitacion, Horo Horo, tirando del  
brazo de Ren..O eso era lo que estaba haciendo, por que al ver que Ren no avanzaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque  
Yô no lo dejaba, dejo de intentar en vano que el joven chino lo siguiera. Pero peor se puso al ver que el chico en   
cuestion estaba hipnotizado por la mirada de quien Horo Horo ya consideraba "El Malvado Yô"; por eso no respondia ni   
se quejaba. Y peor aun se puso el shaman del Norte al ver aquel rubor en las mejillas de Ren, que no apartaba sus ojos de  
los de Yô, quien se encontraba en una especie de "duelo de miradas" con Anna../  
  
H2: /pasando su mano por delante de los ojos de Ren/ Ren..Ohh,Re--n! Oye! Me escuchas!?  
  
/Ren pareció escucharlo, pero no le respondia. Ignorando completamente a Horo Horo, bajo su mirada..y abrio enormes   
sus ojos. O no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, o el chico estaba por desmayarse nuevamente de la   
sorpresa...  
Ren sabia perfectamente que Horo Horo lo sostenia por el brazo izquierdo, y tenia un gran repertorio de palabrotas para   
sacarse al ainu de encima, pero todavia no acababa de caer en cuenta de que era Yô quien lo sostenia con fuerza de su mano  
derecha..¿Que significaba todo eso?/  
  
An: Te dije que lo sueltes!   
  
Y: Y para que quieres que lo suelte!?  
  
An: Tu mismo estuviste de acuerdo en hacer el cambio. Ahora que Horo Horo ya lo dijo, hay que hacerlo! Y no es que me   
agrade, pero Ren debe venir con nosotras!  
  
H2: Exacto! Yô..  
  
An y H2:...SUÉLTALO! ¬o¬++  
  
Y: /Aferrandose fuertemente al brazo de Ren/ NO QUIEROO!! TOT  
  
/Apartados de toda la "acción", Manta y Pirika quedaron muy descolgados del momento../  
  
M: Oye, Pirika...Que le sucede a Horo Horo? De Anna no me extraña, pero es raro ver a tu hermano  
comportarse de esa forma tan agresiva..  
  
P: Te respondo, si puedes decirme por que Yô no quiere soltar a Ren T.T  
  
M: [..Buena pregunta -__-U] /se acerca a Yô/..Yô...Por que no sueltas a Ren y ya?  
  
Y: Tu tambien, Manta? Por que nadie puede entenderlo?? ToT  
  
An, P y H2: Entender qué?!  
  
Y: Que Ren es mi amigo y no quiero que Anna lo torture!! ToT  
  
An: Era..  
  
P: ..sólo..  
  
H2: ..eso??  
  
R: /ya fuera del hipnotizador efecto de los ojos de Yô/ Dejense de tonterias! Yo decidire que   
es lo que pueden y lo que no pueden hacer conmigo!o ./dirijiendose a Horo Horo/ Tu! Sientate   
en tu lugar! Y tu, Manta, ponte con nuestro equipo, que es donde se supone que debes estar!  
  
/Horo Horo y Manta obedecen; Ren estaba demasiado enfadado como para que alguien se atreviera a   
contradecirlo..Pero siempre existe una excepcion../  
  
An: Y ya que estas...Por que no le ordenas a Yô que deje de abrazarte???.  
  
R: /Tratando de no estallar en una avalancha de palabras y frases "ofensivas" con direccion a   
Anna, y con la venita de bronca en la frente/ Como dije, yo decidire que es lo que pueden y lo  
que no pueden hacer conmigo.../ y tratando de que nadie se de cuenta del nuevo tono de su rostro /  
No me molesta que-que Yô me abrace u///ú...  
  
/Al escuhar esto, otro par de personas se lanzaron sobre Ren sin piedad alguna..Pirika lo tenia agarrado  
del brazo izquierdo; y Horo Horo colgaba de su cuello como un muñeco de trapo../  
  
R: Niña, suéltame..  
  
P: Lo-Lo siento ^^U /suelta a Ren y se aleja/  
  
R: Y tu..Me sueltas..  
  
/Horo Horo levanta su cabeza; ahora si se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Ren...Demasiado cerca,  
a tres centimetros de distancia. El ainu lo mira a los ojos; un monton de cosas cruzaban por su mente..  
Tantas, que su mente ya no era suficiente, y cruzaron el aire../  
  
H2: ..que boni-tooo..^///^  
  
R: Que bonito que?  
  
H2: (Yaich..) [Me parece que 'toy muerto x__x]Ehhhh...Que-que bonito dia! jeje ^.^U  
  
An: (Que tonto es..Que no ve que ya es de noche?)  
  
R: Tonto..Ya sueltame; me molestas..  
  
H2: /con una sonrisa picara/ Y si no te suelto, que?  
  
/Cortando el aire, la lanza de Ren hace acto de presencia y apunta sin compasión al cuello de Horo Horo/  
  
H2: Ay, ay, ay...Ya, Ren. Que tampoco es para taanto../se suelta del cuello de Ren/. Ves? Ya te solte..  
  
/Alguien tira del brazo de Ren../  
  
R: Y-Yô? Que..Que quieres?  
  
Y: Ren..Quieres que yo tambien te suelte? Yo tambien te molesto igual que Pirika y que Horo Horo?  
  
R: Yô, yo..  
  
*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*  
  
/Soltando suavemente las manos que sostenian su brazo, Ren lo mira con unos ojos que solo él tendria   
el privilegio de admirar../  
  
R: No, Yô..Tu no me molestas, en lo absoluto...Y no quiero que me sueltes..Jamás.  
  
Y: Ren..Me alegro..  
  
/Yô rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Ren, lo abraza tierna y dulcemente, recibiendo el mismo  
afecto por parte de Ren./  
  
R: Como me gustaria quedarme asi por siempre..  
  
/Al escuchar esto, Yô toma el rostro de Ren entre sus suaves manos../  
  
Y: A mi tambien, Ren..A mi tambien..  
  
/Y con esas ultimas palabras, funde sus labios con los de Ren en un dulce pero apasionado beso frances../  
  
*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*  
  
H2: Ay, este chico no reacciona..  
  
An: Eso es porque debe estar pensando en cosas que no debe ¬¬U  
  
Y: Ren, me escuchas?  
  
R: Claro que te escucho. Es solo que..decidi ignorar a los tontos [Debo dejar de soñar despierto]¬///¬ ...  
  
Y: Y?  
  
R: Mira, Yô...No me molesta que me estes abrazando, pero si. Quiero que me sueltes..  
  
Y: De acuerdo ^-^ /deja de abrazarlo/  
  
/En ese momento golpean a la puerta../  
  
M: Me pregunto quien sera a estas horas...  
  
/Manta se pone de pie y comienza a caminar con rumbo a la puerta, pero Anna lo detiene../  
  
An: No. Que vaya Yô...   
  
Y: Ay, y por que yo??  
  
An: Por que yo lo digo y punto. Ve a ver quien es.  
  
Y: ( Siempre yo =.= ...)  
  
/Yô se arrastra hasta la puerta; ni ganas tenia de caminar. Al abrirla, su expresion de "me-estoy-cayendo-del-sueño" cambio por una expresion mas de "eh??"...Quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta era a quien menos se esperaba encontrar a esas horas../  
  
Y: Ta-Tamao??  
  
T: Bu-Buenas noches, joven Yô /reverencia/ Como se encuentra?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahh, creo que me estoy muriendooo x___x!!  
No me lo puedo creer!! OO.. Doce páginas..DOCE PÁGINAS TIENE ESTE CAPITULO!! (con el Word, claro..)Lo que lo convierte en el capitulo mas LARGO de todo lo que va del fic...Y es que hoy estoy muy inspirada ^^U, mucha hiperactividad a causa de tooodo el chocolate que estuve comiendo por estos dias.. Como se acercan las Pascuas, mucho huevito de chocolate; mas las dos tazas de mousse de chocolate que me acabo de terminar...Estoy sufriendo una sobredosis de cocoa @ . @. Ay, Dios mio, suy un deshastre XDD  
Esto va para Rally; si, a vos te hablo! Que envidia!! Yo con un bloqueo (que, como podras ver, ya me desbloquee XDDD), y vos que te mandas cuatro, CUATRO!, capitulos de un saque!! ("saque", no "sake", ok? A no confundir :P). Y por como vas, creo que yo tambien te voy a levantar un monumento XDDD   
Y sabes que? Escribe todo el YôxAnna que quieras! Mientras, yo escribire todo el YôxRen que sea posible XDDDD  
Al fin aparecio Tamao!!Desde el cap.5 que estoy que aparece Tamao, que no aparece Tamao. Ya era hora! Y que mas puedo decir de este capitulo? Que em encanta como me quedo! Imaginarme las ultimas escenas mientras las escribia fue de lo mejor XDD.  
  
Reviews!!   
  
*Rally: Jijijiji.Ya ves, la escena del coche les toco hacer XDD..Y si, Anna mas tonta no pudo haber sido ^-^  
  
Anna: Hey! Mas respeto!  
  
An: Mas respeto a quien?  
  
Anna: (Sigue asi y ya veras como te dejo)  
  
Yo tambien quiero ser parte del club de fans de Yô!!! *^o^* Y quiero un peluchito de Yô T3T tb. Ya que estas tan hinchakinotos con tu cumple, te acompaño: sabian que el 12 de (no, de Mayo no XDD) de Noviembre es mi cumpleañitos???(falta muucho X3) Voy a cumplir 17!! (Ya me agarro el achaque, 'toy mas vieja que Rally T.T )  
Y encima vos con fic nuevo; que no se va a salvar de ser leido por mi XDDD. Sabias que tengo una carpeta en mi konpyuutaa (computadora) para tus fics??Si, definitivamente yo tb te tengo que levantar monumento XDDDDDDDD  
  
*YUKIME ASAKURA: Oo..Gracias! ^^En serio leiste mis otros fics?? ^^U  
Y si..Necesitare muuucha suerte en la escuela T3T  
  
*Candymaru: FELICES 15!! ^o^..No me dijiste cuando los cumplias, sino te hubiera hecho fiesta antes X3.  
Y sip, estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga; ya ves que si fue esa escena, pero tb ya ves..Maldita autocensura -___-*; me da no se que  
poner lime o lemon o cualquiera de esas cosas ^^U-para eso ya la tenemos a Rally XDD-(aunque no digo que no me gustaria XDDD)Tienes   
un club de shônen ai?? Cuentame ^v^!!Quiero saber mas!! (Si yo levanto un club, seguro que va ser para Yô XDD)  
  
*Nanaka: Otra que piensa como yo!! Y eso: como se me metan con Hao, mato a alguien ¬o¬!(es que yo ya lo dije; sera malo, pero le de wapo no   
se lo quita nadie XDDD)Que faltan dos meses para el verano !?!? En donde vives???Aqui en Argentina   
recién empezo el otoño T.T   
Y eso fue todo ^^..y perdon si hay "horrores" de ortografía, pero tipeo tan rápido, que se me cruzan los dedos y toco las teclas en el orden equivocado -.-Uu  
  
Bai Bai!  
*Ann-chan* (A punto de ser internada por sobredosis de chocolate x___x, y con ganas de cortarse las venas por haberse perdido el capitulo de  
hoy de SHAMAN KING, por haber estado escribiendo estooo!!! Nooooo!!! ANTA BAKA DE MIII TOT!!Y eso que recien me doy cuenta!! No es justo T3T..  
Y para males, tb me perdi el capitulo de InuYasha -por segunda vez consecutiva en una semana!!-Asi no puedo seguir ù.ú ..)  
  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
REVIEWSSSS!!!!Reviews quiero yo, porque bien merecidos me los tengo!No los pido; los exigo! XDDDDD  
Que sus reviews son mis vitaminas . Beshitos muchos les mando ^3^ !! 


	9. Love! Hate! All the things they fell!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capítulo IX: "Love! Hate! All the Things They Feel!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y: Yô  
M: Manta  
H2: Horo Horo  
R: Ren Tao  
An: Anna  
P: Pirika  
T: Tamao  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y: Tamao! Que haces aqui?? Oo  
  
T: Es que..La señorita Anna me llamo; dijo que necesitaba "refuerzos" v///v  
  
Y: (Refuerzos???)..Bueno, como sea. Ven, pasa ^^   
  
T: Gracias ^///^  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/Yô entra al comedor {o como sea que le llamen al lugar donde comen X3}; Anna estaba indicandoles a   
Horo Horo y a Manta todo lo que debian preparar para la cena../  
  
An: /ve a Yô entrando por la puerta {no, si va a ser por la ventana XP}/..Quien era?  
  
Y: Ah, alguien a quien mandaste llamar ^^..  
  
An: Alguien a quien mande llamar?  
  
T: /asomandose por detras de Yô/ Soy yo, señorita Anna...  
  
An: Ah, eres tu Tamao.. Cierto que te llame esta tarde; pasa..  
  
P: Ven! Sientate aqui con nosotras ^o^! /toma a Tamao por el brazo, la arrastra hasta donde  
estaba ella y la sienta a su lado/   
  
/Horo Horo, Len, y ahora tambien Yô se encontraban "encerrados" en la cocina, hacieno la cena../  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
R: /cortando unas verduras/..(Y a mi quien me manda!!?? ù__ú++)..Oye, Yô..Cuando aprenderas a dominar el mal  
genio de tu prometida??  
  
H2: /pelando una cebolla/..Cierto, Yô..Solo hace falta que Anna te mande a tirarte de un puente;  
y tu vallas y te tires! (Ademas, nosotros siempre caemos victimas de sus crueldades junto contigo, Yô) T.T  
  
/En ese momento, Manta entra a la cocina../  
  
M: Adios, amigos! Me ire a mi casa a cenar con mi familia ^^..Que la pasen bien! /Sale de la cocina, cerrando la   
puerta/  
  
Y: Adios, Manta! No te parece bueno, Horo Horo? Ahora Anna tendra menos victimas a quienes torturar^^, Manta fue muy  
inteligente al irse en el momento justo, verdad?^^  
  
R & H2: (Enano oportunista u__ú)  
  
R: Eh!? No te hagas el gracioso, Horo Horo! No repitas mis mismas palabras!!  
  
H2: Que!? Pero si yo no hice nada...Fuiste tu el que me copio, Ren!! (Que no tienes cerebro suficiente para inventar   
tus propias frases que copias las mias???)  
  
R: ME ESTAS DANDO POR TONTO!?!? Ò____Ó++  
  
/La puerta se abre de golpe y-/  
  
Y: A-Annita!   
  
An: Ya dejense de tonterias y terminen de una buena vez con la cena! Ya se esta haciendo tarde...Y TENEMOS HAMBRE!  
  
/Despues de dar semejante susto-y un mensaje muy directo- Anna sale de la cocina sin decir nada mas../  
  
H2: Ay, mamita, que susto me dio --U  
  
R: Eso no es una mujer; es un monstruo --Uu  
  
Y: Si, pero asi es ella..Sigamos con la cena (antes de que vuelva peor de enojada ^^Uu)  
Ren..Me pasas esa olla?  
  
R: Si, toma..  
  
/Al intentar tomar la olla, Yô pego un grito ahogado, dejandola caer, e inmediatamente se tomo la mano../  
  
Y: Ayayayayayayayayyy...Dueeleeeee T.T  
  
R: Que paso??  
  
Y: Es que cuando Anna entro, yo estaba cortando la carne, y por el susto, me corte un poco el dedo..Y me dueeleee T.T  
Pero no es nada, ya se me pasara ^^...Horo Horo, puedes llevar esto a las chicas? Asi por lo menos se les pasa un poco   
el hambre ^^...  
  
H2: /tomando la bandeja que Yô le daba/..Si, claro (lo ultimo que quiero es que de hambrientas nomas, quieran comernos a nosotros --U)  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
/Horo Horo sale de la cocina, bandeja en mano, y sale corriendo al comedor a darsela a las chicas, que se avalanzan sobre la comida  
como fieras incontenibles ¬¬Uu..Lo mas sigiloso posible, se esconde detras de la semiabierta puerta de la cocina...Horo Horo sabia de  
los peligros que implicaba para varios, el que Yô y Ren estuvieran solos, asiq eu se queda a espiar muy silenciosamente../  
  
H2: /mirando por la rendija de la puerta abierta../..[Veamos...Yô se esta chupando el dedo, por que le duele..Eso no tiene nada de   
raro --..Y Ren??Ah..Ahi estas..Le limpia la herida bajo el agua del grifo; bien, nada raro --...Oh-Oh..Esto ya no me gsuta nada..]  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
Y: Gracias Ren, pero no tenías por que hacerlo ^^  
  
R: /mirando el piso/ Que no fue nada u///ú...  
  
Y: Ren..  
  
R: /levanta la mirada/ Que quieres??¬¬  
  
.*\...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+.../*.  
  
/Acercandose lentamente a Ren, Yô apoya una de sus manos en la mesada, y con la otra, {momento, que necesito recuperarme por lo que se   
me acaba de cruzar por la cabeza *x*...Listo}Y con su mano libre, se agarra fuertemente de la cintura de un Ren al borde del colapso..  
Lo mira directamente a los ojos, hipnotizandolo "otra vez" con esa mirada sensual que mataria a cualquiera {autora incluida *¬*}. Por unos  
segundos Yô abandona los ojos petrificados de Ren, para hacer un "mini-tour" por el resto de su cuerpo: sus mejillas sonrojadas y calientes,  
sus labios temblorosos, el nudo en su garganta, sus fuertes brazos, el movimiento agitado de su pecho al respirar,   
sus muy-bien-trabajados abdominales; toda una delicia...Pero Yô decidio regresar a la segunda parada del viaje; los temblorosos labios de Ren que   
tan sabrosos le parecieron..Pero mas se decidio a probarlos y comprobar su teoria.. Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza sobre la cintura de Ren, lo acerca   
mas a su propio cuerpo. Ren no muestra señal de resistencia; una buena señal, por lo que Yô continua. Acerca sus labios a los de Ren, cerrando sus ojos,   
invitandolo a hacer lo mismo...Y cuando se avecinaba el momento de la verdad -TOC!-..un ruido proveniente de fuera de la cocina, hizo que Ren dirijiera   
su mirada hacia la puerta; y por consecuente, Yô termino besandolo en la mejilla, y no en la boca, como tenia pensado../  
  
.*\...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+...+*.*+/|\+*.*+.../*.  
  
/El origen del ruido? No se necesita de mucha materia gris para adivinarlo: Horo Horo abrio tanto su boca, que esta golpeo contra el piso../  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
H2: (Ay, mi boquita..) [PERO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO REN!? QUE QUERIA HACERLE EL APROVECHADO DE YÔ!?!?! QUE DIABLOS LES PASA A LOS DOS!?!?!?!?!?!  
Pero ya quedo comprobado; el que tiene la sganas es Yô u_______ú+++..Pero si es asi; por que Ren se deja hacer ù___u??? No entiendo nada T_______T]  
  
P: Hermano, que haces?  
  
H2: [x_______x me pillaron!] NA-NADA! Que voy a estar haciendo yo mirando por la puerta semiabierta de la cocina????Nada! Estaba a punto de entrar para  
llevarles mas comida! ^^Uuuuuuuuuu..Adema-/se escuchan unas voces dentro d ela cocina/[!! Estan hablando! Que dicen!?]  
  
P: Ademas que?..Hermano? Hermaaano?...HORO HORO!  
  
H2: Ya callate! (que no ves que estan hablando??)  
  
P: Quienes?  
  
/La puerta de la cocina se abre inesperadamente, y Horo Horo-que estaba apoyado encima- cae al suelo duro como una tabla de la sorpresa../  
  
R: /con lanza en mano../Ya nos estabamos preguntando donde te habias metido, Horo Horo u.ú ...  
  
Y: /con tres bandejas en una mano/ Aqui tengo mas comida para las chicas, se las llevas??  
  
P: Uhh! Que rico ^.^! Llevalas hermano! Anna se quedo con hambre ^^Uu  
  
H2: Ah, no! No volvere a caer en tu sucia trampa otra vez, Yô Asakura! Llevalas tu! ò__ó  
  
R: Y tu por que andas a los gritos, eh!? Calmate un poco, bestia!!  
  
H2: Lo que tu quieras, Rencito ^^ ...Pero esta vez las bandejas las lleva él ù__ú  
  
Y: /con sonrisa forzada/ Esta bien, Ren. No te pongas asi con el pobre de Horo Horo...Yo llevare las bandejas a la mesa..  
  
R: (Eh?..De acuerdo, pero vuelve rapido u////ú)  
  
P: [Ahhhhhhhhhhh...Ya entendi de que va la cosa v___v]..Ven, Yô! Anna queria decirte algo muuuy importante! /le guiña un ojo a Horo Horo/  
  
H2: [Gracias hermanita querida del alma TvT]...Bien, Hay que limpiar todo antes de volver con los demas /empuja a Ren dentro de la cocina../  
  
|__*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*___*/---\*__*/---\*___*/---\*__|  
  
/Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Anna le explicaba su "terrible y agonozante" situacion a Tamao../  
  
An: /a llanto vivo XDD/ ..y ya no se que hacer!! Si estamos todos juntos, su sola presencia lo distrae, y a mi me molesta; y ni hablar de cuando se  
los deja solos!! TODA UNA TRAGEDIA TOT!  
  
T: Ya, Ya...Tranquilícese, señorita Anna. Estoy segura de que usted solo esta exagernado las cosas, y en realidad no es nada. Calmese..  
  
An: Pero..  
  
P: Chicas, la comida ha llegado! ^o^  
  
An: /recomponiendose milagrosamente/ Ya era hora; tengo hambre -.-  
  
Y: Pues ya no tendras mas hambre, Annita /acomoda las bandejas en la mesa y comienza a servir la comida../  
  
/Pirika se sienta al lado de Anna, y junto a Tamao, las tres arman ronda en una esquina para discutir el problema../  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
An: (Rapido, cual es el informe de daños!?)  
  
P: (Por lo que alcance a presenciar, va en aumento, jefa..)  
  
An: (En aumento T.T?? Entonces hay que armar un plan para destruir al enemigo!)  
  
T: (Ya sabe, para lo que usted quiera; cuente conmigo, señorita Anna!)  
  
An: (Alguna idea para deshacernos de la molestia??)  
  
P: (Mmh...Preguntar al sujeto sobre sus inclinaciones verdaderas, y sobre que sera de usted de ser ciertos nuestros temores!)  
  
An: (QUE!? Yo no tengo cara para preguntarle a Yô semejante cosa!! ò////ó)  
  
T: (Mmmmhh...Que le parece..Un juego?)  
  
An & P: (Un juego!? )  
  
An: (Como cual??)  
  
T: (...."Verdad/Consecuencia" podria sernos de utilidad si se trata de extraer informacion de forma discreta v///v)  
  
P: (Si! Adhiero a la propuesta...Pero quien propone hacer el juego??)  
  
An: (Quien quiera que vaya Tamao, que levante la mano!)  
  
/Anna y Pirika levantan la mano../  
  
T: (Eh!? No es justo ¬¬Uu..Bueno, lo hare..)  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
Y: /sentado y comiendo/ (Que tanto hablaran esas tres??)  
  
/Ren, muy enojado, seguido de un Horo Horo con chichon incluido, entran al comedor y se sientan a comer../  
  
Y: Hola! ^^ ...Mmh? Horo Horo?? Que te pa-  
  
H2: /agarrandose de la cabeza/ No preguntes!  
  
Y: Bueno, yo solo queria saber.../dirjiendose a Ren/( Con que se golpeo de esa forma??)  
  
R: /muy tranquilo tomando un vaso de leche /Yo le pegué u__ú  
  
Y: /sorprendido/ Pe-Pero por que??  
  
R: Por que se lo ganó...(Mira que intentar hacer eso ù____úUuu)  
  
H2: Ya! No me lo recuerdes ¬¬° ...Y las chicas?  
  
P: Aqui estamos!..Hermano! Quien te hizo eso??..Pobreciiiiitoo../lo abraza hasta el punto de asfixia/  
Eres un pobre niño golpeado por la sociedad...  
  
H2: Agh-ya! YA!..[No puedo respirar XP ]  
  
An: Ya sueltalo, Pirika..Lo vas a matar..  
  
P: Jiji..Perdon /suelta a Horo Horo, que toma aire a bocanadas monumentales../  
  
Y: Ay...Parece como si el dia recien empezara, no?  
  
R: Pero si ya son las 9 de la noche..Y ya me esta dando sueño..  
  
/Yô estaba por decirle algo a Ren, pero por lo atentas a la situacion que estaban, Pirika codeo a Anna, que codeo a  
Tamao, que como un resorte se paro y mando la propuesta casi gritando../  
  
T: Quieren jugar a "Verdad/Consecuendia"!?!?  
  
/Miradas complices se cruzan entre Horo Horo y Pirika../  
  
H2: Sii! Juguemos, juguemos!  
  
An: Pirika y yo jugaremos tambien...Yô?  
  
/Ante la mirada asesina de Anna, Yô acepta, indefenso../  
  
R: ...No se que es lo que quieren lograr con ese juego, pero no me queda otra alternativa..Juego yo tambien u__ú  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/Ya instalados en la habitacion de los chicos, por desicion de la indiscutible Anna, empezaba una de las chicas../  
  
P: Bien, yo empiezo../consulta algo con Anna en voz baja/...Eligo a...Ren! Verdad o Consecuendia?  
  
R:...Consecuencia..  
  
P: La prenda es..que te sientes a mi lado hasta que alguien mas te eliga! ^^  
  
R: Que prenda tan falta de sentido comun ¬¬ .../se levanta y se sienta al lado de Pirika../  
Bien, ahora es mi turno, no?  
  
P: /abrazando a Ren como a un osito de peluche/ Sip! *^-^*  
  
R: Eligo a Horo Horo¬¬  
  
H2: Eh?? A-A mi?? Bueno..eeehhh..eligo..Verdad!  
  
R: Di la verdad y nada mas que la verdad; por que intentaste hacer semejante atrosidad en la cocina!?  
  
H2: Ah, eso, si...Es quee....Estaba aburrido y queria molestarte ^^Uu..Te lo tomaste muy en serio u.ú  
  
R: Ahá, si..Solo querias molestarme..Vaya forma de hacerme enojar ò____ó  
  
P: Hermano..Que le hiciste a Ren en la cocina ¡.¡ ???  
  
H2: Veras, Pirika..Yo solo, jiji, ehhmm..  
  
R: No hizo nada. Fin del asunto. Te toca ¬¬  
  
H2: Wiiii! Si! Ahora es mi turno!..Eligo a Yô; Verdad o Consecuencia???  
  
Y: A ver...eligo verdad ^^  
  
H2: AHÁ! Dile la verdad a Anna, y nada mas que la verdad!! Que fue lo que hiciste TU en la cocina!?  
  
Y: QUE QUE!?!? Yo no hice nada raro en la cocina; solo hice la comida para Annita, nada mas! /mira a Anna; sus ojos estaban  
abiertos de par en par, y su rostro mostraba una mezcla de colores muy a la onda   
"y-agradécele-a-Dios-que-no-estamos-solos-porque-sino-ya-estrarias-MUERTO!!" que realmente lo asusto muucho../  
Si no me crees preguntale a Ren, él tambien estaba en la cocina! Verdad, Ren, que yo no hice nada raro??  
  
R: Eh!? SI! Yô no hizo nada raro mientras estuvo en la cocina! Solo hizo la comida para ustedes, y nada mas! Soy testigo o////ó  
  
An: Hmph..Como sea; tu turno, Yô ù_u  
  
Y: Yo eligo a Ren ^^  
  
An, P & H2: [Mierda!]  
  
R: Eligo..Verdad..  
  
Y: Mmh..Por que te gusta tanto la leche??  
  
/Todos caen al suelo como era de esperarse../  
  
P: Que clase de pregunta es esa??  
  
H2: A nadie le importa si este prefiere la leche o el jugo de naranjas!  
  
An: No nos hagas perder el tiempo y haz preguntas mas interesantes!!  
  
R: Hazte otra, Yô..  
  
Y: Mmhh...Veamos...Como te gustaria que fuera tu alma gemela? ^^  
  
An, P & H2: [Yo y mi gran bocota!]  
  
R: Mmmh...No sé. No tengo ni la mas minima idea de como seria. Pero puedo asegurarte que jamas seria una histerica como  
lo es tu prometida u_ú  
  
An: Hiterica seras tu, idiota ù____u  
  
Y: Listo, Ren. Ya estas liberado de la prenda de Pirika ^^  
  
R: Gracias. . . Pirika, suletame u.ú /Pirika lo suelta contra su voluntad, y Ren vuelve al lugar donde estaba al principio../  
Y como ahora es mi turno nuevamente, eligo a Yô..  
  
T: (Esto puede terminar siendo un circulo vicioso, señorita Anna..)  
  
Y: Consecuencia ^^  
  
R: La consecuencia de tu eleccion sera sentarte aqui (al lado mio) hasta que termine el juego...  
  
An: [Por que me da la impresion de que ese mocoso me esta sacando la lengua!?]  
  
Y: De acuerdo ^^ /Yô se sienta al lado de Ren y mira extañado a su próxima víctima../Eligo a.....Horo Horo ^^  
  
H2: Que?? Otra vez a mi --Uu..Vale, escojo consecuencia..  
  
Y: Y si que la pagaras caro, Horito ^x^. Deberas decir, enfrente a todos nosotros, que intentaste hacer en la cocina; por que la verdad, me he quedado  
con la enorme duda...Por que para ligar tal paliza, debio haber sido algo grande ^^  
  
H2: x______x..Ni modo; tarde o temprano todos lo sabran...Lo que hice en la cocina fue../rojo como un tomate/ (abusar de Ren)  
  
Y: Que, Horo Horo?? Mas fuerte que no te escuchamos..  
  
H2: Intente "abusar" de Ren; PERO FUE UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO, lo reconzco ¬¬  
  
P: Her-HERMANO!! ¡____¡ ..Como pudiste??  
  
H2: /intentando cambiar de tema/ Bueno, eso ya no importa..Ahora es mi turno y eligo a Pirika   
  
P: De acuerdo, eligo verdad..  
  
H2: Verdad que no estas enojada conmigo, hermanita del alma?? ^^Uu  
  
P: SI QUE LO ESTOY! Eso es algo imperdonable!! Y como ahora es mi turno, eligo a mi hermanito!  
  
H2: Ya! No te enojes si?? Eligo Consecuencia ^^Uu  
  
P: Como consecuencia de haberme enojado con tus MUY MALAS ACCIONES, me vas a decir YA MISMO, como intentaste  
"abusar" de Ren!   
  
H2: QUE!?!? Pe-Pero no puedo hacer eso!!! Dar detalles de mis "MUY MALAS ACCIONES" no seria nada bueno para tu salud ^^Uu  
  
P: Despues hablamos, hermanito ò_____ó  
  
An: Bueno, YA BASTA! Que este juego no es para discusiones familiares!  
  
H2: Bueno, ya...Eligo a Tamao..  
  
T: A-A mi?? Bueno, esteeem..eligo Verdad..  
  
H2: Verdad que tu tambien formas parte de la "Brigada A"??  
  
An, P & T: "Brigada A"???  
  
H2: Sip, la brigada de Anna y sus Amigas XDDDD..Vale, fue un mal chiste...  
  
T: Si, estoy del lado de la señorita Anna, junto con su hermana Pirika, joven Horo Horo..  
Bien, ahora eligo a la señorita Anna..  
  
An: Eligo verdad..  
  
T: Verdad que mi plan si funciona??  
  
An: Si, pero aun no se ha preguntado lo que necesito saber...Y ahora que es mi turno..  
  
{Timebla el mundo....}  
  
An: Escojo a Yô...Y ni te gastes en elegir, por que no te queda otra que decir solo la verdad ù.u  
Te..Te sientes atraido por otra persona que no sea yo?? ù_u  
  
Y: .......  
  
An: Contesta Yô; ya que de esta no te salvas ù___ú  
  
Y: ........  
  
An: Yô...Me estas haciendo enojar ù_______ú  
  
T: (Señorita Anna..Creo que el joven Yô no podra contesar a su pregunta..)  
  
An: Como que no podra contestar!? Yô-  
  
Y: ZZZZzzzzzzzzz.......ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz......ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz  
  
An: (Dios me libre --Uu)...No hya caso; a dormir tambien nosotros.. [Pero mañana, no tendras mas alternativa   
que responder a todas mis preguntas¬¬]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y a mi quien me entiende!?!? Pero bueh..Casi dos semanas bloqueada y con ganas impresionantes de hacer huevo!  
(hacer huevo significa no hacer absolutamente nada X3, andar de ociosa, nomas..)..Pero, me puse a leer los  
fics de mi estimada alumna Candymaru y me dieron ganas de escribir y en una sola tarde..Taran! Listo el capitulo 9 ^-^  
Ahora vere, si despues me da otro bloqueo, o si sigo con el capitulo 10 enseguida oO..No, creo que se avecina otro  
bloqueo...  
Si! Ya se! Me van a querer matar por hacer que Horo Horo interrumpiera "el momento de la verdad"...Pero ya llegara ese   
momento..Y lo que intento hacer Horo Horo con Ren en la cocina, solo yo lo se; MWAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDDDDD (de todas  
formas, lo volvera a intentar, y ahi si dare detalles XDDDDD)  
Y mil y un gracias por apoyar en cierta forma mi fic (leerlo es apoyarlo ^^)Y si tanto lo apoyan, hagan cadena de rezos  
para pedir que no me vuelva a dar un bloqueo de dos semanas!! Que si me agarra otro bloqueo no se que seria de mi T3T  
Bien, ahora pasemos a la seccion REVIEWS!!:  
  
*Maru Kazegami: Jiji, gracias ^^Uu..La verdad, ese "autocontrol", se debio a que esto es casi como muy publico y mantuve la compostura..  
Pero no hay que fiarse de mi; que si la tuviera enfrente ¬¬++..  
  
*YUKIME ASAKURA: Es preocupante haber empezado con el fic hace un mes y algo, y ya ir por el 6° bloqueo registrado??  
Para mi si T3T..y si, la escuela no da respiro¬¬..Si! Horo Horo es mas lindo sin la bandana *.*..Muy bonito ^^  
  
*Rally: Por que se me da como que nunca en mi vida he escuchado y/o visto "Silen Weapon" ??? Yo quiero verlo T3T  
Yo hace miles de millones de años que no voy al cine! Pero en cuanto mi queridisimo padre no me lleve a ver X-Men 2,   
que se preparen para la catastrofe ¬¬+  
  
*merlee: Je, gracias! Si te gusto es por que lo estoy haciendo bien ^^Uu ( y ojala siga haciendolo bien T.T)  
  
Esoestodoporahora XDD  
  
Por cierto, hice un pequeño dibujo de dos escenas del capitulo 8 (de cuando todos se le cuelgan a Ren, y la foto que tomo pirika ^^)  
Cuando los escanee, les aviso ^.~  
Bai Bai!  
*Ann-chan* (con muchas ganas de escribir un Miroku x Inuyasha, y escuchando el tema "Heat of the Night",  
de Aikawa Nanase, de " Aikawa Nanase Singles"...pero eso no viene al caso X3)  
  
"Eat icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
*Dejen Reviews, por que quiero mas reviews, por que sin reviews casi que no puedo vivir, y si no dejan muchos reviews, dejare de escribir el fic!  
NO! MENTIRA!..Vere si lo puedo hacer mas interesante n.ñ 


	10. Bathroom GuysBackyard Gals!

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capítulo IX: "Bathroom Guys-Backyard Gals!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y: Yô  
  
M: Manta  
  
H2: Horo Horo  
  
R: Ren Tao  
  
An: Anna  
  
P: Pirika  
  
T: Tamao  
  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
/Corrian las...4:35? de la mañana {en realidad, son de la tarde, pero el tiempo y el espacio   
  
siempre se alteran para estas cosas X3}..En la habitacion de los chicos, Horo Horo duerme   
  
como un tronco, Ren duerme como un bebe y Yô....{Momento, no lo veo!!Donde estas, Yô----!! ToT}  
  
Y una vez que la autora logro ubicar a Yô, este estaba en..el baño *¬*..De hecho, Yô estaba   
  
dandose un lindo baño termal *--¬*/  
  
Y: Ahhh...Que bien se siente ^////^  
  
/Pero los ruidos del "chapoteo feliz y contento" de Yô despertaron a Ren, que al levantarse y dar  
  
un par de pasos, se llevo puesto a Horo Horo XDD..Aunque Horo Horo siguio durmiendo como un tronco  
  
{o eso parece XD}. Siguiendo los ruidos del "chapoteo feliz y contento" {XDD..Perdon, no lo puedo  
  
evitar XDDDDD. 'Toy tentada ^x^}, Ren llega hasta el baño termal, pero no ve a nadie../  
  
R: (...Y entonces quien hacia todos esos ruidos??)/mira para todos lados/..No hay nadie. [Y si me meto?  
  
Tantos jueguitos estupidos me dejaron agotado u.ú..Si, me meto..Total, no hay nadie y todos estan  
  
durmiendo..]  
  
/Completamente seguro y convencido de que estaba absoluta y totalmente solo, Ren se desviste con la  
  
mayor calma que se le haya visto, hasta quedar como Dios y su madre lo trajeron al mundo *.*, y   
  
luego se mete al agua muy lentamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo por la alta temperatura que esta tenia X3/  
  
/Ren estaba muy tranquilamente relajado; demasiado relajado..casi que dormido, pero unos extraños ruiditos  
  
lo sacaban de su somnoliencia..Ruiditos a burbujitas de agua; a alguien haciendo   
  
burbujitas de agua ...enfrente suyo../  
  
R: [Y ahora que demonios son esos ruidos!?]/Abre sus ojos/ OO...Yô?????  
  
Y: /sacando el resto de su cabeza del agua/ Hola, Ren ^^..Que haces aqui a estas horas??  
  
R: Que que hago yo?? Que haces tu aqui a estas horas y en este lugar!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Y: No podia dormir y vine a matar el tiempo ^^. Y tu?  
  
R: (Que no podias dormir? Vaya primicia --Uu)..Escuche unos ruidos y vine a ver; no habia nadie  
  
y me meti ¬////¬  
  
Y: Ji, pues te equivocaste por que estaba yo ^v^  
  
R: Si, haciendo buceo supongo, por que es la unica forma de que no te haya visto ¬//¬  
  
Y: Eh? Si, buceando bajo el agua calentita ^///^.........  
  
R: .............  
  
Y: Ren? Me cuentas que quiso hacerte Horo Horo?  
  
R: Él ya lo dijo; no pienso repetirlo ¬¬  
  
Y: Ya se que quiso abusar de ti; lo que yo quiero saber, es como quiso hacerlo [y por que]  
  
R: Como? Haciendolo, y punto. No preguntes por que no te lo dire ¬¬+  
  
Y: No me lo diras? A mi? Tu buen amigo Yô Asakura?? Por que??? Quiero saber!! T.T  
  
R: No, no te lo dire ¬¬+  
  
/Para obtener lo que queria, Yô se le acerca a Ren y se sienta a su lado; y se le acerca mas../  
  
R: Que haces? Sal! °///°  
  
Y: Por que? No llevas nada puesto?  
  
R: N-No es por eso ¬/////¬...No te me acerques tanto..  
  
/Yô nota el nerviosismo espontáneo de Ren e ignora sus indicaciones de guardarle distancia. Y decide  
  
usar el "factor sorpresa"! {Que no saben lo que es el factor sorpresa??Ya veran ¬v¬}./  
  
[Factor Sopresa:]  
  
/De repente, Yô se pone de pie {tranquilas chicas, no se ilusionen; lleva una toalla puesta T.T}  
  
y con sus manos juntas usa toda su fuerza y mete por completo a Ren dentro del agua. Por mas  
  
que Ren se resiste y quiere volver a la superficie, Yô no lo deja hasta estar seguro de que a Ren no  
  
le queda mas aire..No lo mato de milagro../  
  
R: Que haces, idiota! No me mataste de milagro!! {Que les dije ¬¬..}..Yô!  
  
........Yô? Po-Por que me miras asi??  
  
Y: /mirando "asi"/ Asi como, Rencito?  
  
R: A-Asi, como una bestia salvaje mira a su presa antes de atacar oO...Asustas..  
  
Y: Yo no asusto ^^ , es solo que se me acabade ocurrir una idea ^.^ ...Tu no quieres decirme  
  
que te hizo Horo Horo; puedo al menos, adivinar??  
  
R: Eh!?..Como quieras, pero dudo que adivines ¬.¬ ..  
  
Y: Gracias, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir ^^  
  
R: Eh? Arrepentirme de que?  
  
/Yô se acerco aun mas a Ren, tal vez mas de lo que se le habia acercado el dia anterior en la cocina.  
  
Y sus intenciones no eran tan distintas..  
  
Otra vez tomo a Ren de la cintura, con su mano derecha; y con la izquierda tomo su cabeza mojada,  
  
pero esta vez sus labios no iban a encontrarse con los labios de Ren. Esta vez, como un vampiro,  
  
sus labios se encontrarian con el cuello de su victima; Yô si era una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar  
  
a su presa ¬v¬. Y vaya que si la atacó! Si Yô fuera un verdadero vampiro, se hubiera dado flor de festin;  
  
el cuello de Ren estaba a entera disposicion de sus besos, y él no desaprovechaba ninguno...Lástima que  
  
Ren estubiera tan tenso.../  
  
/Para "destensar" {esta palabra existe??Oo} a Ren, Yô se le acerca mas aun y cesa el besuqueo del cuello  
  
solo para..abrazarlo un rato {yo quiero un novio asi ToT..Yo y el resto de las mujeres sobre la faz de la   
  
tierra XDDDD}. Aparentemente funciono, ya que Ren dejo de estar duro como una roca y se ablando para  
  
responder a tan dulce y tierno abrazo *^///^* ./  
  
Y: Si voy muy rapido, dime e ire mas despacio....Y si ni siquiera quieres ir, avisame, asi dejo  
  
de hacerme el viaje..  
  
H2: Y ustedes que tanto hablan, y andan asi, tan abrazaditos, eh??  
  
Y y R: °.° ..HORO HORO!?!?  
  
H2: No. Mira si voy a ser Anna...  
  
Y: /asustadisimo/ Donde! Donde esta!?  
  
R: En ninguna parte, Yô..Tranquilízate..Horo Horo, que haces aqui?  
  
Y: Esoo..De donde saliste?  
  
H2: De la nada..  
  
R y Y: De la nada??  
  
H2: Si. Lanzas, caballos, hermanos gemelos, hermanas mayores y menores,   
  
prometidas, niños psicologicamente traumados por la tragica muerte de sus padres...  
  
Como todo en esta serie, me apareci de la nada XDDD  
  
Y ahora, si quieren hacer sus chanchadas raras, para eso estan los albergues; pero por el amor de Dios no  
  
usen el baño termal que usamos todos los demas!!  
  
R: Te callas que no estabamos haciendo nada!  
  
H2: Igual que ayer, no? Parecere tonto pero no lo soy, Ren. Sé perfectamente que lo prefieres a Yô  
  
antes que a mi, y creeme, ya lo supere..Y lo acepto {Premio de la Academia a Mejor Mentiroso del Año XDD}  
  
Pero tampoco pueden andar por ahi making out..  
  
Y: Bien! Al fin me voy a enterar!! Horo Horo!  
  
H2: Que quieres? --  
  
Y: Que le hiciste a Ren en la cocina ayer!?  
  
H2: Intente meter las manos donde obviamente no debia, y claro, hice lo mismo que vienes haciendo tu desde hace rato..  
  
La verdad, Ren, que eres un cualquiera; te dejas hacer por el que venga, no?  
  
R: QUUEEE?????? Como te atreves a insultarme de esa forma!?!?! YA VAS A VER!! Ò____Ó /intenta  
  
ponerse de pie para llegar hasta Horo Horo, pero Yô lo detiene../ Yô, dejame ir!  
  
Y: No, Rencito. Si te pones de pie se te vera todo todito (y no se si estas de acuerdo, pero lo que  
  
se te puede ver, lo debo ver solo yo, verdad??)  
  
R: /se sienta inmediatamente, con el agua hasta la nariz/ Si..(Pero luego te agarro, Horo Horo ¬¬++)  
  
H2: /haciendo una mueca de asquito/ Uy, si hasta parecen marido y ..marido? XDDDDD Para cuando la boda?  
  
Y: Ya basta, Horo Horo! Mira..Es obvio que estas muy resentido por la desicion de Ren, pero para que  
  
veas que yo soy buenito, te lo comparto; claro, si él quiere..  
  
/Yô y Horo Horo voltean a ver a Ren, pobre, que lo niega rotundamente..Aunque ante el predecible llanto de  
  
Horo Horo, decide aceptar../  
  
R: Pero solo cuando yo tenga ganas, y de lo que yo quiera. No me andes insistiendo. Si te digo que no, va a ser  
  
no. Y ni se te ocurra comparar mis tratos hacia Yô con los que tendre hacia ti, entendido??   
  
H2: Siii :3  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/Corrian ya las 10 de la mañana y ya todos estaban despiertos...Todos menos tres niños que se  
  
venian abajo del sueño../  
  
An: Que sucede?  
  
Y: Nada, Annita. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño =.=  
  
P: Y a ti hermano, por que esa cara??  
  
H2: Nada, hermana. Yo tambien tengo algo de sueño =__=  
  
R: ...... ...... ....... Que a mi nadie me va apreguntar nada??  
  
T: Que le sucede, joven Tao? No durmio bien?  
  
R: No es eso. Creo que tendria que haberme quedado en la cama mas tiempo =_____=  
  
{Escena patética, lo sé. Pero es que yo tb tengo sueño =.=Uu}  
  
/Despues de tal {patetica y penosa} escena, todos se disponian a hacer sus quehaceres domésticos.  
  
Esto es: Pirika, Tamao y Anna haciendo huevo viendo la tv, y Horo Horo, Ren y Yô matandose haciendo  
  
todo lo demas XDD. Pero "todo lo demas" no era suficiente para la sadoka mente de Annita, que siempre  
  
a la vanguardia de los metodos para hacer sufrir a la gente, se decidio a probar una de sus ultimas  
  
ideas, al ver que "SU" Yô estaba muy junto a Ren, seguidos por Horito. Esto ultimo no le afectaba  
  
pero ante el inminente lloriqueo de Pirika, mejor prevenir que curar --Uu/  
  
An: Yô! Ven aqui ya mismo!!  
  
Y: /llevandose un par de muebles por delante/ S-Si, Annita? Que deseas? ^^Uu  
  
An: Mmh..Ya que lo preguntas ¬v¬ . Quiero...Una pileta!  
  
Y: _-_ Uu Una..p-pileta!? Y de donde quieres que la saque??  
  
An: Te la inventas, la invocas, la fabricas, la compras, la haces, o te la imaginas, pero yo quiero  
  
una pileta! Acuerdate que estamos en verano, y hace mucho calor..  
  
Y: Pues usa el ventilador de pie!. Puedes llevarlo adonde quieras..  
  
An: No, eso no. Esta roto..  
  
Y: Como!? Pero si lo tienes detras tuyo andando y todo!  
  
An: /golpea el ventilador de pie a las patadas muy "disimuladamente"/..Pues ahora si lo esta u__ú  
  
Ahora, hazme una pileta!  
  
P y T: /en malla y todo/ Siiii!! Pileta, pileta!!  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
/ El Sol les quemaba la piel, las gotas de sudor corrian por sus frentes. Estaban cubiertos de  
  
tierra de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Condenados a cumplir las ordenes, cavaban y cavaban..Aunque  
  
no sabian que era lo que debian hacer una vez que acabran de cavar --Uu . El sol, el calor, la tierra  
  
los obligaban a sacarse partes de sus ropas. Y con audiencia femenina presente y todo! {poco mas y ya   
  
era el Golden XDDDD..Bueno, no tanto ^^Uu}. En parte era comico; dos niñas con estrellitas en los  
  
ojos viendo a dos de los pobres condenados, y dos niños babeando por uno de sus compañeros. Pero por otro lado,  
  
era espeluznante °x° . A pesar de haberse pasado horas al sol, Anna seguia igual de blanca que antes, y de  
  
a ratos se volvia azul, verde, roja granate, y hasta multicolor. Ya no sabia como esconderlo; ni  
  
como aguantarse las ganas. Por mas que se las diese de chica dura y malvada, en realidad no lo era {esto esta  
  
en duda de a ratos ¬¬Uu} y bueno..Eso. Ver a Yô sin remera asandose al sol veraniego, ver como respiraba   
  
agitadamente de tanto cavar, ver como el sudor corria por su su piel desnuda...Malos pensamientos le llenaron  
  
la mente. Por suerte, sus amigas estaban en su propia nube rosa, y los chicos estaban muy concentrados en  
  
su trabajo como para darse cuenta../  
  
An: [Ohhh...Si, ya me gustaria verlo vestido de cuero negro °¬°...AY, NO! Semejantes imaginaciones..  
  
Creo que el calor me esta afectando; que me estoy calentando y yo no puedo ponerme asi...Nadie debe verme asi x___x]  
  
/Anna estaba tan metida en sus propios "auto-reproches" y fantasias sadomasoquistas que ni registro a   
  
Yô acercandosele../  
  
Y: Annita..  
  
An: DE CUERO NEGRO, CON LÁTIGO Y BOTAS AJUSTADAS!!  
  
Y: /pegando un salto hacia atras/ AAAH!  
  
An: (Yaich ._.UUUuuu).../recuperando la compostura/ Que quieres!?  
  
Y: N-Nada, Annita Ó.ÒUuu...Solo queria saber que quieres que hagamos ahora...  
  
An: (Que quiero que hagas ahora?) [****** *** ** ****** ** ***** ***** * **   
  
***** **** ** ** ***** *** ******* * ******** ******* ******* *****!!!!!!{adivinen  
  
que dice aca XDDD}] Ehhh.......Descansen..  
  
Y: Eh? o_o..Bueno, si tu lo dices ^.^..Oigan, amigos! Anna dice que podemos descansar! ^o^  
  
/Yô camina hacia los otros dos para al fin poder descansar a la sombra, mientras Anna sigue con  
  
sus fantasias fetichistas llenas de cuero negro y botas ajustadas XDD/  
  
H2: Que bien, ya era hora!  
  
R: Te cansas muy facilmente, no Horo Horo?  
  
H2: Ya no digas nada...Que si tu te atrevieras a hacerlo, ya verias lo rapido que te puedes casar-digo CANSAR!  
  
R: Cuida tus palabras; recuerda que ahora soy tu amo y señor! ¬v¬  
  
H2: Siii )3  
  
R: Si que!?  
  
H2: Si, mi amo y señor, Dios del Universo y futuro Rey de los Shamanes :3  
  
R: Mph..Asi esta mejor ¬.¬  
  
Y: Otra vez molestando a Horo Horo, Ren? ^.^.. Sabes que no debes hacerlo, cierto?  
  
R: Si, Yô..  
  
Y: Ah, no. Y mi titulo?  
  
R: Si, Yô, dueño absoluto de todo, TODO, lo que es mio, y poseedor de la habilidad "latente"  
  
de ganarle a Anna -_-Uuuu  
  
Y: Jiji..Asi me gusta ^.^U  
  
H2: Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?  
  
R: Buena pregunta..  
  
H2: /pegandose como chicle al brazo de ren/ Aaassiaaasss! :3  
  
R: Ya suelta-me!  
  
/Horo Horo ademas de ser pegajoso como un chicle, se estaba comportando muy caprichosito con Ren.  
  
Este trataba de sacarselo de encima, pero ni con la ayuda de Yô podia lograrlo. El chico parecia estar  
  
pegado a Ren con "La Gotita", de Poxipol XDDDDD.../  
  
/Mientras todo era calma, risas y un pequeño coma etílico por parte de Pirika que bebio lo que no  
  
debia cuando Anna estaba inmersa en sus sueños, sin que ellos supieran algo, o siquiera lo sintieran,  
  
alguien los vigilaba.  
  
Sentado muy panchamente en la rama de un árbol cercano, como ya es su costumbre, observaba desde  
  
su lugar a solo dos de las seis personas que se divertian en aquel jardin..Las unicas dos que   
  
les interesaba, cada uno, por motivos distintos, aunque muy similares.   
  
Y de esas dos personas, solo una le interesaba realmente..Una persona clave, al que   
  
siempre quiso tener y hasta el momento no habia conseguido "usurpar"...  
  
Todo esto le pintaba una expresion de enojo, angustia y deseo en su rostro..Pero se  
  
le dibujo una sonrisa en su boca..Una muy amplia y ansiosa sonrisa.../  
  
"Ya falta poco..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ann: Adivinen quien nos visitara en el proximo capitulo!! ^o^  
  
Yô: Yo ya tengo mieeedo ~.~  
  
Ann: Bueno, ya..Yo te protegere si es necesario ^.^  
  
Bueno, antes que nada: PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!PERDON!  
  
Siiiiii, ya lo se! Me tarde siglos en hacer este capitulo, y encima me quedo re cortito!! TOT BUUAAAAA!!  
  
Pero no hay de que quejarse sobre su contenido, cierto? Varias descripciones fieles y detalladas   
  
de lo que sucedia, fantasias extrañas (el pensamiento censurado de Anna..que si, si tiene algo escrito,  
  
y si, significa algo, pero adivinen. Yo no dire nada XDD), chicos en cuero (no en cuero negro _-_Uu),  
  
y un extraño que en vez de meterse en sus asuntos, se sube a un arbol para espiar a sus vecinos XDD  
  
Aunque creo que no deje muy en claro quien es :s ...Ni siquiera habia anunciado su posible arrivo a este fic :3  
  
Haganse a la idea ^.~  
  
Que ha sido de mi vida en estas...semanas? o deberia decir meses?? Ya ni recuerdo T.T..peo si hago la cuenta me da: 1 mes y 16 dias Oo  
  
Bueno; si la escuela fuera una sala de torutura, yo ya no tendria ni piel para que pudieran torturame   
  
a los pellizcos T__T!! EXAMENES!!! NOOOO!! Muchos! Son demasiados! No podemos contra siete pruebas en una misma   
  
semana!! Los profesores son CRUELES! Escucharon? C-R-U-E-L-E-S!!!!! No tienen alma, piedad, ni corazon  
  
que les bombee sangre a la cabeza y les ayude a razonar que no podemos con tantos examenes!!  
  
Tienen tres meses, MESES! para tomarnos prueba, pero no! Eligen justo la ultima semana del trimenstre   
  
para evaluarnos ~O~ ...No esh justo T.T...  
  
Cambiando de tema: Waaaaiiiii!!!!!Chii!! Hoy en clase de historia, hice un dibujo de Yô, Ren, y Horito (aunque  
  
con mi estilo de dibujo, por que yo no soy Takei X3 )y me quedaron taaaaaan bonitos *v*  
  
Bueno, ya...Tranquila; toma aire x___x...Listo? OK: REVIEWS!!!!  
  
*hinako-chan-asakura-tao: Jeje Bueno, gracias ^^, muchas gracias ^.^ ..Y lo del mail te lo respondi (por mail)  
  
tal vez no te llegó..Si tanto lo quieres, aqui esta -- darukku_angel13@hotmail.com  
  
*Nass :3 : XDDDD..En serio te gusto tantoo?? Oo..Bueno, listo; mi deber esta cumplido ^o^ ..Y eso de que una vez que lo  
  
comenzaste a leer no pudiste dejarlo, eso se podria decir que es premeditado. Entre tanto escena *.* que acaba siendo un   
  
sueño _-_.... y que siempre dejo los "continuara" con la accion cortada a la mitad, hasta a mi me dan ganas de saber ya como  
  
siguen ^^Uu ..(buena pregunta, Ann...Y ahora como lo vas a seguir con semejante personaje metido en el medio de improviso??oO)  
  
"Yo no me meti de improviso, tu me invitaste, recuerdas?"  
  
Ann: ..Ehh, nop. No recuerdo :3  
  
"Me prometiste a Yô, a Anna, y la accion del tipo que tu ya sabes ^^"  
  
Ann: Pero yo solo te queria alentar a probar cosas nuevas ¬¬U..  
  
"Y bueno, eso es lo que hare. Voy a probar cosas nuevas ¬v¬..."  
  
Ann: Yo no me referia a ese tipo de novedades, niño -_-Uuu..  
  
*Fiuusshhh*  
  
Ann: Listo ya se fue. Mejor sigo (que hace mas de 27 horas que no duermo X_____x-don't ask)  
  
*Yuina-chan: Listo, con esto me convenci de que escribo bien. Rally con su 12/05 (12 de Mayo),  
  
hizo que me cayera bien Anna -.-Uu (aun no lo supero..Pero igual aun la maltrato, pobrecita XDD).  
  
Y yo ahora te conveci (si, ya caiste en las poderosas redes del YôxRen-o viceversa- XDD, y nunca te liberaras  
  
de sus cadenas, JAMAS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDDDD!!!). Me alegro que te haya gustado ^.^  
  
**No More Reviews** (po que no hay mas nuevos :P, si se me olvido alguien, 1000 perdones :3)   
  
Por ultimo, aviso que tengo los caps 11 y 12 palneados, y como se me acercan las vacaciones de  
  
Invierno, tal vez no me bloquee y me salgan rapido ^.^  
  
Y no me digan cosas como que lo siga ya, o que no lo deje sin terminar...Miren si voy a dejar  
  
inconclusa mi Opera Prima!! ò_ó No se como me creen capaz u.ú.....Ahora, hacer mi Opera Prima  
  
a paso de tortuga ya es otra cosa XDDD  
  
Eso es todo (tengo sueñoooo =.=)  
  
Baiii ^.^  
  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Nice Dreams!"  
  
(~~^\Ann/^~~) 


	11. The Dreams, The Nightmare & The Idea

Karaoke ManKin!  
  
Capítulo XI: " The Dreams, The Nightmare & The Idea"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y: Yô  
  
M: Manta  
  
H2: Horo Horo  
  
R: Ren Tao  
  
An: Anna  
  
P: Pirika  
  
T: Tamao  
  
/../: lo que pasa y como se ponen los personajes, cosas asi:P  
  
(..): Hablan por lo bajo  
  
{..}: Aclaraciones o comentarios mios  
  
[..]: Pensamientos de los personajes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R: Que me sueltes!!! Sueltamee!!  
  
Y: Ya, Horo Horo, sueltalo!!  
  
H2: /soltando a Ren/ Ahh, de acuerdo ..Ya me cansaron con tano grito..  
  
/imitando a Ren y a Yô/ "Sueltame!. Sueltalo!. Sueltame!. Sueltalo!"   
  
/Se escucha un grito desgarrador../  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
  
Y: Eh!? Que sucede??  
  
R: Vayamos a ver!  
  
H2: /a lo bicho arrastrado/ ..seeee, vamo' -___-  
  
/Cuando los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas, quedaron muy sorprendidos..  
  
Tamao estaba llorando a mar abierto, Pirika estaba con el chupi{botella ^^U} en mano, y   
  
Anna estaba morada y roja de pies a cabeza../  
  
An: Pirika, por que lo hiciste!!??  
  
P: Que coshaa?? Io no hishe napda @.@...Creo -hip-!  
  
T: BUAAAAAAAAA!! POR QUE??? Por que, señorita Anna, por que piensa asi del joven Yô!?!?! TOT  
  
Y: Pensar de mi como, Annita??  
  
*Fiiuuuuushhh*{es el viento que pasa -_-U}  
  
/Silencio total...  
  
Pirika estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Anna le dio un gancho de derecha que la mando volando  
  
para el otro lado de la casa..  
  
Todos tenian ganas de saber que habia estado pensando Anna como para que Pirika mereciera semejante  
  
paliza, y Tamao estubiera llorando...  
  
La mirada glacial de Annita fue mas que suficiente; nadie se enteraria jamas en que estuvo pensando..  
  
Era mas que obvio que el que se atrviera a preguntarlo, saldria volando por *Anna K. Airlines* /  
  
An: Ya esta oscureciendo, vayamos adentro..  
  
Y: Pero, Annita.../señala el pozo-futura pileta/  
  
An: /mira el pozo/Mph../mira a Yô/..Dije que entremos, Yô. Si tantas ganas tienes de seguir cavando,   
  
puedes quedarte a terminar mi piscina..  
  
Y: No! E-Esta bien, Annita..Ya voy entrando ^^Uu  
  
/Una vez dentro de la casa, Anna solo hecho un par de miradas fulminantes a a Tamao y a Pirika../  
  
An: Vamos; traela..dudo que pueda seguir caminando..  
  
T: Eh? S-Si, ya voy, señorita Anna..  
  
/Tamao tomo a Pirika del brazo y siguió camino detras de Anna, hacia la habitacion donde dormirian,  
  
dejando a Yô, Ren y Horo Horo hechos de madera XD../  
  
R: Raro..  
  
H2: Que le pasó a mi hermanita?? T-T  
  
Y: Por que se van?? Que no vamos a cenar?? T.T...Annitaaa!!  
  
/Anna se da la vuelta solo para dar una mala mirada y contestar de mala manera../  
  
An: No. Vayanse a dormir..Sin cena, en castigo por haberse excedido en su descanso de hoy /da la  
  
vuelta y sigue su camino hasta entrar en su cuarto../  
  
R: Ni modo, tendremos que acostarnos sin comer..  
  
Y: Sin la cena T-T  
  
H2: ..y sin postre T.T  
  
Y y H2: Nos va a dar hambree!! TOT  
  
R: Dejen de mariconear /tomando a Horo y a Yô por los cuellos de sus remeras y arrastrandolos  
  
mientras camina/..Mejor vamos a dormir..  
  
/Silencio total -con excepcion del maldito grillito que no deja de hacer ruido ¬¬*-..Todos   
  
duermen en sus respectivas habitaciones -una para los chicos y otra para las chicas-...o eso  
  
parecia../  
  
*Cuarto de las Chicas*:  
  
/Pirika y Tamao dormian muy juntitas y todas despatarradas..Dormian como un lindo par de bebés..  
  
Pero no Anna. Aunque estaba dormida, varias ideas y posibles situaciones rondaban por su cabeza..  
  
Tal parece haber sido su satisfaciión en los sueños que estaba teniendo, que hasta hablo dormida  
  
sin siqueira medir sus palabras../  
  
An: ZZzzzz...(Yô, ese noo...Ponte el otro..Si, ese; el pantalon mas ajustado que tengas..Por que?  
  
Y mira que me vienes a preguntar por que...Niño desobediente! A llegado la hora de tu castigo..ñamm..)  
  
Zzzzzz...(Y te dare con el latigo mas duro, para que te duela mas! Asi aprenderas a ponerte las botas  
  
que yo quiero y no ese tonto par de sandalias!...ñanmmzzzz..Si, asi me gustaa...Que sepas quien manda..)  
  
{Dios mio, esta chica necesita ver a un psicologo -_-Uuuu}  
  
/Mientras tanto../  
  
*Cuarto de los Chicos*:  
  
/La escena parecia mas una hamburguesa que tres chicos durmiendo..  
  
Casi que era un trencito.Yô estaba agarrado a la almohada, Ren agarraba la cintura de Yô, y   
  
Horo Horo no se despegaba de la cintura de Ren {onda que Ren es el relleno del sandwich XDD}..  
  
Y por sus lindas cabecitas trancitaban sueños que se quedarian en ese cuarto, esa noche, solo para   
  
cada uno de ellos../  
  
H2: ZZZzzzzzzz [S-Si, Ren...Como tu ordenes..Lo hare ya mismo! La dejare limpia como una copa  
  
de cristal si tu me lo pides, mi adorado Rencito (:3...De ahora en adelante me hare cargo de la  
  
limpieza de tu maravillosa lanza ^.^!] zzzzZZZ  
  
R: ZZZZzzz [Si, bien..Sigue asi, Horo Horo...Lustra mi lanza hasta que quede transparente!  
  
Mwahahahaha!!]zzzZZZZ  
  
  
  
/Pero el sueño de Yô era distinto, muy distinto, al de sus compañeros../  
  
*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*  
  
/Todo era oscuro, Yô casi no podia ver ni su propia nariz....Estaba en una habitacion muy amplia, y   
  
en la completa penumbra...Al dar unos cuantos pasos, choca con una cama enorme, en donde parece haber  
  
mas luz, por que puede ver las sabanas de seda que cubren semejante cama; todo muy bien decorado y arreglado../  
  
/De repente, Yô siente algo detras de él; alguien lo empuja contra la cama, haciendolo caer sobre esta..  
  
Yô se incorpora entre las sabanas, ahora todas desarregladas a causa de su caida, pero alguien se le tira encima.  
  
No puede verle la cara, solo sentirlo; sentir lo que las manos de ese extraño intentaban hacerle../  
  
/Esas manos desconocidas, pero tibias y suaves, le arrancaron la remera que él levaba, sin piedad alguna...  
  
Sólo para despues seguir por sus pantalones. Pero cada vez que Yô se resistia a ser tocado, la extraña sombra  
  
mas lo acariciaba...  
  
De un momento a otro, sin que Yô pudiera evitarlo, el desconocido lo tumba en la cama, manteniendo sus manos  
  
agarrando las de él, como si fueran un par de esposas...No podia verlo, pero Yô sintio como se le acercaba; sentia  
  
su aliento cada vez mas cerca de su rostro..De su boca...De sus labios..  
  
Faltaban solo milimetros para que se consumara un beso, pero justo en ese momento, Yô se resistió una vez mas,  
  
logrando empujar a aquella sombra, y quedando libre../  
  
/Agitado por el esfuerzo, y la situacion, Yô jadeaba, tomando aire..Levanto la vista  
  
para ver que habia sido del extraño, pero nuevamente vio a la sombra..  
  
Y aunque todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, Yô pudo ver su sonrisa; y pudo ver como aquel desconocido  
  
que lo acoso abria lentamente la boca para decir:/  
  
" Déjame mostrarte cosa nuevas..."  
  
Y: [Esa voz! Yo...Yo la conozco...Pero de donde..? Quien..?]  
  
*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*...*:::*  
  
"Yô! Yô!! Despierta.."  
  
Y: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
/Asustado por tremenda reaccion, Ren da un salto atras../  
  
R: /Acercandose a Yô/(..Que te pasa! Por que gritaste asi!)   
  
Y: ( R-Ren?) Reen!!  
  
/Yô se dejo caer a los brazos de su amigo, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos; Ren solo lo  
  
abrazó. ¿ Que mas podia hacer en ese momento?..  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde, Yô logro tranquilizarse un poco, y Ren decidio preguntarle que le habia pasado../  
  
R: (Yô, que te sucedió? Tuviste un mal sueño o algo??)  
  
Y: (Si, Ren...Una pesadilla, una completa pesadilla!)  
  
R: (En serio? Y de que trataba??)  
  
Y: /murmulloo../  
  
R: °O° /sin palabras/  
  
Y: (Oye, Ren...Grite muy fuerte? Tal vez desperte a Horo Horo..)  
  
R: /mira a Horo Horo durmiendo/...(No; miralo, duerme como un tronco ¬¬)  
  
Y: (Jijiji....)  
  
R: ......  
  
Y: ......  
  
/Silencio, ejem.."incómodo" X3../  
  
R: (Ven, acompáñame..)  
  
/De repente, Ren toma a Yô por el brazo y lo saca de la habitacion..  
  
Lo lleva casi arrastrandolo hasta el baño, y lo mete a los empujones {el pobre de Yô no   
  
entiende nada :3}. Una vez dentro del baño, Ren se apoya sobre la puerta, y se queda pensativo  
  
durante unos segundos..Levanta la cabeza, mira directamente a los ojos de Yô, toma aire y dice:/  
  
R: Yô, tengo una idea..  
  
Y: Huh?  
  
/Pasaron 2 minutos, 5, 15, 20..casi 30 minutos metidos dentro del baño../  
  
R: Q-Que sucede?  
  
Y: N-No puedo..Pensar en esa pesadilla no me deja..Perdona Ren, pero no podra ser posible esta vez..  
  
R: /con la mirada gacha/.....  
  
Y: No es que no quiera, trata de comprender, si?  
  
R: Si, comprendo..  
  
/Pero por mas que comprendiera, Ren no podia evitar sentirse mal. Salio del baño casi a los   
  
golpes {portazo incluido}, y corrio hasta la habitacion de los chicos, donde Horo Horo todavia dormia como  
  
un tronco. Entro a los tropezones, y desperto a Horo Horo../  
  
R: Despiértate, inútil!  
  
H2: Ehh?? Que quieres!? Dejema dormir.../se tapa con la colcha/  
  
R: NO! /le arranca la colcha/  
  
H2: E-Espera! Ren, que demonios-!.. Basta! Que haces!? Ren, no! E-ESPERA!!  
  
/Con tanto escandalo, Anna se despertó {TiEmBlA eL mUnDo!! x.x}.../  
  
An: (Demonios! Y ahora que estaran haciendo, por que tanto escandalo??)  
  
/Anna se levanta, y sale al pasillo...No habia nadie, pero se dio cuenta que los ruidos provenian  
  
de la habitacion de los chicos. Muy sigilosamente se apoya en la puerta para escuchar../  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
H2: Te dije que no, Ren! Quitate de ahi!!  
  
R: No quiero!   
  
H2: Pues yo no quiero hacerlo! Quiero dormir!  
  
R: No, no lo haras! Me vas a prestar atencion, quieras o no!!  
  
H2: H-HEY! Quitame tus manos de encima!....No debes meterte donde no te llaman!!  
  
R: Ah, si!? Pues mira quien lo dice!!  
  
.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+..+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.+*+.  
  
An: [Diablos, si que se estan llevando a los palos...Momento! No sera que..?..Pero al parecer Yô  
  
no esta con ellos...mejor ire a buscarlo; le contare sobre esto, asi se quitara la idea de la cabeza..]  
  
/Maliciosa como siempre, Anna busca a Yô por toda la casa. Al pasar cerca del baño escucha el  
  
sonido del agua corriendo y entra sin siquiera golpear../  
  
An: Hasta que te encontre..  
  
Y: /secandose la cara/..Eh? Anna?? Que haces despierta a estas horas??  
  
An: Yo me despierto cuando se me da la regalada gana! ¬¬+  
  
Y: C-Como tu digas, Annita ^^U ...Para que me buscabas ^^ ?  
  
An: Para nada en especial...Solo para avisarte que Ren y Horo Horo estan haciendo cosas raras   
  
en su habitacion; demasiado ruido para mi gusto ¬¬...Su tremendo escandalo fue lo   
  
que me desperto ¬¬+...  
  
/Al escuchar lo que Anna tenia para decirle, Yô parecio congelarse por completo../  
  
Y: Q-Qué..? [Ren?? No puede ser..Por que..?]  
  
An: Hasta mañana..  
  
/Anna salio del baño, dejando a Yô muy confundido..  
  
Al salir del baño, Yô estaba a punto de volver a la habitacion, pero recordó lo que Anna le habia  
  
dicho../  
  
Y: ["...Ren y Horo Horo estan haciendo cosas raras   
  
en su habitacion.."....No! No puedo volver ahi..Tendre que dormir en otra parte de la casa por lo  
  
que queda de la noche..]  
  
/Lo que quedaba de la noche paso rapido..  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos fueron al comedor, no entendian ni cinco../  
  
T: Joven Yô? Que hace usted aqui??  
  
Y: Ehh?? =.= ...  
  
An: /dandole un golpe en la cabeza/ Que que haces aqui, tonto..  
  
Y: Me quede dormido despues de comer algo, jiji ^^Uu...Lo siento.  
  
/Pirika entra como una atropellada en el cuarto, con Horo Horo detras....Y unos cuantos pasos mas  
  
atras aun, venia Ren../  
  
P: Ya estoy lista, Anna ^O^  
  
Y: Lista para que..?  
  
P: Mi hermano y yo iremos a comprar ropa nueva ^O^  
  
An: Y Tamao y yo iremos a hacer las compras..  
  
/Yô, aun tratando de despertarse, nota que le duele la cabeza../  
  
Y: Annita, puedo ir con ustedes??  
  
/Al escuchar la pregunta de Yô, Ren solo miro para otro lado, haciendose el que no sabia nada..  
  
Yô lo noto, e hizo lo mismo../  
  
Y: /agarrandose la frente/ Aiaa..  
  
An: /se le acerca y apoya su mano sobre la frente de Yô../...Tienes fiebre. Seguro fue por haber  
  
dormido desabrigado...Mejor te quedas (el presupuesto no da para pagar remedios si caes enfermo ¬¬)  
  
T: Pero señorita Anna, el joven Yô no puede quedarse solo si se siente mal!  
  
P: Nah! Por eso no te preocupes, Tamao! Ren se quedara a cuidarlo!  
  
/Aparentemente, Pirika estaba emocionadisima y muy apurada por y para comprarse ropa, y  
  
empujo a Anna, Tamao y Horo Horo fuera de la casa, evitando que cualquiera pudiera quejarse de  
  
su decision..  
  
Yô y Ren quedaron solos en el comedor../  
  
R: ....Te sientes mal?  
  
Y: .....  
  
R: Te hice una pregunta.  
  
Y: ....Ve a preguntarle a Horo Horo que tal me siento..  
  
R: ._. ....¬¬Bien, como quieras. Cuidate solo.  
  
/Muchas palabras y poca accion. Ninguno de los dos se movio en lo absoluto de sus lugares../  
  
Y: ...Solo dime...¿ Era necesario?  
  
R: No se de que me hablas..  
  
Y: Si lo sabes; no evites hablar del tema..Ren..  
  
R: Que quieres?  
  
Y: Si me siento mal -_-...  
  
R: Mph..Ven, te acompaño hasta tu habitacion...  
  
Y: Gracias...  
  
/Ren acompaña a Yô hasta la dichosa habitacion. Yô se acuesta; parece que ahora tiene un poco mas  
  
de fiebre..  
  
Ren va a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno, dejando a Yô solo, acostado y a punto de quedarse dormido../  
  
Y: ñam ñam..(Tengo mucho sueño..) [Oviamente no dormi bien anoche -_-]  
  
/La ventana de la habitacion de Yô se abre..entra algo de viento, pero Yô no se da cuenta.  
  
Ya habia caido dormido..  
  
No pudo darse cuenta de que alguien habia entrado por la ventana....Alguien que se le acercaba  
  
lentamente, mientras lo admiraba../  
  
"Tan inocente...Tan inofensivo..Y encima esta dormido!...Realmente es hermoso ^^ .  
  
No hay duda de que es a él a quien mas quiero ¬v¬..."  
  
/Aquella persona se acerco mas a Yô, y lo tomo en sus brazos. Yô seguia dormido, y con la fiebre  
  
alta como la que tenia no se pudo haber dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo...  
  
Luego de tomarlo en sus brazos, dio unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a un rincon de la habitacion,  
  
donde se sento con Yô sobre sus piernas, y mientras con una mano lo sostenia y con la otra le   
  
acariciaba el pelo, le susurraba al oido, muy suavemente, como si el joven shaman le estuviera escuchando  
  
atentamente../  
  
"Ya veras...Ya veras como pronto tu seras mio.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Listo! Parece que para este capitulo no estaba tan bloqueada como yo habia pensado que estaria ^^Uu  
  
Nyaaaaahh...Ya no se como llamarlo! Aquella persona, el extraño, el desconocido..Cuando diablos podre poner  
  
su nombre ~o~!?..Ya, seguro que en el cap 12 ya lo nombro XDD.  
  
Pero este cap quedo medio raroo oO...Oh no, diosh! Esto esta quedando como shôjo malo y barato X3!  
  
Y se dieron cuenta de que Manta, Jun, y los espiritus hace rato laaaaaargo que no aparecen?? Creo que voy a  
  
tener que pensar en algo para no dejarlos de lado XDD  
  
No tengo mucho que decir..El otro dia termine mi web page (aunque como esta media vacia, tengo que buscar  
  
cosas para llenarla u pokito mas X3)..Tengo un Oekaki!!!! Chiiiii!! ^O^ (yo queria mucho tener un oekaki T3T)  
  
Tb, el otro dia fui a comprar mis mangas, y pregunte si tenian cualquier cosa de SK, por que en la pagina  
  
del negocio no habia nada...Y el hombre me dijo que si! Que tenian trading cards (ya creo haberlas visto en otras  
  
paginas de internet :3), muñekitos y no se que mas me dijo..Pero tb dijo que ya se las habian llevadoo XO!  
  
No esh jushto, yo quiero mi peluchito de Yô T3T...  
  
Como estaba aburrida, mientras escribia este cap, me puse a "recopilar" la..jaja..La "primer temporada" de   
  
K-MK! XDD..Sin mis tontos comentarios del final (como este X3) los 10 capitulos suman 81 hojas del  
  
Word Oo...Quien hubiera pensado que yo podia escribir taanto?? XDDDD  
  
*Grrrrr*  
  
Esa es mi panza que hace ruido porque tiene hambre X3  
  
"Eat Icecreams & Have Ncie Dreams!"  
  
Baiiiiiiii ;3  
  
(~~^\Ann/^~~)   
  
PD: Por cierto, casi lo olvido X3..Si quieren pasarse por mi oekaki la direccion es esta:  
  
www3.oekakibbs.com/bbs/a-kawaii13/oekaki.cgi 


End file.
